The Protector
by FieryDaisy
Summary: Post 6A (fin diff.) - "Il faut qu'elle sache d'où elle vient, qui sont ses vrais parents." Gabriella vient d'arriver à Beacon Hills, où elle fait la connaissance de Scott. Un jour, tout ce en quoi elle a cru va s'effondrer, bouleversant sa vie à jamais. Ce qu'elle va découvrir va non seulement la mettre en danger, mais également tout ceux auxquels elle tient. (résumé nul, sorry)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire ici est la mienne, et elle se déroule après la 6b, avec une ellipse de 3 ans (sans pour autant que je sache réellement ce qu'il s'y passe pendant cette ultime saison). J'ai modifié quelque peu les âges, pour que ça colle avec ce que je souhaite proposer._  
 _Les reviews positives et négatives sont les bienvenues ! C'est ma première fiction et la première fois que j'écris pour d'autres que moi. J'ai essayé de m'appliquer mais voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
FieryDaisy._

* * *

Si l'année avait déjà commencé et que le mois de septembre arrivait à sa fin, la rentrée se profilait à peine pour Gabriella Whiteley, qui rejoignait les rangs de Beacon Hills High, en tant que professeure de français. Arrivée il y a peu à Beacon Hills, elle avait besoin d'un nouveau départ. Ayant connu plusieurs évènements tragiques au cours de l'année passée, elle a fini par se retrouver seule et, du haut de ses 23 ans, il était difficile pour la jeune fille de s'en remettre. Se concentrer dans son travail lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Si se lever a été plutôt facile, surtout parce que Gabriella n'avait que très peu dormi. Angoissée, stressée par son premier jour, elle a été choisie pour succéder à un professeur respecté de Beacon Hills High (BHHS), ayant soudainement décidé de prendre sa retraite. Elle prit un petit déjeuner assez consistant, composé principalement de muesli et fromage blanc, de fruits et de jus d'orange, avant de prendre la route pour aller au lycée, afin d'arriver en avance. Enfin, c'était sans compter les caprices de sa voiture, qui tomba en panne en plein milieu de la route, à quelques kilomètres de là. La dépanneuse mit du temps à arriver, ce qui n'aidait pas Gabriella à se calmer. De plus, une pluie fine commençait à tomber, n'arrangeant définitivement pas les choses. Ne sachant combien de temps cela allait durer, la jeune femme appela le lycée, pour informer de son problème et de son possible retard – pas la meilleure des choses pour un premier jour – lorsqu'elle vit la dépanneuse s'approcher. Les papiers principaux remplis sur place, elle s'arrangea avec le dépanneur pour passer plus tard dans la journée, lui expliquant qu'elle ne devait absolument pas être en retard pour son premier jour. Avec gentillesse, il accepta de la déposer devant BHHS.

Après avoir récupérer ses affaires, elle se précipita dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, remerciant une dernière fois d'un signe de main son chauffeur. Passées les portes, les couloirs étaient bondés. Les élèves, voulant échapper à la pluie, étaient rentrés beaucoup plus tôt dans le bâtiment, créant une foule importante. Gabriella, évidemment nouvelle, ne savait pas vraiment où se rendre. Elle regardait un peu partout, sans forcément faire attention où elle allait. C'est alors qu'elle fut bousculée par un groupe de jeunes, ayant décidé de jouer des poings. Elle tomba, son sac se vida et ses documents s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

_ Stop ! Davidson, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Newark, fait attention sinon je te fous au banc ! s'exprima une voix masculine avec force.  
_ Mais Coach, je… tenta de répliquer le garçon, alors que la sonnerie retentit, marquant le début de la première période.

Cela créa un mouvement de foule massif, donnant l'impression d'une vague qui fauche tout sous son passage.

_ En cours ! Maintenant ! rétorqua l'homme avec autorité.

Tandis que les couloirs s'étaient vidés à une vitesse éclair, Gabriella, toujours à terre, rassemblait ses affaires. Elle sentit une ombre s'accroupir en face d'elle, et des mains l'aider à rassembler les derniers papiers.

_ Ca va ? Rien de cassé ? interrogea l'homme, d'une voix plutôt douce.  
_ Merci, ça va. J'aurais dû faire attention où je mettais les pieds, dit-elle en se relevant.  
_ Ne vous en voulez pas, c'est tous les jours comme ça malheureusement, répondit-il avec un léger rire.

Après s'être époussetée, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'homme qui lui parlait. Contrairement à ce que laissait entendre l'intonation de sa voix, il n'avait pas l'air plus vieux qu'elle. Brun, des yeux d'un marron profond et une mâchoire légèrement de travers. _« Plutôt beau garçon »_ , pensa-t-elle.

_ Vous cherchiez quelque chose de particulier ?  
_ Hum… à vrai dire, le bureau de la directrice. Je suis Gabriella Whiteley, la nouvelle professeure de français.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main, mais Gabriella avait les bras trop chargés pour lui rendre la pareille.

_ Oh… et bien, bienvenue à Beacon Hills High ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis Scott McCall, assistant du coach de l'équipe de Lacrosse.  
_ Enchantée.  
_ Le bureau de la directrice, bien. Vous allez tout droit, puis à gauche et ce sera le bureau en face.  
_ Merci Monsieur… commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée.  
_ Scott, juste Scott, lui dit-il.  
_ Alors, merci Scott, répondit-elle avec sourire, avant de suivre le chemin indiqué.

Scott regardait la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns s'éloigner, suivant les indications qu'il avait données. Cette fille ne lui était pas inconnue : il en était persuadé. Jamais il n'aurait pu oublier ces yeux bleus-gris, ce regard profond et perçant qui ne demandait qu'à être observé. Pourtant, il ne savait pas où il l'avait vu. Toujours dans ses pensées, il se dirigea vers le bureau du Coach Finstock, avec lequel il devait préparer le match amical de la fin de semaine.

Gabriella, elle, poursuivait son chemin jusque dans le bureau de la directrice de l'établissement, Mme Martin. Elle fit ses plus plates excuses pour son retard, et continuait de parler alors que la directrice l'informa que ses cours ne commençaient que l'après-midi. La jeune fille, si stressée, ne s'était pas rendue compte que Mme Martin l'avait prévenue au téléphone. Cette dernière la regarda, visiblement amusée tandis que Gabriella rougissait. Ayant assez de temps devant elle, la directrice lui proposa de lui faire faire le tour de l'établissement, avant de finir par la salle des professeurs et le vestiaire. Après lui avoir souhaité une nouvelle fois la bienvenue dans l'établissement, Gabriella se retrouva seule, dans une immense pièce, coupée en plusieurs sections, et souffla un grand coup. Elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire qui lui avait été accordé, et commença à y ranger ses affaires.

La journée passa relativement vite. Gabriella avait au fur et à mesure rencontré ses collègues, avec qui elle avait beaucoup parlé. Son premier cours se passa relativement bien, les élèves étant bien plus intrigués par cette nouvelle enseignante, très jeune et plutôt jolie, que par le cours qu'elle donnait. La suite se révéla être sur le même ton, et la journée, pluvieuse, prit rapidement fin.

Sur le parking, ne sachant où aller, Gabriella resta debout, sous le haut-vent pour ne pas être mouillée par une pluie qui n'avait pas faibli. Elle avait attendu que la majorité des élèves ait quitté l'établissement avant de faire de même, ne voulant pas réitérer la scène de ce matin. Elle sortit son téléphone de la poche de son manteau gris et mis le GPS en route, afin de rejoindre le garage où sa voiture devait normalement se trouver. Une expression de surprise et d'inquiétude se lut sur son visage.

_ 30 minutes à pied ? sérieusement ? dit-elle à voix haute sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Au même moment, quelqu'un passa à côté d'elle.

_ Tout va bien ? dit une voix.

Gabriella, qui pensait être seule, sursauta si fort qu'elle en lâcha son téléphone. S'attendant à le trouver par terre, elle fût surprise lorsque Scott le lui tendit.

_ Wow, sacré réflexe, dit-elle avec étonnement.  
_ Je ne suis pas coach pour rien, répondit-il en souriant. Désolé de t'avoir surprise.  
_ Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle.  
_ Tu as passé une bonne première journée ?  
_ Ça a été, merci. Et la tienne ? Enfin… je veux dire pas ta première journée, mais cette journée, je… tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin.  
_ Ça a été aussi, dit-il en souriant. Tu attends quelqu'un ?  
_ En fait, j'attends que la pluie s'arrête un peu, dit-elle en souriant maladroitement.  
_ Tu ne vas pas rentrer à pied quand même ? lui répondit-il avec étonnement. Faudrait pas que tu tombes malade ta première semaine !  
_ Non non, je ne rentre pas vraiment à pied, expliqua-t-elle. Il faut que j'aille chez le garagiste récupérer ma voiture.

Scott la regarda, intrigué.

_ Ma voiture est tombée en panne ce matin, finit-elle par dire.

La pluie commençait justement à se calmer. Gabriella mit sa capuche et commença à marcher.

_ On se voit demain j'espère !

Il l'interpella.

_ Gabriella !

La jeune fille fit volte-face.

_ Tu veux que je te dépose ? C'est sur ma route.

Non, ça ne l'était pas. Pas vraiment.

_ Non, c'est bon, dit-elle. Je ne veux pas te déranger.  
_ Je te le propose. Ça ne coûte rien ! lui répondit-il, avec un léger sourire. Aller, viens, tu n'as pas le choix.

Gabriella soupira, puis le rejoignit, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parking.

_ Merci.  
_ Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Ce trajet en voiture fut l'occasion pour les deux jeunes gens d'apprendre à se connaître. Gabriella était en ville depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Elle habitait auparavant à San Francisco et elle avait postulé à Beacon Hills d'abord parce qu'elle passait souvent ses vacances dans une ville voisine lorsqu'elle était petite, et qu'elle avait toujours aimé le coin, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Scott n'en demanda pas plus. Il lui jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil, et vit qu'à ce moment-là, la tristesse et la nostalgie commençait à naître dans ses yeux. Il imaginait qu'elle fuyait une relation amoureuse qui avait mal fini, peut-être comme quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire après la mort d'Allison, presque huit ans auparavant.

Afin de changer de sujet, elle lui posa à son tour des questions sur sa vie ici, ses ambitions. Il lui raconta qu'il avait toujours vécu ici avec sa mère, qu'elle était infirmière en chef au Beacon Hills Hospital et qu'après avoir été diplômé de UC Davis, il avait repris la clinique vétérinaire, où il travaillait quand il était plus jeune. C'est pour cela qu'il restait seulement assistant du Coach.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait rester ici ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, il y a ta famille, probablement tes amis, mais tu n'as jamais eu envie de partir ?  
_ D'une certaine manière, répondit-il, je sens que si je partais définitivement, je perdrais une partie de moi-même.

Scott gara la voiture sur le côté, juste en face du garage.

_ Nous voilà arrivés, mademoiselle ! dit-il avec un ton assez chic. J'espère que le voyage vous a plu !  
_ C'était parfait, merci bien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle se mit à rire, et Scott finit par l'imiter.

_ Non sérieusement, merci. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu faire tout ce chemin sous la pluie.  
_ C'est normal, dit-il avec un sourire.  
_ Passe une bonne fin de journée ! A demain, dit-elle en levant sa main en signe d'au revoir.

Scott l'imita, puis il démarra, direction son domicile, la maison de sa mère. Cette fille l'intriguait comme jamais. Elle avait l'air si pleine de vie, mais en même temps un mal intérieur la rongeait, sans qu'il ne sache de quoi il s'agissait.

Gabriella, quant à elle, récupéra sa voiture quasiment aussitôt, remplit les papiers pour son assurance et rentra chez elle. Elle louait un petit appartement dans le centre de Beacon Hills, composé d'un séjour-salle à manger-cuisine, d'une salle de bain et d'une chambre. Amplement suffisant pour quelqu'un de seul. Elle ferma la porte à clé, posa son trousseau sur la console de l'entrée et son sac à main à côté. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de se diriger vers la salle de bain et de prendre une douche. Elle avait besoin de sentir l'eau chaude couler sur sa tête, sur son dos, après avoir été toute la journée sous une pluie glaciale. Une fois sortie, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, prit un jogging et un pull, et s'assit sur le canapé.

Elle ne s'embêta pas à allumer la télévision. Elle regardait juste la pluie s'abattre dehors, couler sur les carreaux des fenêtres. Il y avait quelque chose de beau dans cette vision, de poétique, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Pourtant, c'était aussi triste. Triste parce que la jeune fille pleurait. Elle pleurait comme elle le faisait presque tous les soirs, depuis quelques temps. Parce qu'il y a peu, le dernier membre de sa famille l'avait quitté. Parce que son frère, Matthew, qu'elle aimait plus que n'importe qui, avait fini par succomber à ses blessures. Elle avait été prévenue pourtant. Mais après plus de dix mois, on se dit qu'il y a toujours un espoir. Que s'il n'est pas décédé sur le coup, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Seulement voilà, il n'y avait pas de raison. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Juste la mort.

Elle essayait pourtant, de ne pas trop y penser, de se dire que ses parents n'auraient pas aimé qu'elle se morfonde. Mais elle ne pouvait y échapper. C'était encore trop frais, trop présent. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, les yeux gonflés et les joues mouillées de larmes, sans même avoir mangé.

Le lendemain matin, Gabriella se réveilla assez tôt, l'envie de manger l'ayant sortie du sommeil. La journée s'annonçait une fois de plus longue, et ce fut le cas de la semaine, en règle générale. Néanmoins, les matins et les soirées n'avaient pas été aussi tristes et misérables que l'avait été cette soirée après la première journée de classe.

* * *

Les journées de Gabriella étaient remplies, et les devoirs à corriger commençaient déjà à s'empiler. Elle avait revu plusieurs fois Scott, l'assistant du Coach, avec qui elle passait pas mal de temps, avait discuté avec bons nombres de ses collègues et sympathisé avec certains, notamment la conseillère d'éducation, Jenna Fell. Pas de là à être amies non plus, mais déjà à être une bonne connaissance. Le soir, suivant son humeur, elle prenait un peu plus de temps pour rentrer chez elle, variant les trajets afin de découvrir la ville, au gré des rues, des parcs et des différents bâtiments, dont le style, bien que souvent assez différent, restait cohérent. Elle optait donc pour des détours plus ou moins légers. C'est seulement un jeudi soir, près de quinze jours après avoir commencé à travailler, qu'elle eu l'impression que quelqu'un la suivait en voiture. Toujours, non loin d'elle, la même voiture empruntait le même chemin qu'elle, les mêmes détours, les mêmes chemins. Pensant que son imagination lui jouait des tours, elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, pensant que le manque de sommeil accumulé en était la raison.

Le mois de novembre arriva relativement vite. Un vendredi matin, pendant la première semaine d'un des mois favoris de Gabriella, Scott alla la voir pendant la pause, entre deux cours.

_ Match de Lacrosse ce soir à 18h. J'espère t'y voir ! dit-il en passant la tête dans la salle.  
_ J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-elle, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage.  
_ Absolument pas ! dit-il, suivi d'un clin d'œil. Go Cyclones, Go !

Gabriella sourit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait un peu plus chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler, même si les fantômes de son frère et de ses parents n'étaient jamais très loin. Remonter la pente va être dur, mais elle entrevoyait une possibilité. Fine, mais présente.

Le reste de la journée sembla s'éterniser pour Gabriella. Néanmoins, elle réussit tout de même à rentrer chez elle se changer et mettre des vêtements plus chauds pour pouvoir regarder le match de Lacrosse de l'équipe de BHHS, qui se jouait en extérieur. Elle arriva à temps pour le début, aux alentours de 17h50. La soirée était plutôt belle et malgré le froid, le fond de l'air était sec. Elle prit place presqu'au centre des gradins, non loin du banc des remplaçants des deux équipes. Elle avait rejoint des collègues, qui lui avaient gardé une place.

Les équipes étaient déjà sur le terrain, s'échauffant, attendant le coup de sifflet. Coach et Scott rejoignirent leur équipe, afin de prodiguer les dernières paroles d'encouragement, avant le début du match. Ce match était en effet très important, puisqu'il s'agissait de se qualifier pour le championnat régional. Le coup de sifflet retentit et le match commença. Scott était concentré sur ses joueurs, les regardant jouer comme il avait tant aimé le faire pendant ses années lycées, avec Stiles, Liam, et même Jackson. La première mi-temps s'acheva et Beacon Hills était mené de quelques points. Scott leva les yeux un moment, et vit Gabriella dans les gradins. Elle paraissait soucieuse. Scott le vit à ses sourcils froncés, et, en tendant l'oreille, il se rendit compte que le coeur de la jeune fille semblait battre un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude.

En effet, la jeune fille eu de nouveau la sensation que quelqu'un l'observait, à distance. Tout comme cette impression d'être suivie, un frisson parcourut son dos. La conseillère d'éducation, Jenna Fell, lui parlait.

_ Gabbie, tu es dans la lune ? dit-il en riant. Notre équipe n'est pas trop mauvaise, mais elle pourrait faire mieux, continua-t-elle de dire.

Gabriella ne fit pas vraiment attention à la conversation et se remit à réfléchir à la situation. Elle regardait autour d'elle, sans pour autant rencontrer quelque chose d'alarmant. Une nouvelle fois, elle pensa que sa tête lui jouait des tours, et se reconcentra sur le match, dont la seconde mi-temps commençait.

La coup de sifflet final retentit et les Cyclones de Beacon Hills furent déclarés vainqueurs. L'écart de points entre les deux équipes s'était accentué à la seconde mi-temps, à l'avantage de Beacon Hills. Les gradins se vidèrent progressivement, et Gabriella s'avança vers Scott.

_ Félicitations ! dit-elle avec un sourire.  
_ Ce n'était pas gagné la première mi-temps, mais ils se sont bien rattrapés, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Gabriella le sentit une nouvelle fois, ce regard pesant sur son dos.

_ Gabriella, ça va ? Tu as l'air soucieuse, demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait à la fois rassurante, bien qu'il soit intrigué et inquiet.

Scott, une nouvelle fois, entendait le cœur de Gabriella battre plus rapidement.

_ Oh, ce n'est rien, sûrement la fatigue, dit-elle avant de le regarder. On se voit lundi !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Scott l'interpella, sa main attrapant doucement le bras de la jeune fille.

_ Gabriella, fais attention à toi en rentrant. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelles, d'accord ? lui demanda-t-il avec un certain sérieux.  
_ Promis, répondit-elle. Passe une bonne soirée, Scott.

Alors qu'elle s'en allait, Scott restait particulièrement préoccupé par la jeune fille. Il s'inquiétait. Peut-être un peu trop. Depuis quelques temps, il avait découvert une autre Gabriella. Et la sentir stressée, angoissée, lui faisait quelque chose.

Après avoir salué ses collègues, Gabriella se dirigea vers le parking, qui s'était rapidement vidé. Seules quelques voitures étaient restées, surement celles des élèves présents sur le terrain. Elle reconnut celle de Scott, non loin de la sienne, à l'autre bout. Tout d'un coup, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se retourna, mais personne. Elle pressa alors le pas, et les bruits se firent à leurs tours plus pressants. Elle chercha ses clés avec hâte dans son sac, sans succès. Elle tapota ses poches, mais toujours rien. Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa voiture, elle reprit la fouille de son sac à la recherche de ses clés. Derrière elle, les bruits s'arrêtèrent, mais un souffle se fit entendre.

* * *

 _Un assez long et lent chapitre pour commencer, histoire de poser le contexte. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !_


	2. Chapter 1

Elle fit un volte-face rapide et se retrouva face à un homme, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, qui lui prit la gorge, serrant un peu plus à mesure que Gabriella se débattait. Son sac tomba à ses pieds.

_ Alors, comme ça on se balade seule la nuit, Gabriella ? dit-il avec un sourire terrifiant.  
_ Qui êtes-v… essaya-t-elle d'articuler, l'air commençant à lui manquer cruellement.  
_ C'était idiot de revenir, rétorqua-t-il, avant d'asséner un coup de poing sur la mâchoire de la jeune fille, si violent qu'elle s'écroula à terre.

Elle s'apprêtait à se relever, quand elle reçut un second coup, du pied cette fois-ci, au ventre. Elle rampa à terre, à la recherche d'air, quand elle fut relevée d'un coup sec, et plaquée contre le mur.

Non loin de là, Scott quittait les vestiaires et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand une odeur particulière se fit sentir. Une odeur qu'il n'avait plus sentit depuis longtemps. Du sang. Le jeune homme pressa le pas, ces sens de loup-garou en alerte, comme ils ne l'avaient plus été depuis longtemps. C'était comme faire du vélo, cela ne s'oubliait pas. Il se mit à courir, suivant ce que lui indiquait son odorat, et se retrouva sur le parking. Il vit au loin deux silhouettes, proche du mur. L'odeur de sang ne faiblissait pas, bien au contraire.

_ Dis-moi où sont-ils. Dis le moi, s'écria avec colère l'homme, la main toujours sur le cou de la jeune fille.  
_ Je… sais pas de… quoi vous parler, tenta de répondre Gabriella, à la recherche d'air.  
_ Puisque c'est comme ça, dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Il lui lâcha le cou, se mit face à elle et lui enfonça un couteau dans les côtes. Il s'apprêtait à le retirer quand il fut poussé et frappé à la mâchoire par quelqu'un. Quelque chose. Un loup-garou.

_ En voilà un, dit l'homme, la bouche ensanglantée.  
_ Recule, répondit la voix bestiale de Scott, suivi d'un grognement féroce. Ne t'approche pas d'elle.  
_ Maintenant que tu t'es montré, la traque va enfin recommencer, fit l'homme, un rire terrifiant s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Au même moment, un pick-up noir s'arrêta à hauteur de la scène, et l'homme y monta.

_ Tu es mort, répéta-t-il avant que le véhicule ne démarre.

Scott, toujours transformé, se tourna vers la personne à terre. C'était Gabriella, le visage gonflé et ensanglanté. Elle le regarda intensément, avec plus de surprise que de peur.

_ Merci, fit-elle d'une voix faible, avant de perdre connaissance.

Scott rattrapa sa tête, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Sa transformation faiblissait, et il reprenait forme humaine. Il remarqua que le flanc de la jeune fille était trempé de sang, le manche du couteau planté au niveau des côtes. Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone et appela une ambulance. Quelques minutes après, elle était en route pour l'hôpital.

A peine arrivée, la jeune fille fut prise en charge par un médecin et des infirmières, dont la mère de Scott, Melissa.

_ Maman, tu… commença-t-il à dire, avec inquiétude.  
_ Attends dans la salle d'attente en haut, dit-elle avec autorité avant de rejoindre la jeune fille.

La salle d'attente à laquelle la mère de Scott faisait allusion se situait au troisième étage de l'hôpital. Contrairement aux autres pièces, elle était bien plus confortable, bien plus agréable que la salle d'attente froide des urgences au rez-de-chaussée. Elle était spécialement destinée aux personnes, accompagnants ou familles, venues rendre visite aux malades en soins intensifs.

* * *

Scott tourna un moment en rond pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Il s'en voulait, pensant que c'était sa faute. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier la jeune fille, pour qui il nourrissait une affection qui grandissait chaque jour. Des pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Incapable de se concentrer, il décida que la seule chose à faire, c'était de chercher de l'aide. Il prit donc son téléphone.

_ _Allo ?_ fit une voix masculine.  
_ J'ai besoin de toi Derek.  
_ _Scott ? Justement j'allais t'appeler. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ répondit Derek, intrigué.  
_ Je me suis transformé. Ça faisait près d'un an. Et quelqu'un a été gravement blessé par ma faute.  
_ _Tu as blessé quelqu'un ?_ s'inquiéta Derek.  
_ Non, pas directement. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle et… commença à s'emballer Scott.  
_ _Scott, calme-toi. J'étais déjà en route pour Beacon Hills. J'arrive chez toi là. On a un problème_ , dit-il d'une voix pressante.  
_ Je suis à l'hôpital, pas chez moi. Troisième étage.  
_ _Je suis là dans cinq minutes_.

Et il raccrocha. Scott fit les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, ne pouvant pas rester assis à ne rien faire après ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Comme annoncé par Derek, il fut là cinq minutes plus tard. Ils se prirent dans les bras, comme deux vieux amis après ne s'être plus vu pendant longtemps. C'est ce qu'ils étaient finalement, deux vieux amis.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi le problème ? interrogea Scott avec inquiétude.  
_ Des chasseurs. Ils viennent sur Beacon Hills, dit-il avec sérieux.  
_ Quoi ? Comment tu…  
_ Disons que je les surveille depuis un moment, dit-il. Ils sont là pour quelque chose de particulier.  
_ Et tu sais pour quoi ?  
_ Pas la moindre idée. Il faut rester sur nos gardes.

Derek finit par interroger Scott à propos de sa transformation. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il avait senti le danger, et qu'il s'était précipité pour aider. Néanmoins, il se sentait moins fort, moins agile, moins en contrôle. Il expliqua comment son manque de vitesse avait blessé Gabriella.

_ C'est normal, lui répondit Derek. Tu restes un vrai alpha, mais tu n'as pas la puissance d'un pack derrière toi. Avant aujourd'hui, tu n'avais jamais été tout seul pour une transformation. Tu ressens ce qu'un oméga ressent.

Melissa, la mère de Scott, arriva dans la salle d'attente près d'une heure plus tard, suivie du médecin et du shérif Stilinski, le père de Stiles.

_ Alors, comment va-t-elle ? s'empressa de demander Scott.  
_ Bien, rien de grave n'a été touché. Mais elle a perdu pas mal de sang. Elle est encore sous les effets des médicaments et dort pour le moment. Mais tu pourras y aller après. Explique moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-elle calmement, mais néanmoins avec autorité.

Shérif Stilinski se rapprocha de Melissa, et dit.

_ Scott. Derek. On devrait peut-être se mettre à l'écart, dit-il.  
_ C'est un homme qui l'a agressée. Plutôt grand, caucasien. Habillé tout en noir. Il sait qui je suis, enfin ce que je suis. Je crois que c'était un chasseur. Un pick-up noir l'a récupéré devant l'école.  
_ Comment peut-il savoir que tu… commença Melissa.  
_ Je me suis transformé, répondit Scott en baissant les yeux.

Sa mère avait toujours eu peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver une fois transformé. Même si elle savait son fils prudent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

_ Mais pourquoi un chasseur attaquerai une jeune fille, tout à fait normale d'ailleurs ? Ça n'a aucun sens, dit Melissa.  
_ Ils savent peut-être quelque chose que nous ignorons, répondit le Shérif. L'avantage que nous avons, c'est le couteau qui était toujours sur elle. Si jamais quelque chose d'autre te revient, je veux que tu m'appelles immédiatement, dit-il à l'intention de Scott. Et quand elle se réveillera, tiens-moi au courant, fit-il à Melissa, avant de repartir au commissariat.

Scott regarda Derek et sa mère, avant de demander s'ils pouvaient attendre dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle demanda d'abord au médecin si c'était possible, avant de les accompagner.

_ Comment tu m'as dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ? demanda Derek.  
_ Gabriella. Gabriella Whiteley. Et tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, répondit Scott en poussant la porte de la chambre.

* * *

La jeune fille, plutôt pâle, dormait. Elle avait le visage légèrement gonflé, la mâchoire et l'œil bleuit suite aux coups qu'elle avait reçu. La voir à la lumière fit un choc à Scott. Melissa expliqua qu'elle devrait se réveiller d'ici peu, après avoir relevé ses constantes.

Une demi heure plus tard, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Scott appela sa mère et le médecin, afin qu'ils fassent un point rapide avec elle, avant de quitter la chambre.

_ Salut Gabriella, dit Scott d'une voix douce, en lui prenant la main.

Elle lui sourit légèrement, avant de répondre d'une voix assez faible.

_ Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?  
_ C'est moi qui ai appelé l'ambulance. J'ai entendu du bruit, alors je suis venu mais tu étais à terre, commença-t-il à dire.

Tandis que Scott lui expliquait ce qu'il avait aperçu, sans trop en dire non plus, Derek observa la jeune fille. Elle lui paraissait familière, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où. Ces yeux, ce bleu-gris perçant, semblait faire surface dans sa mémoire, mais il ne parvenait pas à en découvrir plus. Ces souvenirs étaient comme bloqués.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne te l'ai pas présenté. C'est Derek, Derek Hale. Un de mes amis.

Gabriella pencha légèrement la tête, puis dit :

_ Enchantée. Moi c'est Gabriella.  
_ Enchanté.  
_ Donc, comme je te disais et tu risques de ne pas me croire, poursuit-elle, quelqu'un m'a sauvé. Ça paraît incroyable, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois. J'en suis sûre.  
_ Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il à dire.  
_ Chut, rétorqua-t-elle, suivit d'une grimace sur le visage, signe que la douleur se réveillait. Laisse moi t'expliquer. Il y a quelques années, peut-être trois ans, j'étais venue en vacances, comme souvent d'ailleurs, dans la ville d'à côté. On avait l'habitude de venir faire du camping en forêt, avec mes parents et mon frère, Matthew.

« Un après-midi, je m'ennuyais pas mal donc j'étais allée au cinéma. Oui, seule c'est étrange mais de temps en temps, j'aime bien. J'étais allée au cinéma et quand je suis sortie, la nuit commençait à peine à tomber. J'ai rapidement pris la route qui conduisait à la forêt. A cette époque, je n'avais pas de voiture, donc c'était compliqué. Au moment où je passais l'orée et le panneau d'entrée de la forêt, un homme s'est jeté sur moi, voulant me voler mon sac et mon téléphone. A ce moment-là, un autre homme s'est interposé et a fait fuir mon agresseur, avant de se retourner. Il avait des yeux dont les iris étaient d'un rouge vif intense.

« Aujourd'hui, la même chose s'est passée. Un homme aux yeux rouges vifs s'est également interposé. Leurs physiques étaient étranges, mais ils avaient en même temps l'air humain. Un peu comme des loups-garous. En y repensant, j'ai l'impression que c'était la même personne. Le même homme aux yeux rouges.

Gabriella avait l'air pensive. Derek et Scott se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

_ Ça a l'air dingue mais je suis certaine de ce que j'ai vu.  
_ Tu as du avoir peur, dit Scott, qui se remémorait cette scène.

C'était lui, le loup-garou qui l'avait sauvé. C'était là qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il se rappelait de ce regard. Ces yeux profonds, perçants.

_ Pas vraiment. La première fois, oui. Mais j'ai été sauvé. Il m'a sauvé, qui qu'il soit ou quoi qu'il soit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de quelqu'un qui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de me blesser. Ou de me manger, dit-elle avant de laisser échapper un bâillement. C'est sûrement ça, continua-t-elle, semblant se parler à elle-même plus qu'aux deux garçons présents dans sa chambre. Oui, sinon c'est que je deviens folle. Ou que le dosage des médicaments est trop fort. J'en sais rien.  
_ Scott, je peux te parler un instant.

Scott se tourna alors vers Gabriella, lui dit qu'il reviendrait juste après et qu'elle devait en profiter pour se reposer. A peine la porte s'était ouverte que la jeune fille fermait déjà les yeux.

Derek regarda Scott avec sérieux.

_ Je connais cette fille. Je ne sais pas d'où mais je la connais. J'en suis certain.  
_ C'est moi qui l'ai sauvé la première fois. Je ne m'en souvenais plus mais c'était moi, répondit le plus jeune.  
_ Il faut que j'accède à ma mémoire. Que _tu_ accèdes à ma mémoire, continua Derek, qui n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que Scott disait.  
_ Quoi ? Derek, t'as oublié que je t'ai dit ne pas avoir le contrôle ? rétorqua Scott.  
_ Ça va aller Scott, j'ai confiance en toi. Viens, on va dans la chambre d'à côté, dit-il en le poussant.

Derek prit place sur le fauteuil, et Scott se mit derrière lui.

_ Cherche des yeux bleus-gris comme elle. Si je ne trouve pas, tu trouveras.  
_ Je…  
_ Scott, tu n'as pas le choix. Et j'ai besoin de savoir. Je te fais confiance. Tu peux le faire.

Scott s'exécuta et planta ses griffes dans le cou de son ami. Les souvenirs affluaient devant les yeux du garçon le plus âgé, dont certaines bribes apparaissaient également à Scott. Ils restèrent cinq bonnes minutes comme ça, avant que Scott retire ses griffes.

_ Désolé, je n'ai pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Derek, je n'ai pas trouvé, je…  
_ Ella.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Scott intrigué.  
_ Ce n'est pas possible, continua-t-il, visiblement abasourdi.  
_ Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
_ La première fois, c'était toi ?  
_ Oui, répondit-il en voyant le jeune homme se lever rapidement. Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
_ Attends, j'appelle Peter.  
_ Pourquoi tu veux appeler Peter ? Derek ?

Ce dernier avait quitté la chambre précipitamment, et s'était dirigé à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Scott, quant à lui, rejoignit la chambre de Gabriella.

« Décroche Peter, décroche ce foutu téléphone » murmura Derek alors que les tonalités retentissaient les unes après les autres.

_ Derek ?  
_ Peter ? Il faut que tu viennes à Beacon Hills.  
_ Derek, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vos bêtises d'enfants. Alors s'il te plaît…  
_ C'est Ella. Elle est en vie.  
_ De quoi tu parles ? s'inquiéta Peter. Non, elle est morte, Derek. Et puis… comment tu peux t'en souvenir ? Tu n'étais qu'un gosse.  
_ Scott.  
_ Il est toujours vivant ? Ça m'étonnera toujours.  
_ Il faut que tu viennes maintenant. Elle est vivante.  
_ Derek… C'est impossible. Impossible.  
_ Viens avec Malia. Je t'attends.

Il savait pertinemment que son oncle allait venir. C'était une nouvelle trop importante, même si probablement fausse à ses yeux, pour ne pas qu'il fasse le voyage. Ella, vivante ? Ça paraissait tellement fou, tellement invraisemblable, et pourtant, tout correspondait.

Derek remonta dans la chambre de la jeune fille. A peine la porte fermée, Scott interpella le jeune homme.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a alors ?  
_ De quoi « qu'est-ce qu'elle a » ? dit Derek, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que Scott lui disait.  
_ Bah la première chose que tu as dite, c'est « elle l'a ».  
_ Non, Ella. Un prénom, ou… un surnom si tu préfères.  
_ Ella ? Et pourquoi appeler Peter ?  
_ Ella. Gabriella Hale. Ma… cousine. La nièce de Peter.

* * *

 _Second chapitre, qui j'espère bouge un peu plus. Gabriella est donc la cousine de Derek, la nièce de Peter. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense. Est-ce vrai pour autant ?_  
 _Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	3. Chapter 2

Scott le regarda, abasourdi, presque choqué de cette révélation. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Avait-il bien entendu ?

_ Ta… cousine ?

Scott, qui tenait toujours la main de Gabriella, la lâcha et eu un mouvement de recul. Derek le regarda.

_ Oui ma cousine. Enfin je crois. J'en suis presque sûr. Mais ça paraît tellement impossible…  
_ Comment… ? interrogea Scott.  
_ Il n'y avait pas seulement Peter et ma mère, mais aussi Diana, ma tante. Elle était la plus jeune de la famille, et mariée à un humain, Anthony, qui a fini par lui demander de le transformer, après la naissance d'Ella.  
_ Son prénom c'est Ella ?  
_ Non, Gabriella. Mais je me souviens que je n'arrivais pas à le dire quand j'étais plus petit. Ca a fini par rester, dit-il avec nostalgie. Peter t'expliquera tout mieux je pense.

Derek regardait Scott, qui tourna son regard vers la jeune fille. Il avait vu le mouvement de recul du jeune homme, quand il a appris que c'était sa cousine. Pourtant, il voyait toute la bienveillance que son ami avait pour Gabriella, la façon dont il la regardait, dont il l'avait écouté parler un peu plus tôt. Il avait souvent des nouvelles de Scott par téléphone, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. C'est différent de quand il était avec Malia, ou même Kira. La façon dont il agissait lui faisait penser au Scott qu'il avait rencontré, celui en pleine transformation, celui qui tombait amoureux d'Allison.

_ Tu devrais dormir un peu, dit le plus vieux avec bienveillance. Tu as une sale tête. S'il se passe quelque chose, je te préviens.

Après avoir poussé un soupir de mécontentement, le jeune homme s'installa sur le fauteuil à proximité de la porte. Derek, quant à lui, prit place aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il l'observa en souriant.

Il se souvenait du moment où il l'avait tenue pour la première fois dans ses bras, deux grands yeux l'observant avec malice, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il se souvenait de ses petits doigts qui agrippaient les siens, les serrant avec force. Tout comme sa grande sœur Laura, il s'était très vite attaché à cette petite, si fragile et pourtant si pleine de vie. A cette époque, elle représentait tout à ces yeux. Elle était la petite sœur qu'il n'avait pas encore, celle pour qui il se devait d'être un modèle, d'être exemplaire.

Derek était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta à la vue de Melissa dans la chambre. Elle le regardait avec bienveillance.

_ Tu la connais aussi ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle vérifiait que tout allait bien chez Gabriella.  
_ C'est compliqué, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.  
_ J'aurais le droit au fin mot de l'histoire ?  
_ Probablement très bientôt, dit-il. Ce serait possible d'avoir une seconde… commença-t-il avant d'être coupé.  
_ C'était prévu, répondit la mère de Scott. Merci d'être là pour lui, dit-elle en mettant la couverture sur son fils.  
_ Toujours, dit-il.  
_ Je repasserai plus tard, voir si elle est réveillée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Melissa quitta la chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Derek s'était à son tour endormi sur la chaise à proximité du lit. Gabriella était réveillée depuis quelques minutes, et observait les deux garçons dormir. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et laissa apparaître une femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés, un large sourire sur le visage.

_ Bonjour Gabriella. Comment vas-tu ?  
_ Ça va mieux merci. Ils sont restés toute la nuit ?  
_ Oui, Derek s'est sûrement endormi il y a peu.  
_ Vous les connaissez ?

Melissa rit légèrement.

_ Je suis la maman de Scott, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
_ Oh, je ne savais pas... enchantée, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
_ Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin, même si j'aurais aimé des circonstances différentes, ajouta la mère de Scott. Tu as de la famille que je peux contacter peut-être ? On a essayé d'appeler tes parents et ton frère, mais personne ne répond. Il ne faudrait pas que tu restes seule pendant quelques jours.

Gabriella baissa ses yeux embués, et regarda ses mains, tremblantes.

_ Non, il n'y a personne d'autre. Mes parents et mon frère sont décédés il y a peu, et je n'ai pas pensé à changer les contacts en cas d'urgence.  
_ Oh je ne savais pas… Je suis vraiment désolée, répondit Melissa, avec embarras.

La jeune fille essuya rapidement ses joues, alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ Vraiment, je…  
_ Il n'y a pas de mal. C'était juste la première fois que je le disais à voix haute, à quelqu'un, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Melissa se pencha et la prit légèrement dans ses bras, ce qui surpris la jeune fille mais qui lui fit du bien.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais le Shérif risque de passer en début de matinée. Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
_ Pas du tout.  
_ Bien, dit-elle. Je reviens d'ici quelques heures. Tu m'appelles si tu as un problème, d'accord ?  
_ Oui, merci.

Avant de partir, elle remit correctement la couverture sur Scott. Gabriella regarda la femme s'en aller. Elle était vraiment jolie. Bienveillante, à l'écoute, elle était pourtant le contraire de sa mère, dont la jeune fille n'avait jamais été très proche, bien qu'elle l'aimait de tout son coeur.

* * *

L'aube pointait son nez par la fenêtre quand Gabriella se réveilla une nouvelle fois. A ces côtés, Derek, un café fumant dans les mains.

_ Salut Gabriella, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
_ Ca va merci.

La jeune fille décala sa tête, voir si Scott dormait toujours. Le fauteuil était vide.

_ Il est rentré se changer, il devrait pas tarder, dit Derek en voyant Gabriella chercher pour son ami.

Elle sembla soulagée. Elle se redressa sur le lit, en se tenant les côtes.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta Derek.  
_ Oui, oui, ça tire un peu c'est tout.  
_ Café ?  
_ Non, chocolat chaud, répondit une voix qui entrait dans la pièce.

Gabriella sourit en voyant Scott.

_ Ca va ? demanda-t-il, avant de lui tendre un chocolat encore fumant.  
_ Oui, merci pour le chocolat. Tu as l'air moins fatigué qu'hier, lui dit-elle.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Melissa entra dans la pièce, suivie du Shérif et de son adjoint, Jordan Parrish, qui la saluèrent.

_ Alors, raconte-moi ce dont tu te souviens, commença le Shérif.

Et elle leur raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu, le plus détaillé possible, en laissant de côté la partie sur le loup-garou. Pourquoi le raconter si elle était sûre qu'on ne la croirait pas ?

_ D'accord, et tu es sûre que tu ne l'avais jamais vu ? demanda une nouvelle fois l'adjoint du Shérif.  
_ Absolument. Mais apparemment lui me connait. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que je n'aurais jamais dû _revenir_. Mais je n'étais jamais venu ici avant d'emménager il y a deux mois. Ça n'a pas de sens… dit-elle, alors que ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus.  
_ C'est noté, dit le Shérif en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. En attendant, le mieux serait que tu ne restes pas seule, on ne sait jamais. Tu as de la famille chez qui aller ?

Alors que Gabriella s'apprêtait à répondre, Melissa prit la parole.

_ Elle va venir quelques temps à la maison : j'ai une chambre de libre et elle va avoir besoin de soins pour la blessure.

Scott et Derek se retournèrent avec surprise vers Melissa.

_ Maman, tu es sûre que… commença Scott.  
_ Non, je ne peux pas…  
_ Bien sûr que si, répondit Melissa avant de faire un sourire à Gabriella, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.  
_ Parfait. Reposes-toi bien, dit le Shérif avant de partir, suivit de Parrish.  
_ Merci, dit Gabriella.  
_ Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vais voir le médecin, je pense que tu pourras sortir en début d'après-midi, dit-elle avant de quitter la chambre.  
_ Je reviens, dit Scott avant d'interpeller sa mère, à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Cette dernière se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard.

_ Pourquoi tu… dit le jeune homme.  
_ Elle en a besoin, et ça me changera de toi. Un peu de vie dans cette maison ne ferait pas de mal, ça fait longtemps ! dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu me remercieras plus tard, ajouta-t-elle avant de retourner travailler.

Scott retourna dans la chambre, où Gabriella et Derek discutaient. Il se joignit à la conversation.

Le médecin passa en fin de matinée, et autorisa Gabriella à rentrer chez elle en début d'après-midi, comme l'avait prévu Melissa. Cette dernière avait fini son service et attendait la réponse du médecin.

Une fois habillée, les médicaments pris, elle quitta l'hôpital accompagnée des McCall et de Derek.

Ce dernier interpella la mère de Scott.

_ Est-il possible que mon oncle nous rejoignent chez vous ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation, connaissant très bien l'agacement que procurait l'homme chez Melissa.  
_ J'imagine que je ne vais pas trop avoir le choix… dit-elle avant d'ajouter. Il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau parce que sinon je le sors à la laisse dehors !  
_ Je ferais de mon mieux.  
_ Maman, on va d'abord passer chez Gabriella prendre quelques affaires, tu viens avec nous ou vous rentrer directement avec Derek ? demanda Scott qui arrivait à sa voiture.  
_ A la maison je pense, si bien sûr ça ne te déranges pas Derek. Je préparerai la chambre comme ça, dit-elle.  
_ Ça me va, répondit l'intéressé.

Alors que Scott aida Gabriella à s'installer dans la voiture, Derek se mit au volant de la sienne.

_ Bon, puisque nous sommes tous les deux, reprenons notre conversation de cette nuit. Tu connais Gabriella mais c'est compliqué ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.  
_ Piégé j'imagine ? répondit-il.  
_ Totalement. Vu qu'apparemment les chasseurs sont de retour, je m'attends vraiment au pire.  
_ C'est ma cousine, qu'on pensait tous morte depuis des années, dit-il d'un trait.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, la bouche grande ouverte.

_ D'accord. Ok. Donc j'imaginais tout sauf ça. Mais comment ? dit-elle le regard intrigué.  
_ C'est là que c'est flou, d'où le fait que Peter…  
_ Ah oui, ton oncle…  
_ Pour le moment, je suis presque persuadé que c'est elle, mais il faut qu'il confirme.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au domicile des McCall, rejoint un petit quart d'heure après par Scott et Gabriella. Le jeune homme portait un sac dans une main, son autre bras servant d'appui à la jeune fille. Une fois à l'intérieur, Melissa approcha de Gabriella et lui proposa à manger, ce que la jeune fille ne refusa pas. Depuis ce matin, elle avait faim, mais n'avait pas osé demander. Le chocolat chaud l'avait un peu calé, mais pas suffisamment. Derek resta avec la jeune fille pendant que Melissa rejoignit son fils dans le salon, quand une sonnerie retentit. Scott se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Content de voir que tu es toujours vivant, dit-il d'un ton dégagé, presque sarcastique. Où est Derek ?  
_ Ravi de te voir aussi Peter.

Malia, derrière, entra à son tour dans la maison des McCall. Elle prit Scott dans ses bras, avec une force brute de décoffrage, comme à son habitude. Melissa se leva à son tour pour enlacer Malia, avant de lancer un regard tout sauf amical à Peter. Gabriella, elle, revenait de la cuisine avec Derek, où elle venait de manger un bout.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle, son visage affichant un sourire amical.

Peter tourna la tête avec une vitesse étonnante, imité par Malia. Il fixait la jeune fille avec intensité, et paraissait sous le choc. Les yeux de Diana, le sourire d'Anthony. C'était comme dans son souvenir. Gabriella, qui le regardait, pencha légèrement la tête. Comme quand elle était bébé.

_ Scott, il va bien ton ami ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Oui, juste fatigué de la route, fit le jeune homme en donnant une tape assez forte dans le dos de Peter.

Melissa prit la parole.

_ Un café peut-être. Malia ?  
_ Oui s'il vous plaît, merci, répondit la jeune fille, qui ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait.

Elle le fit d'ailleurs savoir.

_ Ca va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! dit-elle avant de prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils du salon.

Gabriella, encore souffrante de sa plaie dans les côtes, grimaça en prenant place sur le canapé.

_ Au fait, puisque personne ne semble présenter personne, moi c'est Gabriella.

Scott commença à bafouiller, ce qui fit rire Gabriella et Malia. Peter l'écoutait. Elle avait toujours le même rire.

_ Malia, répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire. Celui qui fait une fixette, c'est Peter. C'est mon père.  
_ Enchantée, répondit-elle. Donc vous êtes des amis de Scott et de Derek ?  
_ En fait, commença Scott, Malia est mon ex petite amie, et…  
_ Peter est mon oncle, ajouta Derek.  
_ Sacrée famille dis-donc, répondit la jeune fille qui plongea le regard dans son thé.

Peter était le seul encore debout. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, notamment quand Melissa revint dans le salon avec une cafetière et des tasses, il prit place sur un tabouret, rapproché pour l'occasion. Melissa, Scott et Derek parlaient ensemble avec Malia. Gabriella les écoutait d'un air distrait pendant que Peter continuait à l'observer, ce qui commença à mettre la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

Il se souvenait de tout, de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les trois années où il l'avait côtoyée. Il se souvenait du bonheur qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, quand Gabriella était née. De la façon dont Derek la regardait, dont Laura s'occupait d'elle. Elle dégageait cette aura de bonheur sans égal, illuminait chaque endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. Elle était pourtant bien différente des autres membres de sa famille : fille au sang-mêlé, tout avait toujours indiqué qu'elle ne possédait pas le gène de la lycanthropie.

Melissa vit l'embarras de plus en plus important sur le visage de la jeune fille qu'elle hébergeait à présent, jusqu'à qu'elle soit plus en forme. Elle se leva donc.

_ Gabriella, tu veux peut-être que je te montre ta chambre ? dit-elle avec un sourire.  
_ Bien sûr, répondit-elle en se levant, aidée par Scott à qui elle sourit. Encore merci de m'avoir proposée de rester avec vous.  
_ Ca me fait plaisir, répondit la maîtresse des lieux avec un sourire.

Tandis qu'elles montaient à l'étage, Scott se tourna vers Peter.

_ Ca ne va pas de l'observer comme ça ? dit-il avec force.  
_ Il faut qu'elle se souvienne. Elle doit s'en souvenir.  
_ Non, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, dit Scott avec colère, laissant échapper un léger grognement.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Malia.  
_ C'est la nièce de Peter. Notre cousine, à nous deux, répondit Derek à voix basse.

Malia, qui avait pris une gorgée de café à ce moment-là, recracha tout sur Scott.

_ Quoi ? fit-elle avec étonnement.  
_ Merci Malia, vraiment, dit Scott, blasé.  
_ Désolée. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Peter prit une grande inspiration, et commença à raconter ce qu'il savait.

_ Talia et moi avions une sœur, Diana. Elle était la cadette de la famille. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Beacon Hills, ou revenus si vous préférez, nous avons intégré BHHS. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la même classe que ce garçon, Anthony Hartley. Un brun, joueur de Lacrosse, qui est rapidement devenu mon meilleur ami. Lui et Diana ont commencé à sortir ensemble en dernière année, et ce sont mariés quelques années après, avant que Diana ne soit enceinte de Gabriella. Tous deux ont vécu avec nous pendant un moment, les chasseurs étant à notre recherche. Déjà à l'époque, ils cherchaient à éradiquer cette famille. C'est comme ça que Derek ou même Laura ont pu la rencontrée. Je me souviendrais toujours de toi, Derek, la première fois que tu l'as prise dans tes bras. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait un bébé. Tu devais avoir cinq ans à peu près, et tu étais incapable de dire Gabriella. C'était Ella.

« Quelques mois après la naissance de Gabriella, Anthony demanda à Diana de le mordre afin d'être à son tour un loup-garou, et de pouvoir protéger davantage sa famille. Il savait qu'il y avait un risque, mais il était prêt à le courir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils m'ont choisi comme parrain d'Ella. J'ai toujours été plus proche de Diana que de Talia, qui était beaucoup plus âgée que nous. Nous avions à peine un an d'écart. La transformation fut un succès, mais une partie d'Anthony lui demeurait à présent inaccessible.

« Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en forêt pour un pique-nique, Diana, Anthony et la petite Gabriella ont été pris en embuscade. Ils ont couru, ont cherché à fuir mais sans succès. Ils ont été tués, puis brûlés vifs par les chasseurs. Jusqu'à maintenant, on a toujours cru que Gabriella était morte, n'ayant jamais retrouvé sa trace.

Derek, Malia et Scott le regardaient, mais n'osaient plus parler. Jamais Scott n'avait vu Peter comme ça : il avait l'air touché, brisé, sincère. Derek et Malia se firent la même réflexion, face à l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme mauvais, égoïste et sans-cœur.

_ C'est pour cela qu'elle doit absolument se souvenir. Il faut qu'elle sache qui elle est, et d'où elle vient. Elle doit savoir qui sont ses parents biologiques, ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle, pour nous tous, dit-il, le regard entre nostalgie et impulsivité.

Gabriella et Melissa entrèrent au même moment dans le salon, et le verre que la jeune fille tenait dans sa main tomba au sol en un grand fracas. Tous se retournèrent, et virent la jeune fille affiché une expression de stupeur. Elle était en état de choc.

_ Mes… p-parents biologiques ?

* * *

 _Troisième chapitre ! Je vous promets que ça va finir par bouger un peu plus dans les prochains, mais je veux vraiment montrer comment ils interagissent tous ensemble, et raconter l'histoire de Gabriella comme je l'ai en tête._  
 _Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis._

* * *

Gabriella les regardait, le regard oscillant entre tristesse et colère. Comment ces gens, dont elle ne connaissait la plupart que depuis quelques heures, quelques minutes, pouvaient tenir de tels propos ?

_ N-Non… Je pense que vous vous trompez. Tous, dit-elle d'un ton sec.  
_ Gabriella, je…, commença à dire Derek.

Peter s'était levé, et s'était mis devant la jeune fille.

_ Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre mais…  
_ Mais quoi ? Mais quoi ? Scott ?

Le regard de Gabriella se posa sur la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance dans la pièce.

_ Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le choix, dit au même moment Peter, dont les griffes étaient apparues sur la main.

Scott fit un bond et se posta devant Gabriella, poussant au passage Peter. Les yeux rouges vifs, la voix beaucoup plus féroce, il le regarda se relever. Malia et Derek s'étaient précipités à leurs côtés, chacun retenant un des loups.

_ Ne la touche pas, dit-il avec force.  
_ Peter, dehors. Tout de suite, dit Derek avec autorité. DEHORS !

Scott essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, de sorte que ces yeux reprennent leur couleur marron habituelle, avant de se retourner vers Gabriella, qui semblait presque apeurée.

_ Je suis désolé, désolé de tout ce qu'il se passe. Je te le jure, mais...

Le jeune homme savait pourtant qu'elle devait être au courant. Il fallait qu'elle l'écoute.

_ Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, et que tu t'assoies. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose et ce n'est pas facile, dit-il avec sérieux. Même si ça te semble impossible, même si tu ne voudras sûrement pas me croire, il faut que tu m'écoutes. S'il te plaît, finit-il par dire, d'une voix presque suppliante.

* * *

Dehors, Derek essaya de calmer Peter.

_ Je vais tuer ce petit, je vais le tuer ! dit-il, la colère présente dans ses yeux. Ce n'est pas à lui de décider. Il n'a pas le droit.  
_ Calme toi. Tu n'en as pas non plus. Il faut d'abord qu'elle comprenne, avant de tout lui dire. Elle est là, c'est le principal.

La voix de Derek était douce et calme. Il connaissait le tempérament impulsif de son oncle, cette manie de vouloir toujours avoir raison, de prouver ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, ce qu'affichait le visage de Peter à ce moment-là était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis de nombreuses années, qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir. C'était différent. Il avait l'air brisé.

_ Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends absolument pas, dit-il avant d'essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Derek était désemparé. La première et dernière fois qu'il avait vu son oncle pleurer, c'était à l'enterrement de Diana et d'Anthony, les deux seuls corps qu'ils avaient retrouvés. Après ça, il avait totalement changé. Il était devenu fou, à la recherche d'un pouvoir qu'il n'a jamais su garder, vouant une haine sans égale envers les chasseurs qui avaient osé toucher à sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Ce jour-là, il avait tout perdu. Sa famille, sa santé mentale, son humanité.

Tout à coup, Peter se leva et se tourna vers Derek.

_ Je reviens, je vais faire un tour, dit-il avant de s'éloigner sans même attendre une réponse.

* * *

Dans le salon, Gabriella regarda Scott, incrédule. La colère était toujours présente dans ces yeux, mais au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme lui racontait ce que Peter leur avait lui-même raconté (sans la partie sur les loups-garous), son regard affichait une tristesse si grande que Scott eut du mal à continuer.

_ Je pourrais demander à mon meilleur ami de sortir tout ce qu'il a sur toi si tu veux, mais il faut tout de même que tu saches qu'il y a de grandes chances que ce soit toi, cette Gabriella. Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi, mais il fallait que tu écoutes toute l'histoire, dit-il en lui tenant les mains, tremblante dans les siennes. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

Gabriella n'arrivait plus à former un son. Elle regardait Scott, sans vraiment le regarder. Que devait-elle croire ? Qui devait-elle croire ? Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'elle avait été adoptée. Et pourtant ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait jamais demandé. Quand elle était plus petite, à l'école, tous lui disait qu'elle ne ressemblait à aucun membre de sa famille. C'était la seule avec des yeux comme les siens, un bleu-gris profond, la seule avec un visage plutôt fin, et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais douté de ses parents quand ils lui avaient affirmé à plusieurs reprises que non, elle n'avait pas été adoptée.

Derek rentra dans la maison et s'assit à côté de Malia. Melissa s'était mise de côté, observant la scène d'un peu plus loin. Scott avait toujours les yeux fixés sur Gabriella, mais celle-ci avait l'air perdue. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses mains étaient froides, et tremblaient dans celles du jeune homme, qui les serraient légèrement et faisait rouler ses pouces sur elles.

Clignant des yeux, elle sembla revenir à elle, tournant doucement la tête vers Derek et Malia. Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et elle sentit la pièce tournée sur elle-même. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Elle se leva d'un coup, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Gabriella était allée prendre l'air, dehors, sous le porche de la maison de McCall. Assise sur les marches, elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu aujourd'hui. Petit à petit, l'idée faisait son bout de chemin dans sa tête, mais ça restait tout de même invraisemblable. Comment avait-elle pu s'en sortir, si ses parents biologiques, comme lui avait dit Scott, avaient été assassinés ? Alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans ? Un tas de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Elle regardait droit devant elle, le bruit de la pluie sur le béton ayant un effet relaxant sur ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, et quand elle se rendit compte de l'heure, la nuit commençait à tomber. Mais peu lui importait.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle et se tourna. Elle vit Peter s'approcher de la maison, trempé.

_ Je peux ? demanda-t-il avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir effrayée tout à l'heure. Je ne le voulais pas, mais c'était trop pour moi. J'imagine à quel point ça doit être difficile pour toi, à quel point toutes ces informations sont en train de te perturber, mais…

Il fit une légère pause, respira un bon coup, et continua.

_ Mais c'est aussi difficile pour moi, de revoir presque vingt ans plus tard ma nièce, que je pensais morte. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais ça m'a fait un choc. Quand Derek m'a appelé, je ne pouvais y croire. Mais te voir là, vivante, et ne connaissant pas ton histoire, je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Il sortit de sous sa veste une boîte, assez abîmée, et la posa entre lui et Gabriella, sur les escaliers.

_ C'est tout ce que j'ai pu conserver de tes parents et de toi. Il y a des photos, une copie de ton certificat de naissance, des lettres, c'est assez varié. Si jamais tu veux y jeter un œil, la boîte est pour toi. Je reste là si tu as des questions. Et encore une fois, excuse-moi.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand une voix se fit entendre.

_ Merci, lui répondit la jeune fille, qui prit la boîte sur ses genoux, et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, de nombreuses photos, mélangées, chevauchaient des enveloppes, des papiers, une petite paire de chaussures blanches, et un écrin bleu-nuit. Ces yeux se posèrent sur une photo, la première, d'un couple avec un enfant dans les bras. La femme, brune, les yeux bleus-gris et remplis de bonheur, regardait droit devant elle, la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'homme, brun aussi avec un sourire qui lui rappelait celui qu'elle-même avait en photo. Des détails troublants.

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, une douleur la saisit au niveau de son épaule. Gabriella cria. Peter, qui n'était pas très loin, l'entendit et se précipita vers la jeune fille. Derek apparu au même moment sur le porche, étonné de voir son oncle ici, prenant sa nièce dans ses bras.

_ Prends la boîte Derek, dit-il alors qu'il passa devant son neveu et rentra dans la maison.

Il déposa délicatement la jeune fille sur le canapé, toujours en proie à une douleur fulgurante dans l'épaule. Melissa se précipita et demanda ce qu'il se passait, jetant un regard si noir à Peter qu'il aurait pu le foudroyer sur place.

_ Je n'en sais rien, je repartais et elle s'est mise à crier, dit-il d'un ton qui suggérait la panique.  
_ Tu as mal où ? demanda Melissa à l'intention de la jeune fille.

Derek déposa la boîte sur la table basse, et se posta à proximité de Melissa.

_ Où est Scott ? demanda Peter.  
_ Il est allé chercher les médicaments chez Gabriella, ils les ont oubliés quand ils sont allés chercher des affaires. Pourquoi ?  
_ Mon épaule, mon épaule, dit Gabriella alors que Melissa commença à couper son tee-shirt.  
_ Qu'est-ce que… commença Melissa.

Des veines noires apparaissaient sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, mais aucune plaie n'était visible. Elles semblaient former une toile dont le cœur, plus épais, plus sombre, apparaissait comme le point central de la douleur.

_ Non non non… ce n'est pas possible. Derek, appelle Scott. Maintenant, dit Peter d'un ton sec, alors qu'il prit la main de la jeune fille, dans l'espoir de prendre un peu de sa souffrance. Où est Malia ?  
_ Elle est retournée chez toi se changer, pourquoi ? dit Derek alors qu'il avait le téléphone à l'oreille. Scott ?  
_ _J'arrive. Dans 5 minutes. Des chasseurs étaient là. Ils m'ont tiré dessus mais je…  
_ _ Scott ?

Melissa regardait Derek avec inquiétude.

_ Ca a coupé, dit-il d'un ton grave.

La mère de Scott essaya de soulager la jeune fille, mais rien n'y faisait. Derek prit le relais de son oncle, mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Elle souffrait, mais personne ne savait quoi faire.

Scott rentra en trombe dans la maison, et retira sa veste avec difficulté. Les cris retentissaient dans la maison. Gabriella, sur le canapé, se tordait de douleur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? dit-il avec inquiétude. G-Gabriella ?

Peter fit un bond et se posta devant Scott. Il vit le sang sur son tee-shirt.

_ Une balle ?  
_ Oui, mais ça ne me fait pas plus mal que ça, je ne comprends pas. Pourtant elle est toujours à l'intérieur.

Peter déchira de ses mains le tee-shirt gris de Scott.

_ Désolé, mais ça risque de faire mal, dit le plus âgé avant de plonger ses doigts dans l'épaule du garçon, qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

Une fois la balle retirée, la plaie cicatrisa aussitôt. De l'autre côté, sur le canapé, Gabriella se calma, les stries noires s'effaçant progressivement.

Derek et Melissa regardèrent Peter, tandis que Scott s'approchait de Gabriella.

_ Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il…, dit-il avec inquiétude, à l'intention de sa mère.  
_ Monte là dans sa chambre, il faut qu'elle se repose, dit Peter. Derek, portes là. Scott, mets cette boîte à côté d'elle. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. La balle reste là, dit-il en la posant dans un verre vide, sur la table. Personne ne doit y toucher, dit-il avant de quitter la maison.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Melissa s'occupa de Gabriella, lui mettant un verre d'eau et des médicaments sur la table de chevet, Derek descendit, rapidement suivi par Scott et sa mère. Malia, elle, arriva quelques minutes après, et les voyant nettoyer le salon, demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Derek va t'expliquer. Je vais voir Gabriella, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de moi maman, dit-il avant de rejoindre la chambre d'ami à l'étage.

* * *

Devant la porte, il toqua. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte, et vit la jeune fille réveillée. Elle avait sur les genoux une boîte, la boîte qu'il avait montée auparavant, et regardait à l'intérieur.

_ Hé ! tu te sens mieux ? dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait du lit.  
_ Oui, merci. Et toi ? Il s'est passé quoi avec ton épaule ? demanda-t-elle, en levant ses yeux inquiets vers lui.  
_ Rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas. Plus de peur que de mal, dit-il.

Il prit place à côté de la jeune fille, le dos collé à la tête de lit.

_ Peter a dit une "balle". Tu t'es fait tirer dessus ? Scott c'est grave ! Et tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital ? Tu n'as pas été voir la police ? Qu'est-ce que tu...  
_ Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard.

Sachant que ce sont des choses qu'il ne pourrait expliquer, il essaya de détourner la conversation.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_ Mais Scott tu...

Il leva la tête vers elle, le regard insistant.

_ Plus tard, promis, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Gabriella soupira, et baissa les yeux vers la boîte qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

_ Une boîte que Peter m'a donné tout à l'heure, pleine de photos, de souvenirs…  
_ A propos de Peter, je suis…  
_ Il s'est excusé, dit-elle en lui coupant la parole. J'imagine que ça ne doit être facile pour personne cette situation.

Scott était étonné. Peter s'excuser ? Ca relevait du jamais vu. Et pourtant, il ne cessait de l'étonner depuis quelques heures.

_ Comment ça ? demanda le jeune homme, intrigué.  
_ Visiblement, commença-t-elle en montrant le contenu de la boîte, ils ont perdu quelqu'un de cher, ils l'ont cru morte… Ils m-m'ont cru morte. A leur place, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai non plus.

Gabriella essayait de relativiser. Même si la colère qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du mensonge de ses « parents » la déstabilisait au plus haut point, de nombreux points de son enfance s'éclaircissaient. Elle tenait dans sa main les bottines de bébé.

_ Tu sais, mes parents ne m'ont jamais montré mes bottines de bébé, dit-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Celles de mon frère, je les ai vu des centaines de fois. Mais les miennes, ils les avaient perdues. Comme mes photos d'ailleurs.

Scott, ne sachant quoi dire, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Scott l'observa, alors qu'elle reprit son exploration du contenu de la boîte. Elle tira une nouvelle photo, cette fois-ci avec un bébé, deux enfants et un adulte. Le jeune homme la regarda. Il était pratiquement sûr que Derek était sur la photo, jeune, pas plus de cinq ans. Il tenait la main d'un bébé, porté par un adulte, et était à côté d'une petite fille, visiblement plus âgée. Scott connaissait assez la famille de Derek pour imaginer que cette petite fille était Laura, la sœur de Derek, et que l'adulte en question était Peter.

Gabriella regardait de nombreuses photos, avant de poser la boîte à côté d'elle. Elle essuya ces joues et regardait dans le vide, un de ces genoux ramené vers elle. Ce n'était pas la position la plus confortable à cause de sa blessure, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle finit par regarder Scott, toujours à côté d'elle, observant une des photos de la boîte. Celui-ci remarqua le regard posé sur lui, et interpella la jeune fille.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.  
_ Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu pouvais demander à ton meilleur ami de…  
_ Oui Stiles ! Il travaille au FBI.  
_ Je suis d'accord, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
_ Tu es sûre ? lui dit-il, avec un air concerné.  
_ Autant savoir si c'est vrai, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, malgré tout empli de tristesse.

Après avoir envoyé un message à l'intéressé, il se tourna vers Gabriella. Il revoyait son regard de cet après-midi, quand il lui avait raconté l'histoire de Peter. Il revoyait la déception et la trahison, mêlées à la colère et à la tristesse dans ces yeux. La voir dans un tel état lui brisait le cœur.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une faible voix.  
_ De quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Pour tout. Te voir par terre hier soir, ce gars devant toi, je… j'étais terrifié et je…  
_ Scott, ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien ! lui répondit-elle, sa main attrapant la sienne.

Scott ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il la revoyait par terre, se vidant de son sang, ne respirant presque pas. Puis à l'hôpital, pâle comme jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il avait été plus rapide, plus fort, mais aussi plus courageux. Plus courageux parce que s'il s'était avoué à lui-même plus tôt ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille, elle n'aurait probablement pas été seule ce soir-là sur ce parking, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Cette culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis la veille, il n'arrivait plus à la contenir.

_ C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez rapide, et je…  
_ Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle comme prise de panique, alors qu'elle croisait le regard inquiet, anxieux de Scott.  
_ Ne m'en veut pas, s'il te plaît.

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire celui-là, mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux, malgré les nombreuses modifications qu'il a subi._  
 _Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il y aura normalement encore 5 autres chapitres avant la fin de mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît quand même un tout petit peu, même si c'est un peu plan-plan et qu'il y a beaucoup de passages "nian-nian"._  
 _Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	5. Chapter 4

_ Scott, arrête… t-tu me fais peur, continua de dire la jeune fille.

Mais Scott ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder la jeune fille, droit dans les yeux. Alors qu'il tenait toujours sa main, ses yeux passèrent lentement d'une couleur marron foncée, à un rouge vif. Le même rouge que la jeune fille avait vu hier soir, le même que celui d'il y a trois ans. Elle le regarda, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant si elle devait crier ou se lever et partir. Elle était incapable de bouger, incapable de penser. Le garçon, qu'elle appréciait énormément, se trouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque chose d'autre. Il retira sa main de la sienne, et se recula doucement, ces yeux reprenant une forme normale.

_ Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire, parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup trop en si peu de temps, mais s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas que quelque chose t'arrive. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

Il l'observa, prit une grande inspiration.

_ Et le truc, c'est que je tiens probablement beaucoup trop à toi pour pouvoir te mentir plus longtemps. Et je m'en veux, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, tout ça c'est à cause de moi et je…  
_ Laisse-moi seule pour le moment, le coupa-t-elle. S'il te plaît.

Il se leva du lit, traversa la chambre et lui jeta un dernier regard, avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois seule, Gabriella se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, mais rien n'était clair. Elle pleura pendant si longtemps, qu'elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Lorsque Scott ferma la porte de la chambre, il avait le teint blafard. Il s'appuya contre le mur, reprenant son souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Pourquoi ? Par panique, faiblesse ou vulnérabilité, il venait de confier ce qui était probablement son plus grand secret, sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. Mais inconsciemment, il n'avait pas hésité à lui révéler. Pas un seul instant. Et c'est ce qui lui fit peur. Pourquoi se confierait-il comme ça ? Ce n'était pas son genre, et pourtant. Scott se torturait l'esprit alors qu'il rejoignait le salon.

_ Scott, tu vas bien ? demanda Derek.  
_ Scott ? interpella Malia.

Le jeune homme regarda Malia, Derek puis sa mère, qui l'observait avec inquiétude, avant de s'avancer vers la salle de bain d'un pas rapide et régurgiter le peu qu'il avait pu manger dans la journée.  
Melissa se leva et rejoignit son fils, dont le teint était pâle, les yeux cernés.

_ Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu n'as pas l'air en forme, dit-elle alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de son fils. Repose-toi un peu, tout ira mieux demain.

Elle le regardait tendrement, alors que Scott avait l'air complètement perdu.

_ Je lui ai dit. Enfin, je lui ai montré. E-Elle n'a pas réagi, elle m'a juste… dit de sortir et… Maman, je l'entends pleurer, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer… Je lui ai fait du mal. Je ne voulais pas… je…, dit-il, la voix brisée.

Melissa prit son fils dans les bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait, elle s'en doutait, étant elle-même passée par là des années auparavant. L'incrédulité, la peur, la colère, la tristesse, l'inquiétude.

_ Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser en une journée. Laisse lui le temps, soit disponible si elle a des questions, et surtout ne la presse pas, ne la pousse pas. Et tu devrais aller dormir. La journée a été longue pour toi aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire, la voix aussi douce et rassurante que possible.

Alors qu'il rejoignit sa chambre, Melissa expliqua la situation à Malia et Derek. Elle leur indiqua ensuite où ils pourraient dormir.

_ Il y a un matelas en plus dans la chambre de Scott, et le canapé. C'est vous qui décidez.  
_ Je vais rester sur le canapé, dit Malia. Merci.  
_ Pas de problème. Des nouvelles de Peter ? demanda Melissa.  
_ Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait dans la matinée, dit Derek.  
_ D'accord. Reposez-vous tous. Bonne nuit, répondit la mère avec un sourire.

* * *

Le jour pointait le bout de son nez à travers les rideaux, malgré l'heure matinale pour un dimanche, lorsque Gabriella ouvrit les yeux. Sa nuit n'avait pas été la meilleure. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie, mais elle se sentait tout de même assez reposée. Les questionnements de la veille firent de nouveau irruption dans sa tête, mais d'une certaine manière, elle commençait à comprendre certains petits détails. Alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses pensées, elle prit des affaires, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche, avant d'enfiler un legging noir, un tee-shirt ample blanc et un large gilet gris en maille. Elle retourna ensuite dans "sa" chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre: dehors, des arbres perdaient leurs dernières feuilles alors que d'autres étaient déjà nus, les rayons du soleil ne réchauffaient plus et le vent était presque glacial. Gabriella prit une bouffée d'air frais, fit le lit, referma la fenêtre et descendit le plus silencieusement possible dans la cuisine.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, le reste de la maisonnée visiblement encore endormie. Elle se prépara un chocolat chaud, Melissa lui ayant montré la veille où tout se trouvait. Elle mit également une cafetière en route et s'installa sur le tabouret de l'îlot central.

_ Salut.

Gabriella sursauta et se retourna. Malia lui fit un sourire, et s'avança vers la cafetière.

_ Salut, répondit la jeune fille. Je t'ai réveillée ?  
_ Non pas du tout, répondit Malia qui prit place à côté de Gabriella. Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?  
_ Pas si longtemps que ça, dit-elle, alors qu'elle regardait l'horloge, affichant presque huit heures.

Elles sirotèrent leurs boissons chaudes, quand Gabriella décida de briser le silence.

_ Je peux te poser une question ?  
_ Oui ?  
_ C'est à propos de Scott et… commença la jeune fille avant d'être coupée.  
_ Ce qu'il t'a dit hier soir ?

Gabriella regarda Malia d'un air intrigué, confus, avant de demander :

_ Tu es au courant qu'il…  
_ Oui, tout le monde l'est. Melissa, Derek, Peter. Ce n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs.

Gabriella manqua d'avaler de travers et se mit à tousser.

_ Pardon ?  
_ Oui, Derek en est un, Peter aussi, et moi aussi, dit Malia comme si ça paraissait évident.

Gabriella la regarda avec des grands yeux.

_ Tu n'as pas peur ? Parce qu'on n'est pas là pour te faire du mal. Promis !

« Il me faudrait quelque chose de plus fort », pensa Gabriella. Elle le pensa peut-être un peu trop fort puisque Malia lui répondit :

_ Je peux demander à Peter de te ramener à boire si tu veux. Bourbon ? Whisky ? Vodka ?  
_ Non, non, pas besoin merci. Je pensais l'avoir juste penser très fort.  
_ D'accord.  
_ Comment vous vous appelez ?  
_ Malia Hale, et ici tu es chez Scott McCall et…  
_ Non, je sais qui tu es. Mais quand vous… vous changez  
_ Ah, quand on se transforme ? Loup-garou. Enfin seulement pour Scott, Peter et Derek. Moi je suis une coyote-garou.  
_ Comment ça se fait ? C'est comme ça pour les filles ou… ?  
_ Non, en fait ça un rapport avec ma mère. Biologique.

Gabriella la regarda d'un air intrigué. C'est alors que Malia lui expliqua que toutes les deux ont des histoires qui peuvent être assez proches. La mère de Malia, Corinne, ou aussi appelée Louve du Désert, était une coyote-garou. C'est Talia, la mère de Derek, qui l'a convaincue d'avoir un enfant, elle lui a dit que le pouvoir qu'elle lui transmettait était un cadeau et que c'était merveilleux. Mais Corinne n'était absolument pas ravie de ça, et alors qu'elle cherche à tuer son bébé, Talia lui a enlevée sa fille et l'a nommée Malia. Elle explique qu'elle a ensuite été adoptée par les Tate. Peter, son père biologique, n'était pas au courant qu'il avait une fille il l'a su il y a quelques années, peu avant Malia. Corinne, elle, est revenue il y a près de six ans pour la tuer, mais c'est la jeune fille qui a eu le dessus. Elle évoqua également le décès de sa mère adoptive et de Kylie, sa petite sœur.

_ J-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua Gabriella.  
_ C'était il y a longtemps. C'est Scott et Stiles qui m'ont trouvée dans la forêt. J'ai passé huit ans en coyote près la mort de ma mère et de ma sœur. Et depuis, je suis avec eux.  
_ Et comment ça s'est passé avec Peter ? et Derek ? osa demander la jeune fille.  
_ Ça a été difficile au début. Surtout avec Peter. Mais il a failli disparaître pour toujours et depuis, c'est différent. On est plus proche, et il a beaucoup changé. C'était vraiment un con avant.  
_ Merci du compliment, répondit une voix derrière elles.  
_ Bah quoi, c'est la vérité. Tu l'es toujours parfois, continua Malia.

Peter ne fit pas attention aux propos de sa fille et se dirigea vers la cafetière.

_ Comment vas-tu, Gabriella ?  
_ Bien, merci, répondit la jeune fille, avant de se tourner vers Malia. J'ai une autre petite question : tes yeux, ils sont rouges aussi ?

Peter manqua de s'étouffer.

_ De quoi tu parles ? dit-il, presque affolé.  
_ Elle est au courant, relax, dit Malia à l'intention de son père. Non, les miens sont bleus. Comme Derek et Peter.  
_ Les couleurs des yeux chez les loups-garous ont des significations particulières. Les yeux jaune/doré correspondent aux yeux d'un bêta. Ils deviennent bleus lorsque le loup en question a tué un innocent. Les yeux rouges sont ceux des alphas. Ce sont les chefs du pack, de la meute.

La jeune fille le regarda, puis se leva et rejoins l'évier.

_ On va arrêter un peu les questions pour maintenant, il faut que j'assimile tout, dit-elle avec un léger rire, avant de se diriger vers le salon. Malia la rejoint, enleva les couvertures du canapé et elles s'installèrent côte à côte.  
_ Je suis contente qu'on soit de la même famille, dit Malia avec un grand sourire. Ca va changer de ne plus être la seule fille. Derek a une petite sœur, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue. Elle ne s'entend absolument pas avec Peter.

* * *

Alors que Peter était resté dans la cuisine, Melissa, suivi de Scott et Derek arrivèrent à leur tour. Peter servit tout le monde en café, et s'excusa auprès de Melissa pour son attitude de la veille. Elle ne répondit rien, bien trop surprise, et se dirigea vers le salon. Le reste du groupe suivirent la maîtresse de maison. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Malia se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pendant que Derek prenait sa place, au centre du canapé. Scott, lui, se mit de l'autre côté. Melissa et Peter prirent place sur les fauteuils.

_ Comment ça va aujourd'hui Gabriella ? demanda Melissa avec une voix douce qui lui allait si bien.  
_ Ça va. Les points me tirent un peu moins aujourd'hui, mais ça me démange, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment, Peter annonçant que si c'était possible, Deaton devrait passer en début d'après-midi. Melissa approuva, n'ayant jamais eu de griefs envers le patron de son fils. Scott finit par se lever, pour déposer sa tasse dans la cuisine, et Gabriella le suivit, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

_ Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sursauta, avant de répondre.

_ Ca va oui. Et toi ?  
_ Ca va.  
_ Gabriella, je…

Il fut coupé par la jeune fille, qui le prenait dans les bras.

_ Excuse-moi pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Tu essayais d'être honnête avec moi. C'est quelque chose que je ne connais pas vraiment finalement et j'imagine que j'ai paniqué. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Scott la regarda, stupéfait, avant de mettre à son tour ses bras autour de la jeune fille, serrant leur étreinte un peu plus.

_ Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça comme ça. C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup et ce n'était pas juste.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Gabriella.

_ Tu n'as pas peur ? demanda-t-il, le regard plutôt anxieux.  
_ Non. Je ne crois pas non, répondit-elle avec sérieux.

Scott sembla se détendre après les paroles de la jeune fille.

_ Que tu saches tout ça va te permettre de comprendre beaucoup de choses.  
_ Comme pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital hier, dit la jeune fille qui se rappelait de la blessure à l'épaule.

Scott sourit. Il retira son gilet, laissant apparaître un débardeur noir. Il lui montra son épaule, vierge de toute blessure, de toute cicatrice.

_ Comment est-ce que…  
_ On cicatrise très vite. En général. Ca dépend du type de blessure et de celui qui l'a faite.

La jeune fille passa ses doigts sur l'épaule, là où devrait se trouver la blessure. Scott ne réagit pas, mais ce contact lui plaisait. Elle lui plaisait. Elle retira sa main quand Derek arriva dans la cuisine.

_ Vous pouvez venir dans le salon ?

Scott remit son gilet et tous les trois se dirigèrent dans la pièce principale. Melissa était à son tour partie se laver, et seul Peter était resté dans le salon. Ils reprirent place sur le canapé, cette fois-ci Scott aux côtés de la jeune fille.

_ Il y a encore quelque chose que tu dois savoir, et qu'on a omis de te mentionner plutôt, dit Peter avec sérieux. Ta mère était aussi un loup-garou. Ton père en est devenu un après ta naissance. Il a demandé à ta mère de le mordre, afin de vous protéger davantage. Il faut savoir qu'une morsure n'est pas toujours efficace : elle peut soit conduire à la transformation, soit à la mort. Il en connaissait les risques, et par chance, elle lui a été bénéfique.

Gabriella écoutait Peter avec attention, bien que ses mains tremblaient autant que la veille. Encore des informations, toujours des informations. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Savoir que ses propres parents étaient des loups-garous lui avait fait un choc. Encore une fois. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi fragile, aussi vulnérable. Elle finit par attraper la main de Scott, et la serra. Elle avait besoin d'un pilier, d'un socle sur lequel s'appuyer.

_ Maintenant, c'est là que ça se complique. Comme je l'ai dit à Melissa, et comme je vais le dire à Malia juste après, il semblerait que la personne qui t'ait attaquée fasse partie du même clan que celui qui a attaqué tes parents et notre famille.

Scott le regardait, visiblement intrigué.

_ Qui ?  
_ Les Argent. Mais le côté de Kate, celui que Chris ne fréquentait plus, finit par dire Derek.  
_ Comment ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparu, dit Scott.  
_ Non, pas vraiment. Ils ont dû entendre dire que la fille d'Anthony et Diana était encore en vie. Et ils n'ont pas dû chercher bien loin, c'est le portrait craché de ses parents.

Gabriella baissa les yeux.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit que je n'aurais jamais dû revenir, dit-elle d'une voix faible.  
_ C'est la seule explication pour le moment. Ils ont toujours voulu détruire notre famille, dit Peter. Mais c'est aussi pour cela que Deaton vient tout à l'heure. Il faut qu'on vérifie une théorie. La balle est toujours là ?  
_ Oui, elle est sur le buffet, dans la cuisine, dit Derek.  
_ Bien.

La matinée passa plutôt rapidement. Melissa avait refait le bandage de Gabriella, avant que cette dernière ne rejoigne Derek, Malia et Scott dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Ce qu'elle avait appris ce matin lui avait un peu retourné l'estomac, mais elle commençait à comprendre certaines choses. C'était toujours aussi flou, mais elle arrivait néanmoins à y voir un peu plus clair. Dans le salon, elle en apprenait un peu plus sur les loups-garous, comment ils s'organisaient, ce qu'ils avaient vécu. C'étaient des petites informations, mais ça suffisaient pour le moment. Elle apprit également que Peter était à l'origine de la morsure de Scott, et que le pack de ce dernier avait été composé de nombreuses créatures surnaturelles. Un flot d'informations continu qui fit bailler Gabriella, fatiguée à force d'assimiler de nouvelles connaissances sur un monde dans lequel il semblerait qu'elle soit née. Même si elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre, elle commençait à se faire à l'idée que, peut-être, elle était celle dont tout le monde parlait. Elle profita d'un moment de tranquillité avant de manger pour appeler Mme Martin, la directrice (que Scott avait déjà prévenu), puis Jenna, l'une de ses plus proches collègues, afin de la prévenir de son absence pour quelques jours. Celle-ci s'enquit de l'état de santé de la jeune fille, qui la rassura aussitôt.

_ _Et tu ne veux pas que je passe te voir ? Je pourrais, tu n'habites pas très loin de chez moi je crois_ , dit la voix de Jenna à l'autre bout du fil.  
_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis je ne suis pas chez moi  
_ _Tu es chez qui ?_ demanda aussitôt Jenna.  
_ Je reste chez des amis.  
_ _Donne moi l'adresse. Je t'apporterai à manger comme ça._  
_ Pas la peine, je rentre très bientôt chez moi, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je te dis sûrement à jeudi alors ! Bye, dit la jeune fille avant de raccrocher.

Elle trouvait étrange l'insistance de sa collègue au téléphone, mais ni fit pas plus attention que ça. Dès son arrivée à BHHS, Jenna s'était tout de suite intéressée à elle, lui posant toujours tout un tas de questions sur sa vie, sa famille, avant d'arriver en ville. Elle l'avait toujours connu très extravertie, vive, interrogatrice. Elle ne le prenait donc pas très mal, même si c'était un comportement avec lequel elle avait un peu de mal parfois.

* * *

Deaton arriva après qu'ils aient mangé, aux alentours d'une heure de l'après-midi. Il accepta un café offert par Melissa et s'installa dans la salle à manger, où tout le monde s'était réuni.

_ Tu es le portrait craché de tes parents, dit Deaton d'une voix calme alors qu'il s'adressait à Gabriella. Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrives en ce moment. Peter m'a expliqué les grandes lignes. J'ai d'ailleurs été étonné de le voir venir à la clinique hier.

Gabriella semblait intriguée.

_ Disons que je ne me suis jamais fait beaucoup d'amis, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, et toujours par ma faute. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Deaton reprit la parole, alors que Peter était allé récupérer la balle. L'émissaire, et accessoirement vétérinaire, prit la balle dans ses mains. Il la nettoya rapidement, et l'ouvrit.

_ C'est de l'aconit.

Scott et Derek, surpris, répondirent en même temps.

_ C'est impossible, dit le plus âgé.  
_ Je n'ai pas eu de douleur, pas de cicatrice, rien.

Deaton jeta un coup d'œil sérieux à Peter, dont le visage s'était renfermé. Ses traits étaient à présent tirés. Il semblait abattu.

_ Mais Gabriella a ressenti une douleur au même moment, à l'endroit de ta blessure Scott, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ C'est vrai, répondit Scott, mais…  
_ Et tu avais des marques noires. Un peu comme des veines qui ressortiraient, dit Deaton alors qu'il s'adressait à Gabriella.  
_ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé…, répondit l'intéressée.  
_ Si, tu en avais, sur toute l'épaule. On aurait dit une toile d'araignée. Elle en avait, dit Melissa.  
_ Ça ne vous fait penser à rien ? continua l'émissaire, en s'adressant à Scott, Derek, et Malia.  
_ Les mêmes symptômes que si ça avait été l'un de nous, dit Derek, qui avait expérimenté la douleur de l'aconit tue-loup plus d'une fois.  
_ Mais ce n'est pas possible, dit Malia.  
_ C'est possible, fit l'émissaire.

Derek, Scott et sa mère regardait Deaton, intrigués et inquiets. Gabriella, quant à elle, essaya de comprendre, mais ne parlait pas. Elle regardait Peter, les yeux baissés, les mains en mouvement constant, comme s'il essayait de se détendre, visiblement sans succès.

_ Mais ce n'est pas logique, elle n'est pas un loup-garou, dit Malia.  
_ Non, tu as raison Malia. Elle est autre chose. C'est un protecteur.

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre ! Désolé d'avoir mis un peu de temps à le poster, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment pour l'écrire. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._  
 _Un grand merci à ceux qui ont mis ma fiction en fav, ça me fait super plaisir !_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis. J'ai seulement imaginé une autre suite à son histoire._

 **/!\ Attention:** _**Trigger Warning** sur certaines scènes, qui pourraient choquer (voir fin de chapitre)._

* * *

Tous restaient muets. De quoi parlait Deaton ? Qu'est-ce qu'était un protecteur ? Le regard de l'émissaire, ainsi que celui de Peter, étaient braqués sur la jeune fille, visiblement intriguée. La mère de Scott fut l'une des premières à réagir.

_ Un quoi ? demanda Melissa.  
_ Un protecteur. Pendant longtemps, ce fut une légende, un mythe, qui s'est d'abord répandu parmi les les émissaires, puis les loups-garous, mais aussi les chasseurs. C'est extrêmement rare, expliqua Deaton.  
_ Oui, mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que c'est, fit remarquer Malia.  
_ Laisse lui le temps de s'expliquer, Malia, répondit calmement Peter.  
_ Ce n'est rien, répondit Deaton. Le protecteur représente une barrière surnaturelle puissante, et permet de protéger les loups-garous acceptés dans un cercle de confiance. Le cercle de confiance n'est pas établi par les liens du sang, et peut-être rompu à tout moment. C'est quelque chose d'inné pour le protecteur : s'il vous fait suffisamment confiance, vous serez protégés.  
« Et cette protection n'est pas anodine : votre odeur disparaît, de sorte que les autres meutes ne peuvent vous trouver vous n'avez pas besoin d'apprendre à la masquer. Et toute blessure qui est infligée à un loup-garou ne vous fait pas souffrir, ou pas autant. Je m'explique : vous ressentirez une légère douleur, supportable, mais les propriétés accordées, par exemple au gui ou à l'aconit, seront atténuées. Le protecteur est celui qui encaisse les coups, d'une certaine manière. Cela vous mets donc également à « l'abri » des chasseurs, en quelque sorte. Le protecteur est un cadeau pour les loups-garous, mais son don reste très dangereux pour celui qui l'est. Et aujourd'hui, il semblerait qu'à l'image de son père, Gabriella en soit un. »

Gabriella, tout comme le reste du groupe, ne savait que dire. Tous, sans exception, étaient étonnés de cette découverte.

_ Quand vous dîtes mon père, commença Gabriella, vous dites…  
_ Anthony. Anthony Will Hartley, devenu Anthony Hale. Il a pris le nom de famille de ta mère à leur mariage, pour plus de protection.  
_ Donc il était protecteur et loup-garou, finit par dire la jeune fille.

Deaton s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Peter le devança.

_ Non, enfin oui mais pas vraiment. Lorsqu'il a demandé à ta mère de le mordre, il pensait pouvoir conserver ce don, et protéger davantage sa famille.  
_ Mais il n'a pas pu, dit Derek. C'est ce que tu nous as dit hier : sa transformation a été un succès, mais « une partie d'Anthony lui demeurait à présent inaccessible ».  
_ Effectivement, répondit son oncle, la voix nostalgique.  
_ Les Hartley sont une famille puissante, connue par très peu d'émissaires comme étant la seule famille qui est vu naître des protecteurs. Avant ton père et selon les archives de sa famille, il n'y avait eu aucun protecteur pendant plus de trois cent ans. Ce n'est pas un don qui se transmet automatiquement de parent à enfant. C'est aléatoire, il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication. J'ai eu la chance de connaître ton père, qui m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur ce que j'avais toujours vu comme un mythe, une légende. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que mes connaissances sur le sujet ne soient pas aussi poussées que je l'aurais aimé, et je ne peux t'en dire beaucoup plus. Mais permet moi une nouvelle fois de m'excuser de ce qui t'arrives.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Il faut que tu saches que les chasseurs, ceux qui ont tués tes parents, font également partie d'une lignée qui a toujours voulu voir la mort des loups-garous. Ils ont effectués de nombreuses recherches, et sont tombés sur la légende du protecteur. D'après ce que Anthony m'avait dit, ils cherchaient à tout prix à renverser cette capacité de protection.  
_ Comment ? Pourquoi ? s'enquit Scott, inquiet.  
_ Renverser cette capacité, c'est parvenir à tuer tous les loups-garous d'un cercle de confiance en s'attaquant au protecteur, dit Deaton avec gravité.

Les pensées de Gabriella se bousculaient. Tout se mélangeait, s'entrechoquait dans sa tête. Mais, une nouvelle fois, tout faisait sens. Tout, sans exception. Et la vérité lui frappa au visage, avec une telle force qu'elle eut du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle pensait.

_ C'est… c'est pour cela qu'ils ont attaq- non assassinés mes parents, finit par dire la jeune fille. Ils pensaient t-tuer tous les Hale en tuant mon père. Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'il était devenu un loup-garou.  
_ En effet. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils te cherchent, toi. L'héritière des Hartley. S'ils tuent la dernière descendante, les protecteurs ne seront plus, et les loups-garous seront de nouveau vulnérables.  
_ Vulnérables ?  
_ En protégeant les loups-garous, tu les empêches d'être blessés gravement. Ils restent donc forts et puissants. Tu retires cette protection, et chaque blessure peut être fatale, en quelque sorte, expliqua Peter.  
_ Oh… et les chasseurs, ils ne sont pas au courant que je suis…  
_ Je n'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas. Il faudrait d'abord qu'on vérifie que tu sois effectivement un protecteur. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai bien peur que ta vie ne soit plus jamais celle que tu as connue, dit l'émissaire, la voix compatissante.  
_ Non ! fit Melissa d'un ton sec. Elle ne souffrira pas comme hier. Hors de question !  
_ Je dois avouer que je suis totalement de son côté sur ce coup-là, renchérit Peter.  
_ Comment ? répondit rapidement Gabriella.

Scott se tourna vers Gabriella.

_ C'est dangereux. Ne fais pas ça, dit-il avec inquiétude.  
_ J'ai besoin de savoir, répondit-elle de telle façon qu'elle s'étonna elle-même.  
_ Deaton, vous ne pouvez pas lui proposer ça ! dit Melissa. C'est insensé.  
_ Je pense que c'est à elle de décider, répondit l'intéressé, son ton à la fois doux, mais ferme. Il s'agit juste de tremper une aiguille dans de l'aconit et piquer un endroit particulier, différent pour chacun. J'ai l'antidote avec moi, donc tout sera contrôlé et rigoureux. Je ne proposerai pas un tel essai sans prendre des précautions, Melissa, dit-il avec évidence.  
_ Oui, mais tout de même, ce n'est… commença à dire Malia, avant d'être coupée par Gabriella.  
_ Faisons-le. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
_ Toi, pas grand chose. Mais vous allez devoir m'aider, adressa Deaton à Scott, Malia, Peter et Derek, ce dernier étant resté tout le long particulièrement silencieux. Mais j'imagine que c'est toi, Scott, qui va t'y atteler, étant donné que ça a visiblement déjà fonctionné entre vous.

Le regard de Gabriella avait changé du tout au tout. Elle n'avait pas compris cela comme ça, et pensait devoir, elle, faire quelque chose. Elle regardait Deaton, effrayée.

_ M-mais… commença-t-elle avant de s'écrier, v-vous allez le blesser !  
_ Non, si ma théorie est bonne, il ne sera pas blessé.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Gabriella, ça va aller.

Derek se pencha vers Gabriella.

_ Donne ta main, et serre là de toutes tes forces, si jamais tu ressens une douleur. Tout va bien se passer, Ella.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Un frisson parcourut son dos. Elle sentit se réchauffer de l'intérieur. C'était un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_ Euh… non… G-Gabriella, dit Derek. Excuse-moi.  
_ Ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune fille, en lui prenant la main.

Deaton demanda à Scott de venir à proximité de lui. Gabriella prit sa place, et Malia celle de Gabriella, lui adressant par la suite un large sourire, néanmoins emprunt d'une certaine inquiétude. Les mains sur la table, elle prenait de grandes inspirations, comme si elle se préparait à courir un marathon. Deaton s'était éloigné avec Scott et ils avaient rejoint la cuisine. Pour que ce test se déroule sans accroc, la jeune fille, prétendue protecteur pour le moment, devait ne pas avoir connaissance de l'endroit où la peine allait être infligée.

Il prit une aiguille, la trempa dans de la poudre d'aconit et piqua le coude du jeune homme. Rien ne se produisit, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

_ Vous me direz quand vous commencerez ? s'écria Gabriella depuis la salle à manger.  
_ Je pense que tu le sauras assez vite, répondit Deaton, avant de se tourner vers Scott, la voix se faisant moins forte. Il va falloir que je te coupe la peau avec un couteau. L'aiguille ne fonctionne pas. Je pense que ce n'est pas assez fort pour une réaction immédiate. Bien sûr, si ça te va, ajouta-t-il.  
_ Et Gabriella ?  
_ Ca risque d'être un peu plus douloureux. Imagine la douleur que tu pourrais ressentir.

Scott jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille, avant de s'écrier.

_ Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis ? fit-il avec inquiétude.  
_ Non, ça va aller, répondit-elle avec sérieux, malgré l'appréhension que l'on pouvait entendre dans sa voix.

Deaton regarda Scott, qui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller. L'émissaire mis de la poudre d'aconit sur la lame d'un couteau de la cuisine, avant de l'approcher vers le haut du bras, juste au dessus du coude, et d'y inscrire une coupure assez grande, mais peu profonde.

Dans la salle à manger, Gabriella parlait avec Peter, Melissa et Malia quand elle se tût, laissant échapper un cri de douleur qu'elle étouffa aussitôt. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte au premier abord, elle se surpris à serrer fortement la main de Derek, qui ne disait rien. Il mit son autre main sur celle de la jeune fille, et la regarda. Elle souffrait, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle essayait de le contrôler. Il essaya de lui prendre un peu de sa douleur, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne semblait pas diminuer.

_ Ce serait bien de mettre l'antidote maintenant, s'écria Malia, qui voyait les stries noires devenir plus importantes à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Gabriella sembla se détendre un peu plus. Deaton et Scott revenaient de la cuisine et ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à la jeune fille, qui lui répondit par un simple sourire se voulant rassurant.

_ Désolée pour ta main, dit Gabriella en regardant Derek.  
_ T'inquiète, je n'ai rien senti. Un des avantages d'être loup-garou, dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
_ Gabriella, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Deaton, foudroyés par les regards de Melissa et Peter, n'ayant jamais été autant du même avis que depuis quelques minutes.  
_ C'est douloureux, mais je pense pouvoir gérer. J'espère.

Elle toucha sa blessure au flanc, dont la douleur n'était pas réapparue, comme la veille.

_ Tu as mal quelque part ? s'inquiéta Melissa.  
_ Pas vraiment non, bien au contraire. Ca me gêne moins que ce matin.  
_ Deaton, comme se fit-il qu'on ne puisse pas atténuer sa douleur ? interrogea Derek. On a essayé hier et je viens de le refaire, mais rien ne semble fonctionner.  
_ C'est assez compliqué, je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer, mais il semblerait qu'on ne puisse pas atténuer une douleur qui est en fait déjà atténuée par le protecteur, en quelque sorte. Je n'en sais pas plus, malheureusement. Je suis désolé.  
_ En accédant à ma mémoire, peut-être qu'on pourrait retrouver d'autre chose qu'Anthony m'avait dit, mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. Ce que vous avez dit est tout ce dont je me souvenais… dit Peter.

Gabriella les regardait tous, mais ne comprenait pas. Atténuer une douleur ? Accéder à sa mémoire ? Ca lui paraissait insensé, mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris en moins de deux jours, elle ne s'en étonnait que très peu.

_ On va peut-être attendre un peu, dit Deaton à l'attention de Peter, avant de s'adresser à Gabriella. Gabriella, j'aimerais essayé quelque chose d'autre, si tu es d'accord. Plusieurs choses en fait.

La jeune fille regarda Scott, Melissa, avant de se tourner vers Deaton.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez essayer ?  
_ D'abord, tester Malia, Derek et Peter. Après on avisera. Ca te va ?  
_ Oui, répondit Gabriella.

Melissa s'était levée entre temps, pour répondre à un appel de l'hôpital où elle était attendue en urgence.

_ Deaton, ne la tuez pas, dit-elle. Et je veux qu'on m'appelle si jamais il se passe quelque chose.  
_ Promis maman, bon courage, dit Scott.

Elle prit ses affaires et sorti de la maison. Scott rejoignit le reste du groupe dans la salle à manger.

_ Et vous, est-ce que ça vous va ? Il se peut que ça ne fonctionne pas encore, et que ce soit vous qui souffriez.  
_ Essayons, dit Derek.

Malia accepta à son tour. Peter, lui, sentait toujours la réticence de sa filleule. Il acquiesça néanmoins, même s'il restait persuadé que ce serait un échec.

Scott prit place à côté de Gabriella et lui attrapa la main. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien et elle le rassura du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Derek, Malia et Peter suivirent Deaton dans la cuisine. Il allait procéder, chacun leur tour, au même rituel que Scott. Tous gardaient en tête que ça pouvait ne pas fonctionner.

Derek fut le premier à être testé. Deaton mit le couteau dans la poudre d'aconit, l'approcha de Derek qui avait relevé son tee-shirt et entailla l'épaule de l'homme au regard ténébreux. Dans la salle à manger, Gabriella étouffa un cri, mais sembla supporter la douleur. Deaton l'observa, avant d'appliquer l'antidote sur la blessure indolore de Derek.

Malia fut la seconde à se soumettre au test de l'émissaire. Elle enleva sa chaussette et fut coupée sous le pied par le couteau, recouvert de poudre d'aconit. Gabriella sursauta, la douleur plus forte qu'au niveau des bras et du dos, sûrement car la peau étant bien plus fine à cet endroit. Elle serra toujours un peu plus la main de Scott, qui essayait de la réconforter.

_ C'est bientôt fini. Un mot et on arrête tout, c'est toi qui décide, répétait-il avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.  
_ Ca va, ça va, je gère, dit-elle en écartant la chaise de la table, et en la tournant vers Scott.

Ils se faisaient face, se regardant dans les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

_ Tu es sûre ?  
_ Promis, répondit-elle.

L'antidote appliqué sur son pied, Malia se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où elle prit place, assise, en face de Scott et Gabriella.

Vint enfin le tour de Peter. Deaton répéta une nouvelle fois l'opération avec le couteau, le plongeant dans la poudre d'aconit. Le loup-garou tendit une main vers Deaton, qui lui lança un regard tendu.

_ Il faudrait que ce soit ailleurs, répondit l'émissaire, visiblement embarrassé. Elle a déjà eu les sensations dans les bras, ça risque donc de fausser le test. Si ça vous va, il faudra peut-être essayer au niveau du flanc…  
_ Non mais ça ne va pas ! Elle se remet à peine du coup de couteau qu'elle a eu avant-hier ! s'énerva Peter.  
_ Je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Peter exprima son exaspération et sa colère, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Gabriella et releva le bas de son tee-shirt.

_ De quelle côté est sa blessure ? demanda-t-il à Derek.  
_ Gauche.

Peter tendit son flanc droit à Deaton, qui s'efforça de faire l'entaille assez petite. Néanmoins, elle était assez présente pour faire s'écrouler à terre l'homme dont la douleur l'assaillait. Gabriella et Scott, qui entendirent du bruit dans la cuisine, se levèrent en un bond. Malia étouffa un cri et Derek se rapprocha de son oncle, lui tenant les épaules. Les yeux du plus âgé devinrent d'un bleu si glacial que Gabriella ne put s'empêcher de crier, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

_ Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça ! cria-t-elle.

Deaton, les mains étrangement tremblantes, fit tomber le flacon d'antidote dans un fracas, à terre.

_ Deaton ! crièrent à à leur tour Derek et Scott.

Malia s'était rapprochée de son père, mais rien n'y faisait.

_ Arrêtez ça, s'il vous plaît ! Il souffre à cause de vous ! Aidez-le !

Il essaya de ramasser un peu du flacon à terre, rattrapant un maximum de liquide.

_ S'il vous plaît ! fit la jeune fille.  
_ Deaton ! Dépêchez-vous ! fit à son tour Derek.  
_ Arrêtez ça ! continua de crier Gabriella, dont la pression devenait beaucoup trop importante.

La pression était trop importante pour la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait supporter de voir cet homme souffrir par terre. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne dans cet état, et c'était définitivement beaucoup trop pour elle. Les souvenirs de Matthew, son frère, réapparaissait. Il n'avait pas souffert, constamment sous antidouleurs à l'hôpital. Mais Peter, c'était différent. Il n'avait rien pour le prémunir de la douleur. Rien du tout. Et le voir à terre, se tordant de douleur, était beaucoup trop pour la jeune fille. Sa tête se mit à tourner, tout semblait flou devant elle. Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Ses mains tremblaient ; elle était paralysée.

_ J'ai dis STOP ! s'écria la jeune fille avec une telle force que tous se stoppèrent.

Elle ne s'était pas entendue crier. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle regarda Peter, dont les stries s'effacèrent progressivement et s'écroula par terre, se tenant le flanc droit. La douleur était plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été pour les autres. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui renfonçait un couteau dans le flanc, l'adrénaline de la situation en moins. Elle revivait ce soir-là en boucle. Le soir où elle avait été agressée. Où elle s'était presque vidée de son sang. Où elle avait failli mourir.

Scott, qui avait réussi à ramasser de l'antidote, l'appliqua rapidement sur la blessure de Peter, avant de se diriger vers la jeune fille, dont les mouvements erratiques dus à la douleur semblaient s'atténuer.

* * *

 **/!\** _**Trigger warning:** mutilations volontaires._

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai essayé d'expliquer un peu ce que je voulais faire de ce nouveau "don", et j'espère que c'est assez compréhensible ! Si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, n'hésitez pas._  
 _Je corrige en général mes chapitres seule, en les relisant plusieurs fois pour éviter fautes et oublis, donc j'espère que ce n'est pas trop catastrophique de ce côté là non plus._

 _En espérant que ça vous ait plu :)_


	7. Chapter 6

_ Gabriella ? fit Scott, la relevant lentement. Gabriella, tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille avait encore la vue légèrement brouillée, et les muscles endoloris de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle finit par se mettre en position assise, et dit:

_ Peter ?

Ce dernier, également assis à terre dans la cuisine, était avec Malia. Il avait les traits tirés.

_ Il va bien, fit Derek qui les avait rejoint. C'est toujours un peu douloureux mais c'est normal, l'aconit est resté plus longtemps dans son corps que dans le nôtre. Il ne pensait pas que tu ferais partir la douleur.  
_ J'ai fais quoi ? demanda la jeune fille, abasourdie.  
_ Ta douleur, c'était celle de Peter, dit doucement Scott, dont le regard indiquait une inquiétude grandissante. Tu n'avais pas compris ?  
_ N-non, je… je n'arrivais plus à bouger, tout est devenu flou, je n'entendais plus rien et la seconde d'après, je me suis retrouvée par terre. Mais… mais c'était horrible, je revoyais… commença-t-elle avant de se stopper, les mots ne pouvant se former dans sa gorge.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, une fois de plus, et elle ne put rien y faire. Scott la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.  
Derek retourna dans la cuisine, et aida Peter à se lever. Avec Malia et Deaton, qui ne cessait de s'excuser, ils l'amenèrent dans le salon et l'installèrent dans le canapé.

_ Vraiment désolé d'avoir fait tomber ce flacon, sincèrement, dit Deaton pour la énième fois.  
_ C'est pas grave, dit Peter. Mais prévenez-moi plus tôt, la prochaine fois, si vous cherchez à vous venger de ce que j'aurais pu vous faire, que je me prépare, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Visiblement, le tempérament de Peter ne s'était pas perdu en chemin.

_ Ne me tentez pas, répondit l'émissaire.

Leur histoire remontait à loin, et bien que leurs rapports se soient quelque peu réchauffés depuis quelques années, certains griefs restaient d'actualité.

_ Comment va Gabriella ? s'enquit-il.  
_ Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Un peu secouée, mais je pense que ça va aller, répondit Derek.  
_ Je devrais aller m'excuser aussi, j-…, dit Deaton, avant d'être coupé par Peter.  
_ Oh, laissez-lui le temps de respirer, fit Peter d'un ton las mais tranchant.

Dans la salle à manger, Gabriella se remettait à peine debout.

_ Tes points n'ont pas sauté ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Ta tête ? Bras ? Pied ? Côte ? s'inquiéta Scott.  
_ Ca va aller, fit-elle d'une voix se voulant rassurante.

Scott l'observa d'un regard perplexe.

_ Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air, dit-elle avec un petit rire, dans l'espoir de lui décrocher un sourire.

Sans succès, visiblement.

_ Je te le dirais si j'avais mal, c'est promis.

Le jeune homme baissa légèrement la tête et offrit un regard insistant à la jeune fille. Elle lui répondit par un sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à faire un premier pas pour rejoindre le salon quand elle manqua de trébucher. Scott la rattrapa.

_ Désolée, dit-elle.  
_ Arrête de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fais de mal, répondit-il.

Il la lâcha et s'assura qu'elle avançait correctement seule, avant de rejoindre le salon.

* * *

Peter paraissait davantage détendu, et Deaton échangeait avec Derek, un peu à l'écart des autres. Assise dans le fauteuil, Malia regardait arriver Scott et Gabriella, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Gabriella s'installa à côté de Peter, le canapé n'étant occupé que par l'homme brun aux yeux bleus.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, finit-elle par dire, en baissant les yeux.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Je suis solide, dit-il laissant échapper un petit rire.  
_ Mais je ne voulais pas que vous soyez bl-  
_ Pas de « vous ». S'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression d'être un grand-père sinon, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Et puis, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça fonctionne, pour être honnête. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. Je n'ai pas été la personne la plus accueillante, et je comprends que tu ai des réserves à mon sujet. Je ne t'en veux pas.  
_ Merci, dit Gabriella lui prenant la main, avant de la lâcher rapidement.

Peter avait étonné de ce geste, mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait le coeur de ses parents, cette gentillesse sans égal, cette nécessité de toujours devoir s'excuser. La ressemblance n'était pas seulement physique, elle était aussi morale. Si ça lui faisait un bien fou, il s'inquiétait néanmoins pour la jeune fille. Elle était entrée dans un monde qui allait la briser. Elle avait grandi loin de tout ça, elle ne s'y était pas habituée.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la voix de Gabriella le ramena à la réalité.

_ Je peux vo-, pardon, _te_ poser une question ?  
_ Bien sûr.  
_ Mes… mes parents, ils étaient comment ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Peter.

_ Bien plus agréables que moi, dit-il en souriant. C'étaient les personnes les plus bienveillances, gentilles et courageuses que j'ai pu rencontrer. Ta mère était très têtue, et la seule personne qui pouvait la convaincre, c'était ton père. Elle a longtemps été impulsive mais il savait l'orienter, l'aider à canaliser cette impulsivité. C'était la plus jeune de ma famille, mais sans aucun doute la plus fougueuse, la plus aventureuse. Ton père, lui, était l'élève bon dans tout, calme, réfléchi. L'opposé de Diana sur de nombreux points de caractères. Mais ils se complétaient.

Il continua à raconter des histoires sur Diana et Anthony, des petits détails sur qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils aimaient ou non. Gabriella le regarda avec intérêt, et ne put s'empêcher de voir les yeux de l'homme briller à mesure qu'il partageait ses souvenirs.

Scott, assis quant à lui dans le fauteuil près de Malia, sourit. Il les regardait parler, et fut étonné des mimiques que chacun adoptait. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt mais elles étaient quasi identiques. Malia jeta un coup d'oeil vers son ami. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et tourna la tête vers elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il intrigué.  
_ Tu peux venir une minute ? dit la jeune fille en se levant du fauteuil.

Scott s'exécuta, se demandant bien ce que Malia voulait lui dire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? réitéra-t-il une fois sortis de la maison.  
_ Tu vas lui dire quand ?  
_ Lui dire quoi quand ?  
_ Bah, tu sais.  
_ Non je ne sais pas, Malia.  
_ Mais si, qu'elle te plaît, dit-elle d'un ton suggérant l'évidence.  
_ Qu-quoi ? fit-il, son coeur manquant un battement.  
_ Oh, c'est bon, Scott. C'est pas si grave, tu sais, dit-elle d'un ton presque exaspérée.  
_ Je n-, commença-t-il, avant d'être coupée par la jeune fille, qui n'avait visiblement pas fini de parler.  
_ Ca me fait plaisir de te voir heureux comme ça. Ca faisait longtemps, dit-elle alors qu'elle s'assit sur les marches du perron.

Scott prit une grande inspiration, et s'assit aux côtés de celle qui fut sa petite-amie pendant près d'un an.

_ Beaucoup trop longtemps, ajouta Malia. Et je sais à quel point ça a été dur. Mais il faut te reprendre, dit-elle avec un sérieux bien à elle: sourcils froncés, le regard à la fois tendre, mais dur.  
_ J'essaie. Ca va mieux depuis quelques mois, dit-il. Mais parfois, je revois toujours son visage, et je n'ai pas été capable d'arrêter ça. Il aurait pu rester en vie. Il aurait dû. Mais j'ai été trop faible. Pas assez rapide. Et je-  
_ Scott, arrête. Arrête de culpabiliser. Ce n'était pas ta faute, dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.  
_ Mais je-  
_ Stop. Reprends toi. Soit le leader que tu as toujours été, et reprends ta vie en main. C'est ce que Liam aurait voulu.

Scott effaça une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

La perte de son bêta, de son ami, de son frère, avait été une épreuve incroyablement difficile. La guerre contre les chasseurs faisait rage, et la peur qui avait envahie la population de Beacon Hills était sans contrôle. Stiles et Derek étaient revenus en ville pour aider la meute de Scott. Mais Liam s'était retrouvé dans une position sans issue. Et Scott était arrivé trop tard. Touché à l'épaule, à la jambe par des balles remplies d'aconit, lacéré au ventre et dans le dos par des épées, symbole de Gérard, il avait perdu beaucoup, beaucoup de sang. Son visage était couvert de petites coupures, d'hématomes. Sa transformation s'était atténuée au moment où Scott l'avait rejoint, et l'avait prit dans ses bras. Liam n'avait jamais paru aussi jeune,, aussi calme, aussi vulnérable. Il avait essayé d'atténuer sa peine, mais elle était beaucoup trop abondante pour l'en débarrasser complètement. Il l'avait regardé mourir, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre ça moins douloureux pour celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa responsabilité, son petit frère un peu turbulent et têtu, mais son petit frère. Il avait vu un voile apparaître dans ses yeux, la vie quitter progressivement le corps du jeune homme, entendu son coeur se ralentir, et ses poumons se vider de la dernière bouffée d'air qu'ils avaient pris. Il était parti.

La rage de Scott avait été sans égale. Le rugissement qu'il avait émis fut puissant, si puissant qu'il avait été suivi d'un silence de plomb. Et il avait voulu se venger, se déchaîner sur ses assassins, mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Pourtant, depuis ce jour, il n'a plus jamais été le même. Perdre Allison avait été une épreuve, mais perdre Liam, ça avait été de trop pour lui.

Malia avait cessé de parler. Elle observait son ami, le regard perdu droit devant lui.

_ Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois comme ça, dit-elle d'une voix qui s'était adoucie.

Scott tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et lui sourit.

_ Merci.  
_ Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, répondit-elle, avant de détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet, celui des chasseurs et du protecteur.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, le téléphone de Scott sonna.

De: Stiles  
 _J'ai fais les recherches que tu m'avais demandé. C'est assez chargé, mais je te dirais tout mardi. Ah oui, avec Lydia, on arrive mardi. T'as intérêt à être dispo pour nous ! Et comme ça, tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi tu as eu besoin de tout ça. A mardi !_

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Scott.

_ C'est qui ? demanda Malia  
_ Stiles. Ils arrivent mardi avec Lydia.  
_ Cool ! Ils sont au courant ?  
_ Non, je ne les ai pas prévenus. Pas encore.

Malia poussa un soupir las et exaspéré, et se leva.

_ On devrait peut-être rentrer, dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Gabriella discutait toujours avec Peter, de qui elle en apprenait un peu plus sur ses parents biologiques. Elle apprit assez étonnamment que sa mère, Diana, avait étudié le français. Néanmoins, une question particulière intriguait Gabriella.

_ Tout à l'heure, Derek a parlé d'atténuer la douleur. Je n'ai pas compris ce que ça voulait dire. C'est un truc de loups ?  
_ Un truc de loups ? dit-il en riant. Plutôt oui. En se concentrant, nous sommes capables de prendre un peu de la peine, de la douleur causée chez une autre personne, humain ou loup-garou.

Elle le regardait et l'écoutait avec attention.

_ Et comment vous faîtes ça ?  
_ En tenant la main de la personne qui souffre. Tout simplement.  
_ Mais la douleur ne peut pas disparaître…  
_ En effet, elle est juste atténuée. Suivant l'importance de la blessure, cela peut nous affaiblir aussi. Soulager n'est pas sans conséquences.

La jeune fille lui offrit un léger sourire, avant de se lever et de rejoindre la cuisine.

_ Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à Peter.

Après lui avoir répondu qu'il ne voulait rien, Gabriella prit la direction de l'autre pièce, où elle se servit un verre d'eau. Elle avait la tête qui tournait légèrement, probablement la fatigue de la journée qui se faisait sentir. Elle s'était levée assez tôt, et restait en convalescence. Alors qu'elle se resservi un second verre, Derek la rejoignit.

_ Gabriella, ça va ? demanda le premier en voyant le teint de la jeune fille, devenu un peu plus pâle.  
_ Oui ça va, juste un peu fatiguée.

Il se posta à côté d'elle.

_ Tu encaisses beaucoup depuis deux jours, et tu es censée te reposer. J'imagine que c'est normal d'être fatiguée, et un peu notre faute à tous, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
_ Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_ Au fait, tout à l'heure, tu m'as appelée Ella non ? Ce n'était pas la première fois ?  
_ Hmm… non ? dit-il avec hésitation. Pourquoi ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, une impression de l'avoir déjà entendu. Mais définitivement pas de mes parents. Adoptifs, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Derek. Comment ça t'es venu ?  
_ Ella, c'est le nom que je te donnais quand tu étais plus petite. Et finalement, c'est resté. On t'a tous au moins appelé une fois Ella. C'est sûrement pour ça que ça ne te paraissait pas si nouveau. Mais je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… ça a été involontaire et je s-  
_ Non. J'aime bien, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire.

Gabriella finit par prendre son verre et l'apporter dans le salon, où Derek la suivit. Scott et Malia étaient revenus et ils discutaient avec Deaton, qui avait migré dans la salle à manger. Peter était resté seul sur le canapé, et la jeune fille le rejoignit avec Derek.

Le temps passait et la fin d'après-midi était déjà là. Alors que Peter et Derek discutaient, Gabriella, qui était aux côtés de Peter sur le canapé, avait fini par s'endormir, la tête ayant finit par se poser sur l'épaule du plus vieux. Derek avait mis une couverture fine sur elle. Deaton quitta la maison, en annonçant qu'il reviendrait sûrement dans la semaine, si ça ne dérangeait personne. Scott et Malia rejoignirent le salon. Tous deux furent surpris de voir Gabriella dormir, et avaient d'abord commencé par s'inquiéter. Mais Peter et Derek les rassurèrent, avant de poursuivre leur conversation à voix basse.

* * *

Il était près de vingt heures quand la jeune fille se réveilla. Elle était seule, sur le canapé, une couverture posée sur elle. La maison était calme, mais des voix se firent entendre non loin de là. Elle se leva lentement, se tenant la tête et s'étira. Bien qu'elle ait dormi, elle était encore exténuée. Elle suivi le son des voix et se retrouva dans la cuisine, où Derek, Peter et Scott discutaient.

Scott fut le premier à la voir arriver.

_ Hé ! Bien dormi ?  
_ Plutôt oui.  
_ Tu veux grignoter quelque chose ? demanda Peter. On a commandé des pizzas, il en reste un peu.  
_ Oui, merci. Où est Malia ?  
_ Rentrée, dit Peter. On ne va pas tarder non plus, on attendait juste Melissa, pour l'avertir des derniers évènements.  
_ Oh, d'accord, répondit Gabriella, qui prenait des couverts pour manger sa part de pizza, sous le regard étonné des trois hommes.  
_ Quoi ? fit-elle, sentant l'attention sur elle.  
_ Des couverts ? Pour manger de la pizza ? dit Scott en étouffant un rire.  
_ Oui, j'aime bien.

Scott ne put se retenir de rire, rapidement joint par Derek et Peter. Gabriella sourit et continua à manger, réprimant un bâillement.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tous, Melissa téléphona et annonça qu'elle passerait la nuit à l'hôpital, suite à un manque d'effectifs. Derek et Peter finirent par partir, annonçant leur retour dans la journée de demain, laissant Gabriella et Scott seuls, pour la première fois depuis le début de tous ces évènements. Assis sur le canapé, devant un film, ils ne parlaient pas. Ils restaient dans le « silence » de la maison, au calme.

Assez étrangement depuis quelques temps, Scott semblait retrouver une certaine sérénité, qu'il avait perdu de nombreuses années auparavant. Il apparaissait plus calme, plus posé, mais aussi plus heureux. Rencontrer Gabriella avait débloqué quelque chose en lui qui ne s'était plus permis de ressentir. Il jeta des coups d'oeil à la jeune fille à ses côtés.

Gabriella était perdue dans ses pensées, et ne faisait même plus attention au film qui se déroulait devant elle. Petit à petit, elle s'était mise à y croire. A croire qu'elle était bien _la_ Gabriella, celle qu'ils avaient perdue. Cette histoire de protecteur confirmait cela. Une partie d'elle aurait voulu que ce soit faux, qu'ils se soient trompés, parce que tout simplement, elle ne voulait pas être déçue de ses parents. Elle voulait qu'ils aient été honnêtes avec elle, parce qu'elle pense qu'elle l'aurait accepté. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Et plus que jamais, elle s'interrogea sur sa place dans ce monde. Ca a toujours été un problème pour elle, ne sachant où se mettre, comment se comporter. Ces insécurités à ce propos ont souvent été mises de côté, et pourtant, elles sont plus que jamais présentes. Découvrir un nouveau monde, une nouvelle famille, mais aussi acquérir une nouvelle identité. Parce qu'elle n'est plus Gabriella Whiteley. Elle est Gabriella Hale. Elle l'a toujours été.

_ Scott ? interpella la jeune fille.  
_ Oui ?  
_ Peter a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure que je n'ai pas vraiment compris, commença-t-elle. Il voulait « accéder à sa mémoire », comme s'il cherchait à retrouver ses souvenirs. Mais ça ne peut pas être possible…  
_ En fait, débuta-t-il, ça l'est. C'est une opération assez dangereuse et douloureuse, mais il est possible pour un loup garou d'accéder à ta mémoire, en faisant revivre des souvenirs, en transmettant certains épisodes, ou en en supprimant. Seuls certains loups-garous peuvent le faire.  
_ Et toi, tu peux le faire ?  
_ Oui, répondit-il. J'ai eu l'occasion de le faire quelques fois. Mais c'est assez embarrassant, d'entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un, dit-il le regard dans le vide.

Gabriella le regardait et l'écoutait attentivement.

_ On voit tout ce qu'ils ont vu, tout ce qu'ils ont pu ressentir. S'il n'y a pas de but particulier, si on ne sait pas quoi chercher, il n'y a aucun filtre. On se sent submergé, accablé après coup. Pas seulement nous, mais aussi celui à qui on le fait. Mais parfois, finit-il par dire, c'est le seul recours que nous ayons.

Il observa Gabriella, qui semblait réfléchir. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux droits devant elle. Le jeune homme savait ce qui lui passait par la tête, du moins il en était presque sûr. Elle baissait le regard sur ses mains.

_ Tu y penses, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui, affirma-t-elle, assez embarrassée.  
_ Je comprends, répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle regarda ce geste, anodin, puis leva rapidement les yeux vers lui, avant de se mettre debout, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Scott se leva, intrigué.

_ Je- je devrais peut-être aller me coucher, dit-elle, hésitante.  
_ Oh.. d'accord.  
_ J'ai beaucoup de choses à assimiler. Beaucoup d'informations en une seule journée, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
_ Oui, c'est sûr. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose que ce soit, tu me fais signe. Pour n'importe quoi, insista-t-il.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire, et se retourna, afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre. Tout se met/s'est mis en place, et on va très très bientôt rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Mon problème, c'est que je veux en raconter beaucoup trop alors que parfois, ce n'est pas très utile. Mais bon, j'essaie de m'améliorer. Ce n'est que mon premier essai après tout :)_  
 _Finalement, cette fiction sera probablement un peu plus longue que prévue, mais pas beaucoup plus normalement._  
 _Et désolé d'avoir tué Liam ; c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup mais j'ai comme l'impression que dans la série, il pourrait être amené à mourir..._

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	8. Chapter 7

Submergée par la quantité d'informations qu'elle avait reçue, Gabriella s'était presque endormie aussitôt, une fois montée dans la chambre.

Toute sa vie avait été remise en question en moins de quarante-huit heures. Elle était maintenant la cible de chasseurs, qui voulaient tuer des loups-garous, parce qu'elle était la fille d'un protecteur et d'un loup-garou. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se réveilla en fin de matinée, elle se sentait courbaturée, mais plutôt légère, apaisée. Enfin, c'était avant de se remémorer la soirée de la veille.

La veille au soir, elle avait paniqué. Paniqué parce qu'elle sentait que tout lui glissait entre les doigts. Gabriella a toujours tout eu sous contrôle, ou quasiment, et ces quelques jours semblaient changer la donne. Et paniqué, ça elle avait paniqué. Scott lui plaisait, c'était indéniable, mais elle ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris pendant le week-end, elle ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir, sachant qu'elle serait sûrement condamnée à fuir, si son secret était révélé au grand jour. Les chasseurs la traqueront, et elle devra partir, laissant tout derrière elle.

C'est ce qui lui fait peur. Ca a toujours été un de ses défauts: s'attacher trop vite. Elle aimait comme personne: c'était fort, désintéressé mais dévastateur pour la jeune fille. Et cette angoisse de tout perdre, de se retrouver seule, d'être abandonnée, rejetée, c'est aussi ce qui l'a toujours empêchée d'être avec quelqu'un, de s'ouvrir, de s'épanouir. Assez paradoxalement, Gabriella n'a jamais pu franchir le pas d'une vraie relation, par peur de tout perdre et d'être seule. Or, elle est plus seule que jamais.

Se retrouver, pour la première fois depuis un moment, totalement seule, avec Scott, lui avait fait peur. Ca l'a ramenée à une réalité à laquelle elle ne pouvait échapper. Chaque personne qui était entrée dans sa vie l'avait laissée, volontairement ou non. Et elle ne pouvait pas nourrir de faux espoirs sur une relation qui serait plus qu'amicale, parce que cela la briserait.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, avant de prendre quelques affaires et s'habiller. Elle trouva un papier au bas de la porte, juste avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle se baissa et le ramassa.

 _Profites du calme pour te reposer. Passe une bonne journée ! - Scott._

Elle sourit en regardant le mot dans sa main. En général, c'était le genre de message que l'on voyait sur un téléphone, pas sur un bout de papier glissé sous la porte. C'était innocent, peut-être même ingénu, mais sincère. Et ça lui fit beaucoup plus plaisir qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, ou même voulu.

Elle glissa le mot dans la boîte que Peter lui avait donné, et descendit dans la cuisine. La maison était vide. Après avoir mangé et nettoyé ce dont elle s'était servie, elle remonta dans la chambre et s'installa sur le lit. Elle avait prit avec elle de quoi travailler sans trop prendre de retard, et elle se mit à corriger les quelques copies qui lui restaient. Ca ne dura pas bien longtemps. Elle descendit donc une nouvelle fois, et s'installa sur le canapé, un livre dans la main.

* * *

L'après-midi passa vite, et au bout d'un moment, Scott et sa mère rentrèrent. Melissa changea le pansement de la jeune fille et vit que tout cicatrisait plutôt bien, et assez vite, ce qui était assez étonnant.

Alors que Melissa était aller se coucher suite à sa très longue garde, Scott rejoignit Gabriella sur le canapé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il.  
_ _Orgueil et Préjugés_ , de Jane Austen, répondit-elle en montrant la couverture.

Scott se souvenait l'avoir lu lorsqu'il était lui-même élève à Beacon Hills.

_ C'est pour un cours ?  
_ Non, par pur plaisir de lire, fit-elle en souriant. C'est mon livre préféré.  
_ C'est bon à savoir, dit-il avant de lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée.

Ils passèrent un moment à discuter sur le canapé, de la journée de Gabriella, de celle de Scott, ce matin au lycée et cet après-midi à la clinique vétérinaire.

_ Au fait, Stiles arrive demain. Tu sais, mon meilleur ami, à qui j'ai demandé de faire des recherches sur toi ?  
_ O-oui, dit-elle, soudain hésitante. Il a trouvé des choses ?

Scott lui montra le message de son meilleur ami.

_ Pas mal de choses apparemment. Il n'a rien dit de plus.  
_ D'accord. Lydia, c'est sa petite amie ? osa-t-elle demander.  
_ Oui, si rien n'a changé, dit-il avec un sourire.  
_ Pourquoi ?

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

_ C'est un secret. Attends, dit-il en envoyant un rapide message, qui eu une réponse quasi-immédiate. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de Lydia.

Gabriella lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Scott émit un léger rire.

_ Ce n'est rien de très grave, ajouta-t-il. Disons qu'elle aussi est _particulière_ , en quelque sorte. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est aussi surnaturelle.  
_ Surnaturelle ?  
_ Oui, les loups-garous ne sont pas vraiment humains, pas vraiment naturels. D'où surnaturels.  
_ Donc c'est aussi un loup-garou ?  
_ Non, c'est une Banshee. Un messager de la mort. Elle sent quand quelqu'un est sur le point de mourir, et peut communiquer avec les morts, par rapport à des ondes. Deaton pourra mieux t'expliquer que moi, mais en gros, c'est ça.

Gabriella le regarda, étonnée.

_ C'est joyeux dis donc... dit la jeune fille alors que Scott souriait.  
_ Tout le monde ne peut pas être un loup-garou.  
_ Donc, en fait, vous êtes tous spéciaux, surnaturels ?  
_ Je pense que tu peux te mettre dans le lot, dit-il en riant. Il faudrait confirmer avec Deaton. Et non, pas tous. Ma mère, par exemple, ou même Stiles. Ils sont humains.

* * *

_ Je peux te poser une question, fit-elle un moment après.  
_ Tout ce que tu veux.  
_ Hier, quand on a parlé du truc de la mémoire, pour se rappeler… commença-t-elle à dire, tu penses que ce serait possible si on le faisait ? Sur moi ? Je veux dire, si ça ne te dérange pas, ou si ça ne te mets pas mal à l'aise et tout…

En voyant la tête de son ami, elle se ravisa.

_ Non, tu sais quoi, laisses tomber. Ce n'est pas grave, ton copain va nous dire ce qu'il sait et puis ça sera suffisant je pense.  
_ Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-il. C'est juste que ça reste très douloureux, et je préfèrerais si Derek était là, ou même Peter. Mais ça me touche que tu me le demandes à moi, que... que tu me fasses confiance à ce point.

Gabriella lui sourit, avant de le remercier.

_ Tu aimerais le faire quand ? Parce qu'il faudrait pré-… fit Scott avant d'être coupé par une sonnerie.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Derek, Malia et Peter étaient sur le perron.

_ Salut Scott, dit Malia en entrant la première en le prenant dans ses bras. Où est ma cousine ?  
_ Hé ! dit Gabriella, qui s'était levée.

Elle prit Malia dans ses bras, et fit de même avec Derek, puis Peter.

_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda Scott.

Il prit rapidement les demandes avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, en compagnie de Derek et Peter. Malia s'était installée aux côtés de Gabriella, sur le canapé.

_ Tu sais, j'y ai pensé qu'en arrivant mais on aurait pu se voir aujourd'hui. Tu as dû t'ennuyer un peu toute seule, demanda-t-elle.  
_ Un peu, mais j'en ai profité pour travailler un peu, et j'ai beaucoup dormi, dit-elle en souriant.  
_ Tu sais que tu es censée te reposer quand même ?! Enfin, bref. Donnes moi ton numéro de téléphone, je te donne le mien, celui de Derek et celui de Peter. Comme ça si tu t'ennuies, si tu veux parler ou si tu veux passer à la maison, appelle !

Gabriella sourit et tendit son téléphone à la jeune fille.

_ Tu les connais toi, Lydia et Stan ?  
_ Stiles, dit Malia en riant. C'est Stiles, pas Stan. Et son vrai prénom, c'est pire ! Mais oui je les connais, ils sont très gentils, adorables même. Ce sont les meilleurs. Ils arrivent demain, Scott te l'a dit ?  
_ Oui il me l'a dit avant que vous arriviez, dit Gabriella, tout de suite rassurée.

Gabriella et Malia continuaient à parler de l'arrivée de Stiles, des informations qu'il avait rassemblé sur elle, tandis que dans la cuisine, Scott préparait les boissons et discutaient de Gabriella, et de son souhait d'accéder à sa mémoire.

_ Du coup, ça m'arrange un peu que vous soyez là, si jamais ça dérape.  
_ Ne te prends pas la tête, ça s'est plutôt bien passé avec moi, fit Derek.  
_ D'ailleurs, j'en profites pour passer commande aussi. Je suis sûr que Anthony, le père de Gabriella, m'en a dit davantage. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.  
_ Bon, on fait ça maintenant alors, dit Derek.  
_ Sans vouloir t'offenser Derek, la seule fois où tu l'as fait, c'était accidentel. Je préfèrerais malheureusement mettre ma vie dans les griffes de Scott, dit le plus âgé.

Derek lui lança un regard qui en disait long tandis que Scott eut un air étonné, mais se résigna rapidement. Ils prirent les boissons et se dirigèrent vers le salon, où Malia et Gabriella discutaient et riaient. A les entendre, les trois hommes sourirent. Ils prirent place dans le salon, Derek et Peter sur les fauteuils tandis que Scott rejoignit Gabriella et Malia sur le canapé.

_ Alors Gabriella, Scott nous a parlé de ton souhait d'accéder à une partie de ta mémoire.  
_ Oui, répondit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.  
_ C'est normal, fit Malia.  
_ Le truc, c'est que je veux voir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Qui ils étaient.  
_ On te montre d'abord comment ça fait avec moi, et si t'es toujours partante, on essaie après avec toi, dit Peter, d'une voix plutôt douce.

La jeune fille le regarda avec étonnement, de même que Malia.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? lui demanda cette dernière.  
_ En savoir plus, tout simplement, répondit-il. Allez Scott, sors tes petites griffes d'Alpha rouillé et viens par là.

Le jeune homme leva des yeux mais s'exécuta et prit place à côté de Peter.

_ Prêt ? demanda Scott.  
_ Je suis né prêt, répondit le plus âgé.

Il sortit ses griffes, puis les planta dans la nuque de l'homme à ses côtés. Leurs yeux se fermèrent. Gabriella, surprise et inquiète, attrapa la main de Malia, qu'elle serra avec force. Derek s'en était rendu compte.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Ella. Ca va aller. Ils savent ce qu'ils font.

Les traits de Scott et ceux de Peter se tirèrent, comme s'ils luttaient contre quelque chose. Gabriella, elle, était parcourue de tremblements. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, plus à bouger. Elle avait l'impression de vivre ce que Peter vivait, de sentir les griffes dans sa nuque, de sentir Scott entrer dans sa tête. Elle avait froid, essayait de contrôler les spasmes qui parcouraient son corps mais rien n'y faisait. Derek voulu lui tenir la main à son tour, mais celle-ci était gelée, comme si le sang ne circulait plus. Malia le sentit également, et lâcha la main de la jeune fille, pour lui poser une couverture dessus. Le jeune homme se mit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, mais elle ne réagissait pas. Ils l'interpellèrent, mais elle ne réagissait pas. En la regardant dans les yeux, Malia vit qu'elle était comme absente. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

Gabriella avait l'impression d'être dans un voile épais, brumeux, et essayait de se souvenir où elle était. L'air était chaud, la nuit commençait visiblement à tomber. Elle était assise au coin d'un jardin, dans un couffin, à côté d'un petit garçon brun aux yeux bleus, un peu plus vieux qu'elle, qui lui tenait la main, et lui montrait des jouets. Trois paires d'yeux les observaient.

_ C'est marrant comment il est avec elle. Lui qui avait tendance à rester dans son coin, il paraît beaucoup plus ouvert, dit une voix féminine.  
_ Mon amour, regarde le regard qu'elle lui lance, ses grands yeux bleus-gris posés sur lui. Personne ne peut y résister, répondit un homme, brun, plutôt grand.  
_ Ella est ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à cette famille, dit le dernier homme, un brun, plutôt jeune, aux yeux bleus.

Le portrait craché de la femme.

_ Peter, on voulait te parler, avec Anthony, dit la femme.  
_ De quoi ? répondit un Peter intrigué.  
_ Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, les chasseurs qui reviennent une fois de plus, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver. On s'était mis d'accord depuis longtemps mais on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de te demander si tu voulais être son parrain, dit Anthony à son meilleur ami.  
_ Attendez, vous êtes sérieux ? dit-il, surpris mais visiblement ravi. Diana ?  
_ Peter ? répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

Il se leva et prit sa soeur et son meilleur ami dans les bras. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur.

_ J'imagine que c'est un oui, dit Anthony en souriant.  
_ Bien sûr ! La question ne se pose même pas, répondit-il avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son neveu et sa nièce, en face d'eux.

La pièce sembla tourner tout d'un coup, et Gabriella se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère, balancée dans tous les sens. L'air était frais, froid, la brume s'était levé et le vent bruissait dans les feuilles des arbres. On se serait cru en automne. La forêt autour d'eux était dense, sombre. Pas de doute, la nuit était tombée.

_ Tu penses qu'ils sont loin ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix affolée.  
_ Non, pas très loin, répondit l'homme, son père, sur le même ton.  
_ Anthony…  
_ Je sais… répondit-il d'une voix faible en prenant Diana et Gabriella dans ses bras.

Gabriella regardait autour d'elle. Que des arbres, rien que des arbres. Elle leva les yeux vers ses parents: les regard de Diana et d'Anthony étaient posés sur elle, qui ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait.

_ Maman ? Pourquoi toi criste ? dit Gabriella, en touchant la joue de sa mère.  
_ Ma chérie, tu te souviens quand on a dit de toujours faire ce qu'on te dit, même si tu ne veux pas, ou même si ça te rends triste ? dit Diana, qui retenait ses larmes.

La petite fille acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, le regard confus. Diana déposa Gabriella par terre et la regarda droit dans les yeux, pendant qu'Anthony regardait autour de lui.

_ Princesse, il va falloir nous écouter fort fort maintenant, tu penses que tu peux le faire ? continua sa mère.  
_ Oui, je suis une grande, répondit-elle fièrement.

Anthony se mit aux côtés de Diana, accroupi, en face de la petite.

_ Maman et papa t'aiment plus que tout, Ella.  
_ Puss que toute la terre et le ciel.  
_ Plus que toute la terre et le ciel, répondit Anthony. Il va falloir que tu cours très vite et très loin, d'accord. Va chercher Oncle Peter. Et reste avec lui, tu peux faire ça pour nous ?  
_ Fait la course ? demanda la petite, tandis qu'Anthony et Diana se redressèrent rapidement, un bruit les alertant, avant de se remettre face à la petite fille.  
_ Pas aujourd'hui, princesse. Il faut que tu cours le plus loin possible. Et n'oublie jamais à quel point on t'aime, dit Anthony avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Diana fit de même, répétant « je t'aime » jusqu'au moment fatidique.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. L'ouïe des loups les alertaient que le danger était de plus en plus proche.

_ Ma chérie, il faut que tu cours maintenant. Va voir Oncle Peter, ne t'arrêtes pas avant. Ne regardes surtout pas derrière toi. Cours !

Et la petite fille s'exécuta. Elle partie en courant, le plus loin possible de ses parents. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit un rugissement familier, et pourtant si différent de celui qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui s'était fait mal. Elle décida de faire demi-tour, attirée par ce bruit si familier mais si étrange, et se cacha dans un buisson. Les bruits furent décuplés, la souffrance à vif résonnant dans la forêts, dans le corps de Gabriella, au plus profond d'elle.

Ce qu'elle vit ensuite alla au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Le corps sans vie de sa mère reposait sur le sol. Malgré la nuit, les torches des fusils permettaient de voir les veines noires recouvrir son visage. A côté, son père pleurait. Il était enchaîné, tenu par deux hommes vêtus de noir, à bout de bras. Un homme, plus âgé, s'approcha d'Anthony, un objet dans la main. Gabriella ne voulait pas regarder, et pourtant elle ne put détacher son visage de la scène d'horreur qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Les deux hommes mirent de force son père à genoux, lui tenant les bras en arrière. Le plus vieux leva son arme et asséna un coup violent sur Anthony. Seul un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et la seconde d'après, la tête de son père roula sur quelques mètres, pour finir en heurtant le corps de sa mère.

Gabriella n'entendait plus rien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle tremblait. Elle n'a même pas émis un son. Ses jambes et son instinct l'ont portée, pendant plusieurs kilomètres, toute la nuit. Elle était épuisée, assoiffée, affamée. Elle finit par s'écrouler. Jusqu'alors brumeux, le voile se transforma en un voile noir. Puis plus rien.

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci aux différents story fav et follow que j'ai reçu, ça m'a fait très plaisir !_

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)_


	9. Chapter 8

_ Gabriella ? Gabriella !  
_ Gabriella, ouvre les yeux !  
_ Allez, réveille-toi !  
_ Gabriella !  
_ Laissez la respirer !  
_ Gabriella !  
_ Attends, elle a l'air de revenir à elle. Laisse-lui un peu le temps.

Le flou se dissipa devant les yeux de Gabriella alors qu'elle se réhabituait à la lumière ambiante. En reprenant ses esprits, elle s'aperçut que quatre paires d'yeux l'observait. Le vent de panique qui l'avait prit un peu plus tôt revint à elle, et elle se remit à trembler et à chercher de l'air, se débattant des mains qui étaient posées sur elle.

_ Ecartez-vous, laissez la respirer, dit Peter d'une voix forte, avant de rajouter, plus calmement: Gabriella, ce n'est rien. Tu es en sécurité. C'est fini.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille, choquée par les quelques images qu'elle avait pu voir. L'atrocité, l'horreur de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister — une nouvelle fois — ne quittait pas son champ de vision. Peter l'avait prit dans ses bras, la tête de la jeune fille posée sur son torse et il la serrait avec force, la berçant doucement, et la réconfortant.

Melissa, qui s'était réveillée entre temps, avait trouvé les occupants du salon sans dessus-dessous. Scott et Peter avaient le teint blafard, Malia était paniquée et Derek essayait de réveiller Gabriella, sans succès. Après un rapide coup d'oeil à son fils, elle avait alors prit les choses en main en s'approchant de Gabriella et en essayant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. La seule chose que Derek et Malia réussirent à lui dire fut qu'elle s'était figée quand Scott avait planté ses griffes dans la nuque de Derek. Melissa avait alors lancé un regard interrogateur et suspicieux autour d'elle avant de reprendre ses soins vers la jeune fille, qui commençait à bouger de nouveau. « Rassurant », pensa-t-elle. Peter avait fait un bond et s'était approché de sa nièce, demandant à tous de s'écarter.

Derek et Malia s'étaient déplacés à côté de Scott, toujours assis en face, sur le fauteuil, tout comme Melissa.

_ Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Melissa.  
_ Je ne sais pas, elle s'est figée d'un coup, elle est devenue glacée et… commença Derek.  
_ On lui a mit une couverture sur elle et je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie enfin c'était bizarre elle avait les yeux ouverts mais elle ne réagissait pas et puis d'un coup il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux et elle s'est évanouie enfin je suppose parce que ses yeux se sont fermés et elle ne bougeait plus, dit Malia, qui reprenait presque son souffle.  
_ Scott ? interpella sa mère. Tu vas bien ?  
_ Peter cherchait des renseignements sur les protecteurs, de ce que Anthony avait pu lui dire, et puis d'un coup, on était plus dans sa tête mais dans celle de Gabriella. Je ne l'ai pas touchée et on est entrés dans sa tête, dit-il l'air complètement abasourdi.

Melissa prit la tête de son fils entre ses mains, et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Scott ? Scott ! Tu n'es plus dans sa tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? insista-t-elle alors.

Scott sembla réagir un peu plus, et posa son regard sur Gabriella et Peter, en face de lui. Il se leva et les rejoignit sur le canapé, prenant la place de Peter.

Melissa, Derek et Malia suivirent Peter dans la cuisine, qui se servait un verre de scotch. Il le bu d'une traite, avant de s'asseoir.

_ Qu'est-ce… commença à dire Melissa, avant d'être coupée.  
_ Comme Scott l'a dit, et je ne sais pas comment, mais on est entré dans la tête de Gabriella. Elle voulait revoir ses parents et normalement, si elle était toujours d'accord, elle aurait dû passer après moi, raconta-t-il. Mais sans qu'on ne sache comment, ou pourquoi, on s'est retrouvé dans ses souvenirs. Le premier était un soir d'été ; Derek et moi étions dans le jardin avec ses parents et ce soir là, ils m'ont demandé si je voulais être le parrain de Gabriella, ce que j'ai bien évidemment accepté. Mais d'un coup, tout a changé et on est entré dans le dernier souvenir que Ella a de ses parents, la nuit où ils ont été tués. Ils lui avaient dit de courir, de ne pas se retourner, mais elle a entendu un bruit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, et elle a voulu retourner voir ses parents, parce que pour elle, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Mais les chasseurs les avaient rattrapés et…

Peter reprit son souffle et déglutit. S'il avait fini par se remettre de la mort d'Anthony et de Diana, découvrir leurs derniers moments, les souffrances qu'ils avaient enduré, était un supplice pour Peter. Ils étaient tout pour lui, cette famille était tout pour lui, et pourtant, la seule chose qu'il ne s'était jamais promis, les protéger, a été un échec.

_ Diana était morte sur le sol, des veines noires marbrant son corps. Anthony a été exécuté… ils… ils lui ont coupé la tête.

Il secoua sa tête, effaçant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

_ Elle a tout vu. Elle avait trois ans et elle a assisté au meurtre de ses parents. Elle était cachée, dans un buisson et elle a vu son père se faire tuer et…

Sa voix se brisa. Un mélange de colère et de tristesse s'échappa des yeux de Peter, qui pleurait en silence. Les poings fermés, il y canalisait toute sa haine. La douleur de ses griffes se plantant dans sa peau n'était rien comparé à la tristesse et à cette rage qu'il ressentait.

Melissa et Malia avaient les yeux embués, cette dernière enlaçant son père assis devant elle. Derek ne disait rien, mais son expression montrait un certain choc. Comme si tout ceci n'était pas réel.

_ J-je… je suis sincèrement désolée, dit Melissa d'une voix emplie d'empathie, à l'attention de Peter.

Elle posa une main timide sur l'un de ses poings en sang, et le serra. Il la regarda, lui fit un léger sourire, puis quitta la maison sans regarder derrière lui, laissant Malia et Derek debout dans la cuisine, déconcertés.

Dans le salon, Gabriella pleurait toujours, mais les bras de Scott la rassurait davantage. Il lui murmurait que tout irait bien, que c'était fini, qu'elle était en sécurité. Mais après ce qu'il venait de voir, était-ce vraiment le cas ? Il se sentait désemparé, inutile. Et cette cruauté ravivait en lui des souvenirs bien trop douloureux.

Dans ses bras, Gabriella s'était un peu calmée. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, mais ses soubresauts et ses sanglots avaient diminué en intensité. Elle frissonnait, mais finit par se redresser lentement, quittant la chaleur des bras de Scott. Ce dernier lui mit la couverture utilisée un peu plus tôt autour d'elle, une de ses mains dans son dos. La jeune fille finit par lever les yeux vers Scott, et vit le teint pâle de ce dernier.

_ T-tu as tout vu ? dit-elle d'une voix brisée, coupée par une respiration encore saccadée.  
_ Oui, répondit-il le regard fermé. Peter aussi.

Gabriella ouvrit grand ses yeux.

_ Comment il v-  
_ Mal, comme toi.  
_ Et comme toi, ajouta-t-elle.  
_ Non, ça va.  
_ Non, ça ne va pas, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main, qui tremblait dans la sienne. Je le vois.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, avec une telle intensité que Scott eut l'impression qu'elle regardait son âme. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Comment ça pourrait aller après avoir vu ce qu'elle a vécu ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui importe pour le moment, c'est toi, dit-il d'une faible voix.

Il lui essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, tandis qu'elle le regardait toujours avec intensité, force.

Au même moment, Melissa, Malia et Derek revinrent dans le salon. Chacun d'eux pris Gabriella dans ses bras. Melissa leur proposa une fois de plus de rester dormir, au vu des évènements, mais l'un comme l'autre décidèrent de rentrer, voir comment allait Peter, et surtout voir s'il ne retomberai pas dans les travers qu'il avait mit si longtemps à enrayer.

Scott et Gabriella ne mangèrent pas, l'appétit coupé. La jeune fille monta se coucher quasiment aussitôt après le départ de Derek et Malia. Elle répondit à un message de Jenna, qui la tenait au courant de ce qui se passait au lycée et décida ensuite d'envoyer un message à Peter, maintenant qu'elle avait son numéro.

A: Peter  
 _Je ne t'ai pas vu partir tout à l'heure, mais je suis là, si jamais tu as besoin._

A: Peter  
 _Au fait, c'est Ella. Gabriella. Enfin… voilà._

Elle était allongée dans son lit, dans le noir, mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ca faisait déjà deux heures, peut-être trois, qu'elle restait immobile, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle avait peur de dormir, peur de revoir les corps sans vie de ses parents. Elle était terrifiée. Et des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête: comment elle avait pu voir ça ? Comment s'en était-elle sortie ? Est-ce que son cerveau d'enfant avait fait abstraction de ces évènements ? Elle était épuisée. Physiquement et moralement. Son énergie semblait avoir été drainée. Et elle s'était mise à tourner et se retourner dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et vit Scott face à elle. Il portait un short et un débardeur noir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

_ Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus, hein ?

Gabriella répondit par la négative. La maison était silencieuse, l'heure assez tardive en était la raison.

_ Moi non plus, avoua-t-il. Tu… tu veux peut-être quelque chose dans la cuisine ? J'allais me chercher à boire.  
_ Reste.

Ce mot lui échappa de la bouche. Elle n'avait pas fait attention, pas réfléchi. C'était sorti tout seul, c'était brut, c'était sincère. Scott croisa son regard, et paru surpris.

_ Pardon, excus-  
_ Pas de problème, dit-il.

Il ferma la porte et s'installa à côté de Gabriella. Il était mi-assis, mi-allongé, alors que la jeune fille, allongée, avait le visage tourné vers lui.

_ Merci, finit-elle par dire, rompant alors le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.  
_ De quoi ? dit-il en baissant les yeux vers elle.  
_ D'être là.

Scott lui répondit par un léger sourire, puis prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. A côté de lui, la jeune fille semblait plus calme. Son rythme cardiaque avait considérablement ralenti, retrouvant une cadence normale. Sa respiration se faisait plus lente, mais plus profonde. Quelques minutes après, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie, conservant néanmoins la petite ride qui se formait sur son front lorsqu'elle était préoccupée. Il la regarda dormir, avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée à son tour, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

* * *

Melissa, qui venait de se lever pour aller au travail, alla prévenir son fils qu'elle partait. Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte doucement, elle trouva la chambre de Scott vide. Elle revint alors sur ses pas et ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre d'ami. Elle découvrit deux silhouettes profondément endormies, l'une sous la couette, probablement roulée en boule, la tête contre l'épaule de la seconde, allongée sur le dos, un de ses bras sous sa tête, qui elle était tournée vers la jeune fille. Scott était au dessus des draps, et malgré le froid qui s'était installé dehors, il ne semblait pas frissonner pour autant. Dans le plus grand des silences, Melissa entra dans la chambre, prit une couverture dans l'armoire et la déposa sur son fils, avant de lui embrasser le front.

_ Je pars travailler, chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille du garçon.

Un léger « Hmm » d'une voix encore endormie fut sa réponse et elle quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Toujours endormi, Scott ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était toujours dans la chambre d'ami, avec Gabriella. Lorsqu'il se réveilla près de deux heures plus tard, il ouvrit grands les yeux, sursautant presque. Il fut étonné de trouver sur lui une couverture, ne se rappelant pas l'avoir prise. Il se souvint alors que sa mère était passée. Il passa sa main sur son visage, avant de se tourner vers Gabriella, qui dormait toujours à côté de lui, sa tête dépassant à peine du dessous de la couette. Son visage était tourné vers lui, comme lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Il sourit, avant de se lever délicatement et de quitter la chambre à pas feutrés, afin de se préparer pour la clinique, où il travaillait aujourd'hui.

Ses pensées ne cessèrent d'aller et venir entre les souvenirs de Peter et ceux de Gabriella. Si ces derniers avaient profondément choqués Scott, ceux qu'il avait pu entrevoir de Peter étaient tout aussi déstabilisants. Le jeune homme avait pu voir le plus âgé des Hale plus heureux que jamais, entouré de sa soeur et de son meilleur ami et beau-frère. Les parents de Gabriella représentaient tout pour lui. Il allait devoir parler à Derek, pour en savoir plus. Comment l'homme qu'il avait vu dans ces souvenirs, avait pu devenir celui qu'il a rencontré, qui l'a transformé par pure quête de pouvoir ?

Dans la maison des McCall, Gabriella émergeait doucement de cette nuit de sommeil. Epuisée par ce qu'elle avait découvert, mais aussi terrifiée d'y repenser, elle avait pourtant dormi sans rêves. Assez étonnant, elle imaginait que son cerveau avait décidé de se protéger, de faire abstraction de tout. Néanmoins, ce fut l'une des premières choses à laquelle elle pensa en se levant. Puis elle se rappela que Scott était resté avec elle, qu'il avait dormi avec elle. Elle se sentie rougir, mais une vague de chaleur traversa son corps. Après être passée par la salle de bain et s'être lavée, elle consulta son téléphone et vit quatre messages non lus.

De: Jenna  
 _Coucou toi ! J'espère que tout vas bien aujourd'hui. La pause du midi n'est pas la même sans toi. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je passe ? Je pourrais te faire à manger, on discutera des derniers potins ! Passe une bonne journée Gabbie._

Gabriella sourit lorsqu'elle lut le message. Jenna pouvait être parfois un peu trop brute de décoffrage, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle s'était habituée à la savoir très expressive, très franche. Elle lui répondit assez rapidement qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle la reverrai très vite, puisqu'elle revenait le jeudi au lycée de Beacon Hills. Le second message qu'elle avait reçu venait de Peter.

De: Peter  
 _Tout va bien Ella. J'avais juste besoin de souffler un peu, comme toi j'imagine. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, même si ça devrait être le contraire. Disons que ces « évènements » ont fait remonter de très, très mauvais instincts, que j'essaie de contrôler depuis quelques années maintenant. Je ne peux pas sombrer et abandonner une nouvelle fois. Pas pour Malia. Pas pour Derek. Pas pour toi._

Rassurée par ce second message, elle souffla un coup. Malia lui avait confiée que Peter n'avait pas été le meilleur parent qui soit, que c'était un abruti arrogant et assoiffé de pouvoir, mais elle n'en savait pas plus de ces « très mauvais instincts » qu'il évoquait. Mais visiblement, c'était quelque chose d'assez grave, et Gabriella ne pouvait s'empêcher que d'être inquiète pour lui.

Les derniers messages venaient de Scott.

De: Scott  
 _Je suis à la clinique jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi._

De: Scott  
 _Je m'excuse aussi pour hier soir. J'ai fini par m'endormir et ça t'as peut-être mise mal à l'aise de voir que j'étais à côté. Même si en y repensant, je n'aurais pas pu te laisser seule. C'était maladroit et déplacé._

La jeune fille était étonnée de recevoir un tel message. Elle lui avait demandé de rester, parce qu'elle se sentait bien à ses côtés. Parce qu'il la rassurait d'une manière qu'elle n'arrivait pas à qualifier, et que le sentir près d'elle la détendait. Malgré ce regard inquiet qu'il portait souvent depuis quelques jours, sa respiration, calme et stable, avait un effet apaisant. Et Gabriella s'en était déjà rendue compte à de nombreuses reprises, depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle lui répondit rapidement.

A: Scott  
 _Comme tu me le dis si bien, arrête de t'excuser. Je pense qu'on avait besoin de ça, tous les deux. Et c'est peut-être égoïste, mais ça m'a rassurée que tu sois là. Merci._

Une fois le message envoyé, elle n'attendit pas de réponse et commença à rassembler ses affaires à côté de son sac, dans la mesure où elle rentrerai chez elle le lendemain. Elle descendit ensuite dans le salon, reprit le livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille et poursuivit sa lecture.

* * *

A la clinique, Scott était plongé dans son travail. Deaton lui a fait part de sa rencontre avec Peter la veille, et lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. L'émissaire n'avait aucune réponse réelle pouvant expliquer pourquoi Scott et Peter avaient pu voir les souvenirs de Gabriella. La seule explication qu'il donna, en y ayant réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, fut qu'elle avait en quelque sorte projeté son inquiétude, comme si elle avait créé une bulle invisible, un bouclier, engendrant ainsi le passage de l'un à l'autre. Mais même cela était incertain. Une fois de plus, Deaton avoua son manque de connaissance en ce qui concerne les dons du protecteur.

Depuis qu'il travaillait avec lui, Scott n'avait jamais vu son patron aussi fatigué, les traits aussi tiré semblait être épuisé, remarquant ses mains qui tremblaient par moment. Il semblait parfois absent, et quand Scott l'interrogea sur son état de santé, l'émissaire ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, changeant de sujet aussitôt.

Un rapide bip se fit entendre et Scott consulta son téléphone. Il vit un message de Gabriella, et se sentit soulagé après l'avoir lu. Il sourit sans vraiment faire attention, puis reposa son téléphone dans sa veste, un poids s'étant levé de ses épaules.

En début d'après midi, une fois sa journée de travail terminée, Scott rejoignit Derek chez lui, après s'être assuré que Malia et son père n'étaient pas présents. Ils prirent place dans la cuisine, où Derek servit un café à son ami.

_ Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? demanda le brun aux yeux bleus.  
_ Peter. Hier, quand j'étais dans ses souvenirs, quelque chose m'a marqué… commença à dire le plus jeune. Il avait l'air profondément heureux. C'était étrange.  
_ Pourquoi ça ?  
_ Même s'il s'est amélioré depuis quelques temps, je ne me le suis jamais imaginé heureux. Ou même gentil. Il avait tellement l'air attaché aux parents de Gabriella, ou même à elle, c'est…  
_ Etonnant ?  
_ Oui. Etonnant.  
_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Peter a toujours été quelqu'un d'assez particulier. Du peu que je m'en souvienne, mais aussi de ce que j'ai toujours entendu dire, quand il était petit, il n'était pas particulièrement sociable. C'est grâce à Diana qu'il s'est un peu plus affirmé, se voyant dans le rôle de « grand frère protecteur ». Sa petite soeur, c'était son monde. Anthony, c'était presque pareil. Il l'admirait, il correspondait à tout ce qu'il aurait aimé être: un père aimant, un mari attentionné. Un protecteur pour sa famille.  
« Les soirées de pleine lune, il arrivait qu'il perde le contrôle, surtout en étant plus jeune. Diana et Anthony savaient le ramener. A la naissance de Gabriella, tout fut différent à nouveau. Tu le sens toi aussi, la sérénité qu'elle dégage malgré elle ? Peter la sentait tout le temps. Et cette sérénité le contenait. Il voyait cette petite famille heureuse, il voyait sa soeur épanouie, et il voulait les protéger à tout prix. Les perdre a été fatal pour lui. Non seulement il a perdu sa famille, mais il a aussi perdu son ancre, et il a faillit à sa promesse. Puis après, il y a eu l'incendie. Ca n'a rien arrangé. Il n'a pas pu protéger sa famille à deux reprises. D'où sa quête de pouvoir. »

Scott ne savait plus quoi dire. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi l'homme était si attachée à Gabriella, pourquoi il avait basculé et surtout en quoi les souvenirs qu'il avait pu entrevoir étaient si particuliers pour le plus âgé des Hale.

_ Wow, je…  
_ C'est beaucoup. Je sais. J'ai mis du temps à mettre les bouts les uns derrières les autres. Et j'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il a explosé, quand il était plus jeune. Il a perdu la tête, il est devenu imprévisible et surtout, il a perdu toute humanité. C'est pour ça que Laura est morte de ses griffes, pour ça que tu as été mordu. Il a toujours voulu devenir plus fort, plus impitoyable, pour paradoxalement protéger ce qu'il n'avait plus à ce moment: une famille.  
« Depuis qu'il a Malia, depuis que j'ai un peu plus de contacts avec lui, il va mieux. Il travaille sur lui, fait des efforts. Même si tu ne le vois pas forcément, il a changé en trois ans. Malia l'aide beaucoup. »

Scott, toujours étonné de ces nouvelles informations, et Derek discutèrent encore un peu avant que le plus jeune rejoigne son domicile.

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre ! Les prochains seront normalement plus courts.  
Un grand merci pour toutes ces lectures, ces follows, ces favs et ces reviews, ça me va droit au coeur :) _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Passez une bonne semaine, et à très vite !_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis. J'ai seulement imaginé une autre suite à son histoire._

* * *

Melissa était rentrée peu avant Scott, et était dans le salon avec Gabriella. Après avoir observé la blessure au flanc de cette dernière, elle fut étonnée de voir que seule une légère cicatrice était visible. La jeune fille avait cicatrisé incroyablement vite, mais l'infirmière ne s'en inquiéta pas, mettant cela sur le compte du surnaturel auquel la jeune fille faisait désormais partie. Scott, une fois rentré, s'installa à son tour dans le salon, après avoir salué sa mère et son amie, qui lui fit un sourire comme elle savait si bien les faire, la tête légèrement penchée, et le regard posé avec intensité sur lui. Tous les trois discutèrent un moment, puis un bruit sec se fit entendre dans l'entrée.

Scott se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, laissant apparaître devant lui un couple qui lui avait particulièrement manqué. Stiles prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, et ils restèrent un moment comme ça, avant que ce soit au tour de Lydia d'être enlacée par Scott. Melissa, les saluant à son tour, fut ravie de revoir cette boule d'énergie qu'était Stiles, contrastant avec le calme et la sérénité que dégageait Lydia. Vint enfin le tour des présentations. Gabriella s'était mise à l'écart des retrouvailles, et se faisait discrète.

_ Voici Gabriella. Gabriella, je te présente Stiles, mon meilleur ami… commença à dire Scott avant d'être coupé.  
_ Non, son frère, rétorqua Stiles avant de prendre la jeune fille, qui lui tendait la main, dans ses bras. Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance Gabriella.

Melissa n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. La relation entre son fils et son meilleur ami avait toujours dépassé une grande amitié. Ils s'étaient trouvé petits, et ne s'étaient plus lâchés depuis.

_ Et voici Lydia, sa petite amie.  
_ Enchantée, répondit cette dernière avant de prendre à son tour Gabriella ses bras.

Alors que Stiles et Scott discutaient, Lydia se figea, les yeux dans le vide et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

_ Hé, ça va ? dit Gabriella à la jeune rousse, qui ne semblait pas réagir. Lydia ?!

Scott et Stiles se rapprochèrent de Lydia, qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Une décharge venait de parcourir son corps, comme une force invisible qui l'avait paralysée. Elle n'avait que très rarement ressenti autant de puissance. La jeune fille revint petit à petit à elle.

_ Lydia, ça va ? demanda Stiles, un peu inquiet devant le moment d'absence de celle qu'il aimait.  
_ Oui, ça va, rétorqua-t-elle. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.  
_ Un café ? proposa Melissa, qui revenait de la cuisine les bras chargé d'un plateau sur lequel se trouvait des tasses et une cafetière.  
_ Oui, merci, répondirent le couple en choeur.

Gabriella prit place sur le fauteuil, et se tenait les mains, qu'elles sentaient trembler. Elle se sentait anxieuse tout d'un coup, paniquée. Malgré tout, elle participa à la conversation en cours, et se rendit compte, en discutant avec Lydia ou même Stiles, qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Scott se surprit à sourire en voyant ses meilleurs amis s'entendre si bien avec Gabriella. Alors que la jeune fille racontait qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait comme travail, et que la conversation dérivait progressivement sur les chasseurs, dont Scott avait débuté l'explication, Lydia l'interpella.

_ On devrait peut-être prévenir ma mère alors, dit Lydia.  
_ Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, je n'y avais absolument pas pensé, fit Scott.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans nous, dit Stiles avec un léger sourire.  
_ Pourquoi sa mère ? osa demander Gabriella.  
_ Je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire, mais… commença Scott.  
_ Ma mère est la directrice du lycée de Beacon Hills, dit Lydia en souriant, son téléphone à l'oreille. Allo Maman ? Oui on est arrivés. On est chez Scott là. Tu es occupée ? dit-elle avant de s'éloigner du groupe dans le salon.  
_ Donc, si je résume, des chasseurs sont après toi parce que tu es la nièce de Peter, la cousine de Malia et de Derek, et que tu as un pouvoir qu'ils recherchent pour pouvoir tuer tout le monde ?  
_ En fait, on ne sait pas s'ils sont au courant pour le Protecteur, dit Scott.  
_ Mais c'est à peu près ça, dit Gabriella, en baissant les yeux.  
_ Et les recherches que tu m'as demandé, commença Stiles.  
_ C'est pour savoir comment j'ai fini par atterrir chez mes parents adoptifs, dit la jeune fille.

Stiles se leva et alla chercher le dossier dans sa voiture, pendant que Scott se rapprocha de Gabriella. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore fait allusion aux évènements de la veille pour le moment. Il lui prit la main et lui demanda:

_ Ca va aller ?

Elle le regarda, prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

_ Ils sont vraiment gentils tes amis, ajouta-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Oui, très gentils !  
_ Gabriella, tu veux peut-être qu'on te laisse seule ? demanda Melissa, toujours assise dans le fauteuil.  
_ Ca ne me dérange pas que vous soyez là. C'est vous qui voyez. Après tout, vous êtes chez vous, répondit la jeune fille avec un léger rire, reflet d'une certaine gêne.

Melissa observa Scott un moment, puis reposa les yeux sur Gabriella avant de se lever.

_ Je pense que tu es entre de bonnes mains avec Scott. Je dois aller faire quelques courses de toute façon, dit la femme aux boucles brunes avant de se lever et d'embrasser son fils, et d'enlacer Gabriella.

Lydia s'apprêtait à revenir dans le salon quand elle marqua une pause. Elle vit Scott et Gabriella discuter et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voir son ami heureux, bien que préoccupé, lui faisait plaisir. Stiles la rejoignit à ce moment-là, en silence, laissant les deux jeunes gens discuter pendant quelques minutes encore.

_ Elle l'a ramené, hein ?

Pour seule réponse, Lydia lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle avait vu son petit-ami perdu, se sentant inutile face à la détresse de Scott après la mort de Liam. Mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, ils retrouvaient petit à petit celui qu'ils avaient connu.

_ Au fait, il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? s'inquiéta alors Stiles.  
_ Rien de très important, seulement une forte lumière, et un froid glacial. Mais on en parlera plus tard, d'accord ?  
_ D'accord.

Ils retournèrent donc dans le salon, et Gabriella les suivaient des yeux, anxieuse.

_ Prête ? demanda Stiles à Gabriella, avant de recevoir comme réponse un léger hochement de tête.

Le jeune homme déposa sur la table basse un dossier, qu'il ouvrit et feuilleta. Rapports, photos, documents administratifs. Tout était mélangé, des post-it accrochés à certains documents. Scott sentait la respiration de Gabriella se faire plus saccadée, son rythme cardiaque plus rapide.

_ J'ai rangé le tout par ordre chronologique, dit Stiles. J'ai ton certificat de naissance, Gabriella Diana Hale, née le 22 novembre 1992 au Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Fille de Diana Eloïse Hale et Anthony Will Hartley. C'est tout bon ?  
_ A vrai dire, j'en sais rien, mais ça correspond à celui que Peter m'a donné, dit Gabriella, la voix légèrement tremblante. Donc j'imagine que c'est bon oui. La date de naissance est bonne en tout cas.  
_ J'ai quelques dossiers médicaux, rien de bien méchant mais tout s'arrête à tes trois ans en fait. C'est ce que j'ai pu trouver grâce à Scott, qui m'a dit de commencer par là. Ensuite, c'est surtout par rapport à quelques évènements, mais surtout ta tâche de naissance.  
_ Comment tu-  
_ C'était dans ton dossier médical. Celui de quand tu étais bébé. On dirait un croissant de lune, c'est ça ? Sur ton flanc droit ?  
_ Oui…  
_ Donc mes recherches semblent être les bonnes… dit-il d'une faible voix. Bon, je… euh…  
_ Ne fais pas attention à moi, dis moi tout et on verra après, fit la jeune fille, anxieuse mais impatiente et pressée d'en finir.

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Lydia et à Scott, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

_ Ne prends pas mon ton assez formel pour un manque d'émotions, s'il te plaît…  
_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Gabriella se triturait les mains, son pouce faisait rouler son ongle sur le dessus de l'une d'entre elles.

_ Une fillette de trois ans et demi, donc toi, a été retrouvée par un couple de randonneur dans la forêt, en hypothermie et fortement déshydratée. Ils ont d'abord cru que tu étais morte avant de se rendre compte que tu respirais toujours, malgré un pouls particulièrement lent. Tu as été emmenée à l'hôpital le plus proche, examinée et aucune trace d'abus n'a été découverte. Tu as ensuite été placée sous la responsabilité des services sociaux, qui l'ont mise dans un foyer de San Francisco en attendant d'être adoptée. Il n'y a, par contre, aucune mention de tes parents biologiques, que ce soit dans le rapport de l'assistante sociale ou celle de la pédopsychiatre. Deux options ont alors été inscrites sur ton dossier médical: soit tu n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé pour que tu te retrouves en pleine forêt, seule, soit ton cerveau a fait abstraction, comme c'est souvent le cas chez les très jeunes enfants. Comme une sorte de mécanisme de protection, de préservation.  
« Ensuite, j'ai des rapports qui indique que tu as été placée en famille d'accueil à deux reprises, avant d'être adoptée. La première fois fut l'affaire d'une petite année, jusqu'à tes quatre ans et demi. La femme qui t'a accueillit à souffert de gros problèmes de santé, d'après ton dossier, et n'a malheureusement pas pu te garder. Tu as été accueillie une seconde fois quelques semaines après ton retour au foyer. Ca a duré presque qu'un an et demi, jusqu'à tes six ans. La garde leur a été retirée parce que… »

Stiles arrêta son récit, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le regard de Gabriella l'implorait de continuer, en sachant très bien que vu comme c'était parti, la suite allait être difficile à encaisser. Il déglutit assez fort, prit une inspiration et continua:

_ La garde leur a été retirée parce que l'assistante sociale est arrivée à l'improviste une fois, et, comme c'est indiqué dans son rapport, tu étais en culotte et débardeur, des bleus et entailles diverses sur les bras et les jambes, et un oeil cerclé de bleus. C'est toi qui lui a ouvert la porte, le couple étant apparemment absent. D'habitude, ils disaient souvent que tu n'étais pas là, ou que tu dormais, mais souvent, tu étais habillée donc les différentes traces d'abus ne se voyaient pas. Et puisque tu ne te plaignais pas, personne n'en savait rien. Tu n'allais pas à l'école, tu ne sortais jamais de chez eux. C'était pareil pour les deux autres enfants qui étaient avec toi, même s'ils étaient plus âgés. Elle a appelé la police et les services sociaux, et ils t'ont emmenés directement à l'hôpital, grâce à des ambulances appelées en renforts. Les examens ont montré des traces d'abus répétés, une épaule disloquée, une fracture du poignet et une autre, plus légère, sur le crâne.  
« Heureusement, une famille t'a ensuite accueillie et t'a adoptée. Ils avaient un fils plus âgé, de trois ou quatre ans je crois. Ils voulaient un second enfant, mais n'ont jamais pu en avoir. Lorsqu'ils t'ont vu et ont vu ton sourire, ils n'ont pas hésité. C'était Amanda et Jonathan Whiteley. Après ça, il n'y a plus eu aucun signe de maltraitance ou d'abus. Ils ont pendant longtemps été suivi, mais il s'est avéré que rien n'indiquait un mauvais traitement. »

Il leva les yeux vers Gabriella, dont les larmes luttaient pour ne pas quitter ses yeux. Entre la tristesse, la culpabilité et la colère, elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'effondrer. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle s'était enfoncé l'ongle si profondément dans la main qu'elle saignait à présent. Lydia s'apprêtait à se lever quand Scott la devança, prenant un mouchoir avant de le poser sur la main de Gabriella, qu'il prit dans la sienne.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'apprendre ça comme ça. J'aurais aimé avoir quelque chose de plus réjouissant à te dire, finit par dire Stiles, une voix pleine d'empathie.

Des larmes avaient réussi à s'échapper de ses yeux bleus-gris, mais elle réussit tout de même à dire, essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

_ C'est du passé. C'est... c'est fini.

Elle chercha le regard de Scott, comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle se disait. Il acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête et la prit dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle détestait au plus profond d'elle cette vulnérabilité constante. Elle avait l'impression de pleurer continuellement depuis l'accident de ses parents. Et elle s'en voulait de gâcher la vie de tout le monde avec ses états d'âmes, ses soucis qui finalement n'en sont plus vraiment, puisque tous ceux auxquels ils se rapportent sont morts. Morts à cause d'elle. Elle en était persuadée.

Stiles et Lydia regardaient Gabriella, impuissants. La main du jeune homme tremblait encore. Malgré son entraînement au FBI, être l'annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles restaient difficile pour lui, d'un naturel heureux et joueur. Lydia restait présente à ses côtés, toujours, que ce soit dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Et il ne pouvait lui en être plus reconnaissant. La jeune rousse s'était levée et était retournée dans la cuisine, ramenant une tasse d'eau chaude et un sachet de thé à la menthe. Quand elle tendit la tasse à Gabriella, qui s'était détachée de l'étreinte de Scott, celle-ci lui offrit un léger sourire.

_ Merci.  
_ De rien, fit Lydia, lui rendant son sourire.

* * *

La fin de la journée fut plutôt calme. Gabriella s'était calmée, et discutaient avec Lydia de livres, de la France et de tout un tas d'autres choses. Scott et Stiles s'étaient un peu mis à l'écart.

_ Elle a pas eu une vie facile, dit Stiles en voyant son meilleur ami l'observer discrètement.  
_ Et encore, si tu savais…  
_ De quoi ?

C'est alors que Scott lui expliqua les évènements de la veille. Son meilleur ami le regarda, choqué.

_ On en a vécu des choses horribles, et je sais à quel point c'est dur de s'en remettre. Mais ce qu'elle a vécu, c'est pire.

Stiles posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

_ Mais elle n'est pas toute seule, et toi non plus, dit Stiles.

Scott lui sourit. Son meilleur ami, son frère, savait trouver les mots justes au moment opportun. Ils riaient alors que la porte se mit de nouveau à sonner. Scott alla ouvrir et découvrit face à lui Malia, Derek, et Peter, en retrait. Malia prit Stiles dans ses bras, puis Lydia. Derek fit de même, tandis que Peter se contenta de son sarcasme habituel, du moins vis à vis du jeune homme.

_ Stiles.  
_ Peter, répondit l'intéressé sur le même ton.  
_ Content de voir que l'Académie ne t'as pas tué. Ou pas. En fait, je n'en ai rien à faire.  
_ Toujours aussi charmant.

Il salua ensuite Lydia, puis se tourna vers Gabriella, qui le prit, à sa surprise, dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment ensemble, avant le départ de Lydia et Stiles, qui mangeaient chez le père de ce dernier. Peter, Malia et Derek étaient venus voir comment se portait Gabriella, et les deux plus jeunes discutaient avec la jeune fille tandis que Scott prit Peter à part, lui expliquant rapidement ce que Stiles avait trouvé sur la jeune fille. Scott sentit une vague de colère monter chez Peter, et s'empressa de le calmer, ayant pour argument que Gabriella n'avait pas besoin de ça.

La soirée fut assez calme. Malia, Derek et Peter rentrèrent chez eux assez tôt. Melissa était revenue quelques minutes plus tôt. Après avoir manger, Scott et Gabriella étaient posés devant la télévision, en silence, alors que Melissa était au téléphone dans le salon, avec son compagnon, en voyage d'affaires jusqu'au vendredi. Gabriella, qui s'endormait alors sur le canapé, la tête tombant sur l'épaule de Scott, décida qu'il était l'heure de se coucher.

La nuit avait été différente de celle qu'elle avait connue la veille, plus froide, mais aussi plus agitée. Beaucoup plus agitée. Elle faisait des cauchemars, ayant l'impression que des bribes de souvenirs resurgissaient. Elle bougeait beaucoup, le sang circulant à une vitesse folle dans ses veines, vitesse alimentée par les battements de son coeur toujours plus rapide. Elle dormait, mais elle était essoufflée, en sueur, se débattait contre ses propres démons, invisibles.

Mais ce qui la réveilla ce fut le manque d'air soudain qu'elle ressenti, comme si on l'étranglait. Ses membres étaient comme paralysés, et pourtant, elle était parcourue de spasmes. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, incapable de se redresser. Elle avait froid, sa tête tournait et des picotements traversaient son corps, comme si des milliers de petites aiguilles s'étaient retrouvées dans son sang, piquant à chaque battement de son coeur. Il lui fallu un moment pour réussir à se calmer, et à reprendre une respiration à peu près normale. « Une crise d'angoisse », pensa-t-elle. « Ca faisait longtemps ».

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre ! Un peu plus long que ce que j'avais imaginé. La suite arrivera sûrement demain ou après demain, j'ai quasiment fini de l'écrire.  
Encore un grand merci pour vos lectures, follow, fav et reviews. Je suis ravie !_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! A très vite :)_


	11. Chapter 10

La suite de la semaine s'avéra être assez calme. Finit les révélations sorties de nulle part. Elle semblait retrouver sa vie, celle qu'elle avait connue avant l'agression, avant de savoir que les loups-garous étaient réels, avant de savoir qu'elle avait été adoptée. Les questions qu'elle s'était posées n'avaient pas vraiment de réponses. Scott lui avait dit qu'il avait parlé à Deaton de l'épisode de la mémoire, mais même l'émissaire n'avait aucune réponse précise, hormis le fait que c'était peut-être une projection de sa propre inquiétude. Stiles lui avait également confié que ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'elle a vécu entre trois et six ans pouvaient être un mécanisme de protection créé par son cerveau. Elle aurait voulu des réponses plus claires, plus rationnelles, quelque chose de tangible. Pourtant, elle devait se contenter de ses quelques explications, reflet même du brouillard qui s'est accumulé autour de son identité, sa véritable identité, toutes ces années. Le mercredi, lendemain de sa rencontre avec Stiles et Lydia, elle avait rassemblé ses affaires et était rentrée chez elle dans l'après-midi en remerciant une nouvelle fois Melissa et Scott de leur accueil, après que ce dernier l'ai d'abord amenée à l'école, récupérer sa voiture, avant de retourner travailler.

Le retour au lycée de Beacon Hills se fut dans la bonne humeur, malgré la nuit désastreuse qu'elle avait passée. Une fois de plus, des cauchemars se mélangeaient à des bribes de souvenirs refoulés, créant un ensemble terrifiant, du moins aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle avait reprit les cours et la journée du jeudi, puis celle du vendredi, se déroulèrent sans accroc. Les élèves semblaient peu ravis de la revoir, espérant profiter de moments libres au cours de la journée. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ces collègues, au courant de l'histoire — merci Jenna —, lui souhaitèrent un bon retour, et s'enquirent de son état de santé. Le midi, la pause déjeuner se fit entourée de Jenna. Le jeudi et le vendredi. La jeune femme s'était accaparée Gabriella, cherchant à avoir davantage d'informations sur ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces quelques jours, qui était venue la voir et si elle s'était bien reposée. Elle lui avoua même qu'une fois, elle a sonné chez elle mais personne n'avait répondu. Gabriella lui répondit qu'elle devait sûrement être à un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Un mensonge, bien évidemment. Pourquoi avait-elle menti à celle qui se disait son amie ? Elle se surprit elle-même de son comportement, mais poursuivit sa conversation avec la conseillère d'éducation.

Scott retrouva Gabriella le vendredi, dans la salle des professeurs vide en ce milieu d'après-midi, au moment où ils avaient tous les deux un heure de libre.

_ Ce soir, tu veux venir à la maison ? osa-t-elle demander, avant d'ajouter rapidement. Avec Malia, Derek, Stiles, Lydia, enfin qui tu veux.

Scott sourit légèrement.

_ Ca risque d'être compliqué, dit-il.

Le visage de Gabriella se décomposa malgré elle. Scott s'en rendit compte.

_ Non, non, ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai pas envie, bien au contraire ! C'est juste que c'est la pleine lune ce soir. Pleine lune et, loup-garou, chuchota-t-il, ça ne fait pas spécialement bon ménage.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Nos émotions sont exacerbées, notamment les émotions négatives, comme la colère, les envies de meurtres, tout ça. On souffre parfois de maux de têtes assez importants, de névralgie.

Gabriella essaya de ne pas tiquer à l'évocation « d'envies de meurtres ».

_ Mais tout peux se dérouler sans accroc, notamment si on garde le contrôle, continua Scott. Et j'y arrivai avant. Mais je ne me suis pas transformé pendant très longtemps et…  
_ Tu t'es transformé la semaine dernière, dit Gabriella avec hésitation.  
_ C'était la première fois depuis près d'un an, et un an, c'est extrêmement long pour un…, enfin, tu vois. Tout ça pour te dire que même si c'est contrôlable pour le moment, ça pourrait ne pas le rester. Et je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si tu étais blessée par ma faute, dit-il secouant la tête comme pour effacer les mauvaises pensées qui y faisaient irruption.

Gabriella tendit sa main et la posa sur la sienne.

_ Je comprends.  
_ J'espère que c'est partie remise ? dit-il avec ce sourire en coin, léger, mais tellement sincère qui la faisait presque rougir.  
_ Oui, partie remise, dit la jeune fille qui braqua son regard dans celui de Scott.

Au même moment, la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit avec force. Gabriella et Scott reprirent leurs esprits et essayèrent d'avoir une conversation normale quand ils virent que c'était Jenna qui avait fait irruption, les bras chargés d'un carton.

_ Bonjour, bonjour ! Un petit coup de main ? demanda-t-elle alors que Scott se levait pour la débarrasser. Des nouvelles fiches d'orientation pour les élèves ! Vous n'avez pas de cours vous deux ?

Elle s'approcha de la cafetière et rempli sa tasse.

_ Non, dit Gabriella.  
_ Pas à cette heure, répondit Scott.  
_ Enfin bref, dit Jenna. On se voit tout à l'heure Gabbie. Scott, tu m'aides à porter ça dans mon bureau s'il te plaît ? Gabbie doit se reposer, tu sais, la blessure et tout.

Alors que Jenna quittait la pièce, sa tasse à la main, Scott se retourna vers Gabriella.

_ Je sais que vous êtes potes et tout, mais je ne l'aime pas. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me plaît pas.  
_ Oui, elle est assez particulière mais au fond elle est gentille.  
_ Peut-être. J'espère. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, et que tout le monde ne peut pas nous plaire, dit Scott. Je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra tout à l'heure…  
_ Scott tu viens ? s'écria Jenna du couloir.  
_ Tiens moi au courant pour ce soir… par rapport à la lune, dit Gabriella.

Scott lui fit un clin d'oeil, avant de rejoindre les bras chargés la conseillère d'éducation dans le couloir.

La sonnerie retentit, marquant le début de la dernière période de cours. Deux heures à tenir, avec deux classes différentes. Finalement, la journée était passée relativement vite malgré tout.

* * *

_ Sortie entre filles ce soir ! s'écria Jenna, qui venait d'arriver dans le vestiaire. J'ai l'impression que ça fait super longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues. Donc autant se retrouver autour d'un verre, comme d'habitude !

Et effectivement, cela faisait un moment que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient plus vues. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de boire un verre ensemble, de temps en temps. Jenna était toujours très interrogatrice, alors que Gabriella ne parlait peu. Elle appréciait la jeune femme, mais avait un peu de mal à la considérer comme une grande amie malgré tout, même si la réciproque allait dans ce sens.

Et de toute façon, elle avait besoin de sortir, de voir du monde, de se changer les idées. Rester chez elle à ruminer n'allait pas faire avancer les choses, ou l'aider à dormir. Jenna avait l'air particulièrement enjouée de la réponse positive de son amie. Elle indiqua qu'elle passerait prendre Gabriella à sept heures, avant d'aller dans un bar proche du domicile de la jeune femme.

Vêtue d'une robe noire assez simple, les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval et portant un maquillage léger faisant ressortir ses yeux, Gabriella éclipsait de loin Jenna, qui avait également opté pour une robe noire moulante et un maquillage parfait. Elle irradiait de confiance en elle.

_ Wow Gabbie ! Dis donc tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié aujourd'hui, dit la jeune femme, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je me sens presque jalouse.  
_ Non, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, répondit la jeune file dont les roues se mirent à rougir.  
_ Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi ! Tu es prête ? On y va !

Une fois arrivées au bar, elles commandèrent deux boissons et prirent place à une table, indiquée par le serveur, non loin du comptoir. La musique était plutôt forte, très dansante et entraînante. Elles discutèrent pendant deux longues heures, en faisant une petite pause pour danser entre deux verres.

_ Ce gars était en train de te dévorer des yeux, dit Jenna dont le sourire était contagieux.  
_ Non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! répondit Gabriella, les joues s'empourprant.  
_ Totalement ! Il était à fond !  
_ Il ne m'intéresse pas de toute façon, dit-elle d'un ton qui s'est montré plus sec qu'elle ne le voulait.

Jenna parue légèrement surprise, mais n'y fit pas plus attention.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Rien, un peu dépassée par pleins de choses, dit-elle en faisant tourner sa paille dans son verre, un cocktail sans alcool.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Non, rien de très important. Ne gâchons pas cette soirée ! dit-elle faussement enjouée, affichant un large sourire sans émotion.  
_ Tu as raison, dit Jenna sans y prêter attention. A une soirée qui risque d'être inoubliable !

Elles levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent.

Elles riaient et Gabriella avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis un moment. Scott ne lui avait pas envoyé de message de la soirée, et elle hésitait à lui en envoyer un. Ce n'était pas son genre, elle n'aimait pas ça, ayant l'impression de déranger. Néanmoins, comme lui avait expliqué Scott, ça pouvait être assez difficile comme période. Elle mit donc son embarras de côté, et profita de l'absence de Jenna, se défoulant sur la piste de danse.

A: Scott  
 _J'espère que tout va bien, et que ce n'est pas trop dur. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je suis sure que tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu retrouveras le contrôle. - Gabriella_

Elles sortirent du bar pour minuit et demi, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir. Gabriella proposa à Jenna de boire un café chez elle, avant qu'elle ne rentre, afin de boucler la soirée. Une fois chez elle, la jeune fille s'excusa et alla se changer, tandis que Jenna, qui finalement venait pour la première fois chez son amie, découvrait un peu les lieux.

Dans les tons beiges, gris et blanc, la pièce principale, salon/cuisine, était chaleureuse. Des petits objets, disséminés dans la pièce, permettait de cerner un peu plus le caractère de la jeune fille. Des figurines étaient disposées sur la bibliothèque, remplie de livres variés, un petit globe terrestre en verre à proximité de la télévision. Des petites plantes grasses étaient réparties un peu partout. Le canapé était couvert de quelques coussins, et une couverture grise fine était posée sur le dossier. Peu de choses trainaient sur la table basse, si ce n'était un ordinateur et un livre, auprès duquel se trouvait un sous-verre. Dans un coin proche de la fenêtre, une lampe à lave jaune était disposée sur un tabouret, entouré de trois petits palmiers d'intérieur. La cuisine, dans les tons gris, était relativement petite, mais la taille suffisait pour une personne. L'appartement, de ce qu'elle entrevoyait, était comme elle l'avait imaginé: simple et bien rangé. Un petit détail étonnant attira néanmoins son attention: un cadre était posé à plat, face cachée, sur la bibliothèque. Intriguée, Jenna le leva discrètement et regarda la photo cachée. On reconnaissait facilement Gabriella au milieu, entourée de ce qui semblait être sa famille. Un jeune homme était à côté d'elle. Entendant du bruit, elle reposa la photo très rapidement et s'installa sur le canapé.

_ C'est très mignon chez toi, dit Jenna en voyant Gabriella arrivée, vêtue cette fois-ci d'un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt gris et son gilet en maille favori.

Elle était démaquillée, mais son visage restait très doux, très beau, presque enfantin.

_ Merci ! Désolée, j'avais un peu froid en robe, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu. Tu veux peut-être que je te prête un gilet, ou autre chose ?  
_ Non ça ira. Par contre, je prendrais bien ce café que tu m'as promis, répondit la jeune femme.  
_ Je te fais ça. Merci de m'avoir poussée à sortir ce soir, j'en avais bien besoin.  
_ Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Il fallait un peu rattraper le temps perdu.  
_ Oui, c'est vrai ! dit Gabriella en revenant avec un café dans une main et un chocolat chaud dans l'autre. Tiens.  
_ Merci. Est-ce que tu aurais du sucre par hasard ? demanda Jenna.  
_ Oh oui, surement. Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié !

La jeune fille revint rapidement, avec quelques sucres dans un petit pot.

_ Ah, super ! merci beaucoup Gabbie.  
_ Je ne bois pas beaucoup de café, donc j'ai tendance à oublier le sucre, dit la jeune fille.

Elles discutèrent un moment, mais très vite, l'une des jeunes filles ne se sentit pas bien.

_ Gabbie, ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre, fit Jenna.  
_ Je n-ne sais pas ce qui m'a… m'arrive, mais je… je me sens vraiment pas b-bien d'un coup, dit Gabriella qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle essaya de se lever pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas répondre. Deux pas plus tard, elle s'écroulait par terre.

_ Jen-Jenna, appelle une am-ambulance s'il te plaît. C-ça ne va pas du t-tout, dit la jeune fille, d'une voix endormie.  
_ T'en as mis du temps, répondit Jenna, la voix ayant changé totalement de ton. A force de sourire bêtement, je commençais à avoir mal à la mâchoire.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu…, dit Gabriella en essayant de se lever.

Jenna lui donna un coup de pied sur la tête, assommant la jeune fille, dont l'arcade était à présent ouverte.

_ Shh, fais dodo. On va aller faire un tour, répondit-elle sèchement, avant d'ajouter, le téléphone à l'oreille. C'est bon, vous pouvez monter. Blanche Neige fait un somme.

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre ! Un poil plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît tout de même._

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) A très vite !_


	12. Chapter 11

Après avoir déposé le carton dans le bureau de Jenna, Scott retourna auprès du coach, pour la dernière période. Les heures passèrent lentement. Scott avait passé une journée assez difficile, la pleine lune ayant plus d'effets sur lui qu'habituellement. Il n'était pas du genre à ne pas aimer quelqu'un, et pourtant, il venait de dire, sans filtre, qu'il n'aimait pas Jenna. La jeune fille ne lui avait jamais rien fait, jamais manqué de respect ou quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Et ne c'était pas gêné pour le faire remarquer à Gabriella. « Sûrement un effet de la pleine lune », pensa-t-il. Pourtant, la petite heure qu'il avait passé avec la jeune fille aux yeux bleus-gris l'avait détendue, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait apprécié lui parler, la voir, et pourtant, il avait vu la déception quand il lui a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir, l'inquiétude et la peur traverser son visage quand il lui a parlé de la pleine lune, des envies de meurtres et des sauts d'humeur. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui était apaisant. Et même s'il ressentait ça auprès d'elle, il ne pouvait pas risquer de la blesser. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose par sa faute, il n'en sortirai pas vivant lui-même.

La fin de la journée arriva assez vite, un mal de tête grandissant s'emparant de Scott. Il devait retrouver Derek et Malia ce soir, qui avait promis de garder un oeil sur lui. Stiles et Lydia devaient également venir un petit moment. Il choisit néanmoins de passer deux petites heures à la clinique, afin d'aider Deaton. Les soirées de pleines lunes sont souvent plus chargées, ses effets étant ressentis par tous les animaux, bien que les degrés soient différents. Pourtant, il fut surpris de voir le petit bâtiment fermé et vide. Personne n'était là, et il semblait que personne n'y avait mis les pieds de la journée. Il tenta d'appeler Deaton sur son téléphone, mais il tomba rapidement sur la messagerie. « Etrange », pensa-t-il. Il nourrit les animaux qui étaient encore présents, s'en occupa un moment puis, voyant l'heure, il dit au revoir à la vétérinaire de garde qui venait d'arriver, prit sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

Sa mère était rentrée du travail, et lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, il l'entendit discuter avec une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

_ Donc, voilà en gros ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es parti pour le boulot, dit Melissa avant de lever la tête vers son fils, qui entrait à ce moment dans la pièce. Hé kid, tu as passé une bonne journée ? fit-elle avec inquiétude.  
_ Ca a été, pour le moment.

Il vit un homme se lever et s'approcher de lui, lui offrant alors un sourire radieux, bien qu'inquiet.

_ Salut Scott, content de te revoir, dit d'une voix calme l'homme qui n'était autre que Chris Argent.  
_ Bonjour, content de vous revoir aussi. Je suppose que ma mère vous a mis au courant de tout, hein ?  
_ Dans les grandes lignes, principalement ce que j'ai pu suivre, répondit Melissa en souriant.  
_ J'en connaissais déjà pas mal, pour être honnête.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ On a peut-être eu nos différends mais Deaton me tient au courant. Il tient beaucoup à toi et il voulait que je reste au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Et puis ta mère aussi, dit-il avec un sourire.

Chris et Melissa avaient eu quelque chose pendant un moment, puis ça s'était arrêté pendant un moment. Peut-être même que c'était de nouveau d'actualité, mais Scott n'en savait rien. Il n'y avait pas plus prêté attention, et s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'être devenu comme ça, aussi peu intéressé par ce qu'il l'entourait, par ce qu'il se passait dans la vie des personnes auxquelles il tient le plus. Aujourd'hui, son indifférence de ces derniers temps, de cette dernière année lui saute aux yeux, et ça lui fait mal. Parce qu'il avait toujours été proche de sa mère, très protecteur, et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas accordé autant de temps à sa mère qu'il l'aurait dû. Il aimait voir sa mère heureuse et le chasseur la rendait heureuse.

_ Scott, tu m'écoutes ? fit Melissa, à présent devant le jeune homme, les deux mains sur les épaules.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu sa mère se déplacer, ni entendue. La colère qu'il commençait à ressentir envers lui-même montait en flèche.

_ Désolé, j'étais ailleurs, dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
_ Oui, j'ai vu. Tu manges avec nous ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Euh, non… je vais rejoindre Derek. Je rentrerai sûrement demain matin.  
_ Pas de soucis, soit juste prudent.  
_ Deaton vous tient au courant ? C'était quand la dernière fois ?  
_ Euh, mercredi je crois. Pourquoi ? demanda Argent.  
_ Je sais pas, il n'était pas au travail aujourd'hui, et je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Sûrement rien de grave, il doit être malade, il avait l'air fatigué cette semaine.

Le regard de Scott ne tenait pas en place. Il regardait autour de lui, plus rapidement que la normale, alerte à tous les bruits qu'il entendait.

_ Scott ? Ca va ? demanda sa mère.  
_ Je… Je crois que je vais y aller. A demain, passez une bonne soirée.

Il quitta la maison en trombe, laissant Melissa et Argent stupéfait. Scott monta sur sa moto, malgré les températures toujours plus faibles. Il avait besoin de ressentir le froid sur la peau, traverser ses vêtements. Il avait besoin de faire diminuer la chaleur qui s'émanait de son corps. La sueur perlant sur son front, il arriva rapidement au loft de Derek, situé dans un ancien bâtiment industriel, légèrement à l'écart de la ville.

Tout comme celui qu'il avait possédé quelques années auparavant, l'endroit était vaste, éclairé de lumières tombant des hauts plafonds. Néanmoins, il semblait légèrement plus habité, des étagères le long du mur croulaient sous le poids des livres, de grands canapés et deux fauteuils à proximité. La cuisine était grande, sobre et épurée. Rien ne traînait. L'étage comportait trois chambres, sûrement une pour chacun des Hale.

_ Scott ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Derek, voyant les traits du plus jeune tendus, les yeux écarquillés, prêt à repérer la moindre menace.

En sueur, Scott semblait être dans un état second. Pourtant, une fois qu'il se mit à parler, il était lui. Le même que d'habitude.

_ Ca va je crois, fit Scott.

Ce qui était étrange, et Derek le remarqua très vite, fut la différence entre la condition physique de l'Alpha, et ce qu'il dégageait une fois qu'il se mettait à parler. Deux émotions totalement opposées, une guerre interne entre le contrôle et le lâché-prise, entre l'humanité et l'animalité.

_ Ca bouillonne à l'intérieur, finit par dire Scott, ce qui sorti Derek de ses pensées, les yeux toujours braqués sur le plus jeune.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Je sens qu'il y a une partie de moi qui veut se lâcher, et elle est beaucoup plus forte que je ne le pensais. Je… Je la retiens, mais c'est épuisant. Je suis épuisé, Derek. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner. Je ne peux pas m'abandonner.  
_ Il faut que tu essaies de vider ton esprit, te concentrer que sur ce contrôle, d'accord ?

Les mains de Scott se mirent à trembler, sa respiration se faisait plus rapide. Beaucoup plus rapide. Derek entendait le coeur de Scott battre à une vitesse folle.

_ Tu sais, c'est difficile. Très difficile. J'ai passé la journée à m'inquiéter. Ca fait une semaine que je m'inquiète en permanence… et j'en ai marre ! s'exclama-t-il.  
_ Scott…  
_ J'en ai marre d'être faible, de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, de déranger tout le monde avec mes problèmes ! s'écria-t-il.

Toute la colère que le jeune homme ressentait, toute cette haine et ce dégoût de lui-même qu'il a accumulé avait atteint un point de non-retour. Il ne le supportait plus. Il ne se supportait plus.

_ Scott, calme toi ! s'exclama Derek, dont le ton était devenu plus dur.  
_ Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes tous. Que je n'ai rien d'un vrai Alpha, que c'était un coup de chance. Petit Scott qui n'est même pas capable de se défendre seul, une honte parmi les loups-garous ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes tous partis. Je le sais et vous avez eu raison ! Si vous étiez restés, vous auriez fini par mourir !  
_ Arrête ! Tu dis n'importe qu-  
_ Regarde moi Derek ! Regarde moi ! explosa le jeune homme. J'ai l'air d'un Alpha pour toi ? D'un vrai Alpha ?! Je suis le pire Alpha qui est jamais existé ! Je n'ai même pas été capable de sauver Liam ! Mon propre bêta !  
_ Scott !  
_ Et Allison avant ça ! continua-t-il, ne faisant plus attention à Derek, des larmes de colère apparaissant dans ses yeux. A quoi bon être devenu un Alpha par la force de la volonté si c'est pour être aussi inutile, aussi pathétique, hein ? Peter avait raison, Deucalion avait raison. Même Gérard avait raison. Ils avaient tous raison !

Les yeux de Scott devinrent rapidement rouge, comme s'ils venaient d'être déclenchés. Mais ce n'était pas un rouge habituel, mais un rouge plus sombre, plus terne, plus effrayant.

_ Scott ! STOP ! s'écria la voix bestiale de Derek, dont les yeux s'étaient à leur tour mis à briller, d'un bleu glacial.

Il voyait dans les yeux du jeune homme cette bataille qu'il se livrait contre lui-même, cette collision entre ses deux identités qui le composait. Derek allongea de force Scott sur le canapé, les mains posées sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ses mouvements étaient erratiques, il semblait vouloir reprendre son souffle.

« La douleur te rend humain ». Le jeune homme se répétait cette phrase en boucle. Il fallait qu'il souffre. Mais il souffrait déjà. Il souffrait depuis trois ans. Il souffrait en permanence. « La douleur te rend humain ». Sa souffrance n'était pas physique, elle était psychologique. Il était brisé. Il se reconstruisait. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. « La douleur te rend humain ». Scott jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Derek, qui semblait l'appeler, mais il n'entendait rien. Il lâcha les poignets du plus âgé, qui le gardait à plat, sortit rapidement ses griffes et se les planta dans les côtes.

Derek sursauta, abasourdi par le geste de son ami. Il le relâcha aussitôt, retirant les mains du jeune homme de son corps. Ses yeux étaient redevenus marrons. Il le regardait, le regard lucide à nouveau, et presque suppliant.

_ Assomme-moi.  
_ Quoi ? Non mais Scott ça va pas ?!  
_ Assomme-moi, dit-il en se redressant en position assise. Ca va revenir, je le sens. S'il te plaît.

Devant le regard de son ami qui oscillait entre tristesse et colère, contrôle et déchaînement, Derek s'excusa avant d'accéder à sa requête d'un coup rapide et sec.

* * *

La tête de Scott lui faisait mal. Son cerveau tambourinait sur son crâne, comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et prit conscience que la lumière était tamisée. Il était allongé sur ce qui semblait être un canapé, celui de Derek. En passant la main sur son visage, il se rendit compte qu'il était en sueur. Des voix bourdonnaient en fond. Il se redressa lentement, alors que des silhouettes s'approchaient de lui.

_ Hé Scott, ça va mieux ? demanda Derek.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et observa les regards inquiets de Stiles, Malia et Lydia. Même Peter était là, un peu à l'écart.

_ Vous venez d'arriver ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu.  
_ Euh Scott, commença Malia.  
_ Ca fait trois heures qu'on est là, dit Stiles.  
_ Q-Quoi ?  
_ J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort. Désolé Scott, s'excusa Derek.  
_ C'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas…  
_ Non, non. Ca aurait pu être pire.

Le regard interloqué de Scott demandait à en savoir plus.

_ Disons que tu as eu un « sommeil » très agité. Tu bougeais sans arrêt, tu as même grogné plusieurs fois, pour rien en plus ! Mais ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est te voir te lever, probablement encore endormi mais tes yeux d'Alpha brillant d'un rouge vif. Tu as fait le tour de la pièce, tu nous a regardé avec Lydia et Peter et tu t'es rallongé, comme ci de rien n'était.

Scott ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux sur ses mains, qui se mirent à trembler. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand une légère douleur l'envahit au niveau de ses flancs. Ses griffes. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Lydia revint avec un verre d'eau pour le jeune homme, qui le descendit d'une traîne.

_ Sinon, ça va mieux ? demanda Malia.  
_ Un peu mieux que tout à l'heure, assura-t-il avec un bref sourire.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de l'incident, de ce que Scott avait pu dire. C'était flou dans son esprit, mais il se souvenait des grandes lignes. Craquer comme ça n'était pas son genre, mais ce n'était pas une question de pleine lune non plus. Il ressentait toutes ces choses, il les ressentait depuis longtemps. Mais visiblement, c'était arrivé à un point si insupportable qu'il avait explosé. Il sentait cette colère bouillonné au fond de lui comme u magma qui n'attend qu'à remonter à la surface. Pourtant, plus que quelques heures auparavant, il avait reprit le contrôle de lui-même, une certaine légèreté s'étant imposée à lui après s'être livré comme il l'avait fait, même si c'était malgré lui.

La conversation glissa rapidement vers Deaton, dont Scott n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis un moment. Même en période de « crise », l'émissaire lui envoyait des messages, pour le tenir au courant de ses nouvelles recherches et informations qui pourraient être utiles. Lydia l'informa qu'elle l'avait vu le jeudi matin, donc la veille, et qu'elle l'avait aussi trouvé fatigué. Selon elle, il devait sûrement être malade ou quelque chose comme ça. Le problème, c'était que son téléphone n'était jamais coupé. Jamais.

_ Je vais réessayer, il a peut-être eu un problème de batterie.

Scott se leva, s'approcha de sa veste et en sorti son téléphone. Il sentit un poids s'abattre dans son estomac quand il vit ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son téléphone. _Gabriella_. Il avait oublié Gabriella.

_ Scott, ça va ? demanda Stiles, en regardant son ami avoir changé de teint.  
_ J'ai oublié Gabriella. Je devais la tenir au courant et je l'ai oublié.

Il déverrouilla son téléphone et après avoir pressé l'icône « messages », il le lut.

De: Gabriella  
 _J'espère que tout va bien, et que ce n'est pas trop dur. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je suis sure que tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu retrouveras le contrôle. - Gabriella_

Il avait été envoyé il y a un peu plus d'une demi heure, et il se décida à lui répondre malgré tout.

A: Gabriella  
 _Excuse-moi, je t'ai oubliée. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je… disons que ce n'est pas une nuit facile, mais que ça aurait pu être bien pire, comme Derek me l'a dit. Tu dors ? Tu veux peut-être que je passe ? Enfin si ça te va… si tu ne m'en veux pas. Encore désolé._

Quelques minutes passèrent et toujours pas de réponse. La jeune fille lui faisait peut-être la tête après tout. Il attendit encore un peu et, sous le regard de Stiles, avait qui il discutait un peu à part du groupe, il essaya d'appeler la jeune fille.  
Il tomba directement sur la messagerie.  
Ca n'arrivait jamais.  
Jamais.  
Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Deaton d'abord. Puis Gabriella. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Non, non, non. C'était impossible.

Stiles voyait son meilleur ami le regard paniqué. Il comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Tu viens, on va chez Gabriella. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal, dit Scott dont le ton calme ne représentait pas la nervosité qui émanait de son corps.

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose à Scott, mais ce dernier le coupa.

_ Ca va, je gère. Tout est sous contrôle.

Malgré les protestations de Derek, Malia et Lydia, ils se mirent en route vers le centre ville, où se situait l'appartement de la jeune fille.

* * *

Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement, ils s'aperçurent que celle-ci était légèrement ouverte. Le mauvais pressentiment de Scott se confirma lorsqu'il poussa la porte du deux pièces. Si tout avait l'air en ordre, il huma différentes odeurs. Celle de l'huile d'argan de Gabriella. Une odeur plus fruitée, plus épicée, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas encore, et du sang. Sur le sol, entre le canapé et la cuisine. Pas grand chose, des petites gouttes de sang. Mais ça suffit à inquiéter Scott, qui s'enquit de le dire à Stiles.

_ Il y avait deux personnes ici. Gabriella et quelqu'un. Regarde les deux tasses.

Scott se dirigea vers la table basse et vit deux tasses. Un café et un chocolat chaud. La tasse de chocolat chaud n'était pas entièrement vide, mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce qu'il sentait. Ce n'était pas seulement un chocolat chaud. Quelque chose était à l'intérieur, à l'inverse du café, dont la tasse laissait penser qu'une femme était avec Gabriella, du rouge à lèvres visible sur le bord. Puis tout lui revient. L'odeur plus fruitée, le rouge à lèvres rose et la seule personne que Gabriella aurait pu inviter ici.

Jenna.

La jeune femme a-t-elle été enlevée aussi ? Pourquoi ? Sans qu'il y fasse vraiment attention, il composa le numéro de Derek.

_ Stiles, cherche qui est Jenna Fell si tu peux, j'appelle Derek.  
_ Scott ?

Mais son ami ne faisait plus attention à lui.

_ Derek ? Gabriella a disparu. La porte été ouverte, le téléphone toujours là. Il y a un peu de sang par terre et je…  
_ Scott ?! Ce n'est pas logique il y a un truc qui ne va pas, dit Stiles qui haussa un peu la voix. S'il y avait une autre femme avec Gabriella, pourquoi son sac n'est plus là ? Ils n'auraient pas pris le sac à main, et laisser le téléphone de Gabriella par terre. Ca n'a aucun sens !

Le cerveau de Scott fonctionnait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Ses mains tremblaient, sa vision devint brumeuse. Il avait du mal à respirer, comme si l'air s'était raréfié d'un coup dans la pièce. Il ne bougeait plus, ses membres ne répondaient plus. Son coeur battait à une vitesse folle, et il lui fallut toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder. Pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Son téléphone lui glissa des mains, et Stiles le rattrapa, avant de parler à son tour.

_ Derek ? C'est Stiles. Appelle Argent tout de suite. Scott m'a parlé d'une Jenna Fell. Je ne la connais pas mais si mon intuition est bonne, elle est au centre même du problème. Dis à Peter et à Malia de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. On vous rejoint chez Scott.

Il raccrocha et s'adressa à son meilleur ami, debout, immobile.

_ Scott ? Respire un bon coup. On va la retrouver. Elle va s'en sortir. Tu m'as dit qu'elle était forte. Accroche-toi à ça. Elle va se battre.

Scott leva les yeux vers Stiles, et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, se forçant à prendre de grandes inspirations.

_ Bien.

Il prit le prit dans ses bras. Un geste rapide, mais pour Scott, ça voulait tout dire.

_ Allez, prends ses clés et on ferme derrière. On retourne chez toi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la maison familiale. Scott avait insisté pour conduire la voiture de son meilleur ami, pendant que celui-ci faisait des recherches sur Jenna.

_ Jenna Fell. Conseillère d'éducation à BHHS, elle a suivi des études en psychologie. Elle est arrivée ici il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, peut-être un an. Avant, elle était à San Francisco et…  
_ San Francisco ? Gabriella était à San Francisco avant d'arriver ici.  
_ Sérieusement ?  
_ Oui, fit Scott d'une voix nerveuse, alors qu'il venait d'arriver devant chez lui.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et marchèrent en direction du perron, Stiles le nez toujours rivé sur son écran.

_ Elle a été mariée pendant deux ans avant de demander le divorce. Néanmoins, elle n'a pas reprit son nom de jeune fille.  
_ C'était quoi ? demanda Scott en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.  
_ Argent.

Scott et Stiles levèrent les yeux vers Chris, face à eux.

_ C'est ça, répondit Stiles avec hésitation.

Les mains de Scott recommencèrent à trembler, la sueur perlant à nouveau sur son front. Il était furieux. Il serra les points, les griffes se plantant dans ses mains. Il rentra dans la maison, suivi de Stiles, et vit que Peter, Malia et Derek étaient derrière, les traits durs. Encore un Argent. Toujours un Argent. Lydia n'en était pas moins énervée. Lorsqu'elle vit Stiles, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

_ C'est du côté de Gérard. La fille d'une de ses nièces. Je ne l'ai jamais vu moi-même, mais je crois que Kate avait eu des contacts avec. Scott, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Scott ne fit pas attention à ses explications, ou même ses excuses. Ce qui lui importait, c'était Gabriella.

_ Une idée où elle peut être ? dit-il d'un ton sec.  
_ J'ai essayé d'hacké son téléphone mais il est bloqué. Néanmoins, elle a dû oublier de couper totalement la géolocalisation de sa voiture parce que j'ai réussi à la repérer à l'extérieur de la ville, au milieu des bois. C'est un ancien entrepôt, situé à l'ouest. Le bail est au nom de son ex-mari. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis près de deux heures.  
_ Maman, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Ca ne recommencera pas comme la dernière fois, dit Scott. Argent va t'emmener et va te protéger. C'est hors de question que tu restes.  
_ Non mais Scott ça ne va pas ! s'exclama Melissa.  
_ Je viens avec vous ! protesta Chris.  
_ Tu ne te retrouveras pas à l'hôpital une nouvelle fois ! Et vous, vous êtes le seul qui puisse la protéger. Partez maintenant, envoyez moi l'adresse.

Scott était déterminé. Rien ne serait comme il y a trois ans. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Melissa voyait la détermination mais la détresse dans les yeux de son fils. Elle savait pourquoi il agissait comme ça, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas seul mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être morte d'inquiétude.

_ Mais…  
_ S'il te plaît Maman, supplia presque Scott.

Résignée, elle embrassa son fils, prit ses affaires et parti avec Argent, qui lui laissa l'adresse de l'entrepôt.

Scott se tourna vers Stiles.

_ Tu me prêtes ta voiture ? Ma moto est chez Derek.  
_ Tu ne crois quand même pas y aller tout seul j'espère ? s'exclama un Stiles stupéfait.  
_ Personne ne sera blessé ou tué par ma faute. Vous restez là.

Il commença à ouvrir la porte quand deux mains puissantes le tirèrent en arrière. Derek et Peter tenaient chacun un bras du jeune homme, tandis que Malia et Lydia se postèrent devant lui.

_ Ecoute. Tu n'iras pas tout seul. C'est hors de question. Tu as besoin de nous, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. On est ta force. Alors on reste, et on vient. Que ça te plaise ou non, dit Lydia d'un ton ferme.

Malia acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

_ Calmé ? fit Peter.  
_ Plus ou moins, maugréa Scott.  
_ J'espère que oui, parce que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à t'assommer à mon tour. On y va.

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre, bien plus long que ce que j'avais imaginé au départ. J'ai voulu décrire un peu comment Scott vivait cette première pleine lune depuis près d'un an, celle après s'être à nouveau transformé, et faire en quelque sorte un parallèle avec la soirée de Gabriella dans le chapitre précédent. J'espère avoir décrit tout comme il fallait, et que l'enchaînement reste assez compréhensible.  
J'espère aussi que mon histoire vous plaît toujours ! On arrive presque sur la fin._

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !  
Passez une bonne journée :)_


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis. J'ai seulement imaginé une autre suite à son histoire._

 **/!\** **Attention:** _**Trigger Warning**_ _sur certaines scènes, qui pourraient choquer (voir fin de chapitre)._

* * *

L'air était humide, la saleté voletait dans cette large pièce, sans fenêtre. Un néon pendait au plafond, la lumière vacillante et bien trop faible pour ce genre d'appareil. Quelques ampoules tombaient également du haut plafond, mais elles étaient éteintes. Le froid de l'extérieur avait réussi à s'insinuer dans la pièce, et c'est cette brise glaciale qui réveilla Gabriella.

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, une forte douleur à la tête la faisant grimacer. Néanmoins, elle se força, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée ici. Une forte odeur de renfermé, d'eau croupie et de rouille lui piqua le nez. En regardant face à elle, elle vit quelqu'un sur une chaise, attaché aux poignets et aux chevilles. Malgré la faible lumière, le regard qui se posa sur elle ne lui était pas inconnu. Deaton, dont la peur et l'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Quelques hématomes étaient visibles sur son visage, et sa pommette était ouverte.

Gabriella essaya de se lever, de bouger, mais manqua de tomber de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Les yeux grands ouverts, affolée, elle observait ses poignets, puis ses chevilles, également attachés bien fermement avec de la corde. Le moindre mouvement était douloureux, avec l'impression que ces entraves de fortune voulaient fusionner avec sa peau. La respiration de la jeune fille se fit plus rapide, plus saccadée. Elle n'avait pas encore dit un mot, les mots semblant bloqués dans sa gorge.

_ Gabriella ? Gabriella, calme-toi, dit Deaton d'une voix basse, qui se voulait calme mais ne l'était pas.

Elle regarda Deaton. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et sa vue se brouillait. Dans sa tête, elle hurlait, se débattait. Elle hurlait si fort que son mal de tête empira. Comment voulait-il qu'elle se calme ?

_ Essaie de reprendre ton souffle, continua de dire Deaton. Il faut que tu te calmes. Il faut que tu restes forte.

Il essayait de l'aider. Elle le savait, mais c'était difficile, très difficile de faire abstraction de ces liens qui l'immobilisait. Pourtant, elle s'efforça de prendre de grandes inspirations, et ralentit, sans s'en rendre compte, son rythme cardiaque qui s'était affolé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? finit par demander Gabriella, dont la voix se brisa.

Elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas laisser les larmes dévaler ses joues.

_ Ils vous cherchent. Toi et les autres, dit Deaton.

La jeune fille comprit instantanément, et elle sentit comme un couperet s'abattre sur sa nuque.

_ Non. Non, non, non… fit Gabriella, chuchotant, et choquée.

Elle secouait la tête, comme pour s'enlever toutes les mauvaises pensées qui assaillaient son imagination. Les larmes, qu'elle avait cherché à contrôler, s'échappaient de ses yeux tels un torrent. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver.

_ Ah, tu es réveillée ! Parfait ! Fit une voix sur sa droite qui lui glaça le sang.

Gabriella tourna rapidement la tête pour voir qui approchait d'elle. Jenna, changée depuis le dernier moment où elle l'avait vue, portait une tenue complètement noire. En voyant la veste qu'elle portait, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était gelée. En simple t-shirt et léger pantalon, le froid parcourait son corps, traversait ses os. Elle avait froid mais la colère, la haine et le sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait semblaient bloquer tout autre sentiment. Elle ne chercha même pas à accorder le bénéfice du doute à Jenna.

_ Pourqu-

Elle fut coupée par le coup de poing que lui asséna la brune dans le ventre.

_ Tu la fermes, c'est moi qui parle, balança Jenna d'un ton tranchant. Comme je disais, c'est parfait que tu sois réveillée, parce que nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle fit signe à deux des trois hommes dans le fond de la pièce de s'approcher, leur indiquant d'un mouvement de main de se mettre aux côtés de Deaton.

_ Tu vois, te trouver a été particulièrement difficile. Mais une fois dans notre viseur, on ne t'a pas lâché. Tu te souviens, la nuit où tu as été agressée à ta sortie de cinéma ? C'était nous. On pensait aussi t'avoir eu à San Francisco, en fin d'année dernière. Mais évidemment, il a fallu que tu ne sois pas dans la voiture à ce moment-là.

La colère que ressentait Gabriella dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu. Son sang bouillonnait, les muscles de ses membres étaient plus tendus que jamais et des larmes de haine coulaient sur son visage. C'était de sa faute. Ses parents adoptifs étaient morts par sa faute. Son frère était mort par sa faute. Gabriella les avaient tués. Elle en était persuadée.

Le sourire de Jenna se fit plus grand, en voyant la réaction de la jeune fille.

_ Gabriella ne l'écoute pas ! s'exclama Deaton avant de se prendre un coup de poing à son tour, sur la mâchoire.  
_ NON ! s'écria Gabriella avant de recevoir à son tour un coup, lui faisant échapper un cri de douleur.  
_ J'ai dis que c'était moi qui parlait ! Autant on aime s'amuser, autant c'est assez énervant d'être coupé toutes les deux secondes. Alors maintenant on se tait que je puisse continuer ma petite histoire. Après, on passera aux choses sérieuses.  
« Donc, comme je le disais, tu n'étais pas dans la voiture. Un coup dur pour nous, et passer ton temps à l'hôpital nous rendait la tâche difficile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors on a attendu. On a attendu patiemment, et comme si le destin le voulait, tu es revenue ici. Pour être honnête, on ne l'aurait jamais cru. Beacon Hills. La parallèle est vraiment trop beau pour être vrai. »

Jenna tournait autour de la jeune fille, appuyant avec force sur les épaules de Gabriella comme pour montrer sa présence, mais aussi confirmer sa supériorité.

_ Tu sais, pendant longtemps, ma famille à chercher à anéantir la tienne, par tous les moyens. Et apprendre que tu es le protecteur également nous a ravi ! Si tu savais comment on a été heureux, quand Scott McCall a pris cette balle faite d'aconit bleue, et n'a pas bronché.

A l'évocation de Scott, Gabriella frissonna.

_ Ce bon vieux Scott. Tu sais, mon oncle Gerard a cherché à le tuer déjà. A plusieurs reprises. Mais il est increvable, enfin… Quand on s'attaque directement à lui, ajouta-elle avec un grand sourire.  
_ Je ne te dirais rien ! s'exclama Gabriella.

Jenna prit la jeune fille au coup, et resserra sa main.

_ Tu sais, même si tu ne parles pas, on a les moyens de te faire souffrir. De tous les faire souffrir.

Gabriella cherchait à se débattre, l'air dans ses poumons se raréfiant. Jenna serra un peu plus son emprise.

_ C'est vraiment dommage, tu aurais pu mourir la semaine dernière, et personne n'aurait été blessé par ta faute. Mais voilà, il a fallu que tu t'en sortes. Et ce petit cadeau nous a fait un grand plaisir. Réduire à néant une meute en un seul coup, c'est le rêve pour de nombreux chasseurs, dit-elle, un large sourire sur son visage.

Elle lâcha la jeune fille qui reprenait doucement son souffle bruyamment, se retourna vers le dernier homme, celui près de la porte, et lui dit « Ramène le », avant de se tourner vers Gabriella.

_ Ton ami Deaton n'a malheureusement rien voulu nous dire, ou plutôt rien nous confirmer, mais il semblerait qu'après des siècles de recherche, on ait enfin trouver un moyen de renverser la capacité du protecteur. L'avantage d'aujourd'hui, c'est que c'est la pleine lune, comme tu le sais. Ca a été bien pratique pour nous, mais c'est aussi essentiel pour notre petite expérience.

Le bruit qui se fit entendre glaça le sang de la jeune fille. Un homme arriva dans la pièce et tirait derrière lui un animal, visiblement maltraité, et surtout affamé. La muselière qu'il portait étouffait en vain les grognements forts qu'il émettait. Gabriella, les yeux ronds, était effrayée. Elle chercha à bouger, à se détacher, mais ne réussit qu'à faire saigner ses poignets. Deaton aussi essayait de bouger, mais les deux hommes à ses côtés le maintenait immobile.

_ Tu vois, une très belle morsure de loup et un cocktail bien particulier sont tout ce dont nous avons besoin, en plus de la pleine lune, bien évidemment. Ensuite… tu verras rapidement ce qui t'attends. On ne veut pas te gâcher la surprise. Mais sache que nous allons faire durer le plaisir un maximum. Il s'agit d'honorer des siècles de recherches de la part de mes ancêtres, tout de même ! s'exclama Jenna.

Elle s'éloigna tandis que l'homme au loup se rapprochait dangereusement de la jeune fille, qui tentait toujours de se détacher, et dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le loup, au pelage gris, avait les lèvres retroussées, les crocs d'un blanc de nacre semblaient aiguisés. Les yeux d'un bleu foncé profond étaient rivés sur elle, salivant comme devant un repas qu'il attendait depuis des semaines.

Gabriella ne pouvait quitter l'animal des yeux. Elle le regardait bouger lentement, prêt à attaquer. L'un des deux hommes à proximité de Deaton se rapprocha du loup et le plaqua au sol, tandis que le premier, qui tenait la chaine, retira la muselière avec prudence. Elle ne comprenait pas comment, mais le loup ne sembla pas faire attention à ses bourreaux. Il avait le regard verrouillé sur Gabriella, tétanisée.

Il suffit d'un sifflement pour que le loup gris se jette sur la jeune fille attachée, agrippant de ses crocs acérés son tibia. Il le relâcha, puis le rattrapa une seconde fois, les crocs enfoncés plus profondément dans la chair. La douleur qui envahit Gabriella à ce moment là était si intense, si forte qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de crier, de hurler, dans l'espoir de l'atténuer. Le sang glissait sur son corps, s'échappait de la morsure, les vêtements qu'elle portait n'épongeant plus rien. Elle était insensible à ce qui l'entourait, concentrée seulement sur la douleur et le sang qui s'échappait de sa jambe. Elle n'entendit pas Deaton crier, elle n'entendit pas le coup de feu qui suivit. Elle vit simplement le loup s'effondrer, une mare de sang se formant à ses pieds. Elle pleurait, bruyamment, mais n'en avait rien à faire.

_ Enlevez moi ça de là, ordonna Jenna avec dédain, avant de s'approcher de Gabriella, une seringue à la main, plus grande que la normale. Tu vois ça ? C'est une cocktail de produits mortels pour un loup-garou, mais également pour un humain. Aconit bleue, lichen du loup, aussi connu sous le nom d'aconit jaune, et gui. Pas grand chose, hein ? Ensemble, avec la morsure d'un loup à la pleine lune, ils sembleraient qu'ils inversent ton don. C'est cool, non ?

Deux hommes armés s'approchèrent de Gabriella, et entreprirent de la détacher.

_ Bouge ou tente quoi que ce soit, ton ami Deaton meurt. Une balle entre les deux yeux. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? dit-elle alors qu'un autre homme se posta devant l'émissaire et le mis en joue.

Gabriella acquiesça difficilement, les larmes dévalant les joues et la douleur lancinante. Une fois détachée, les deux hommes la portèrent jusqu'à une table légèrement inclinée, où elle fut rattachée, les poignets et les chevilles maintenues par des lanières en cuir. Elle n'avait pas cherché à se débattre, peut-être à tort. Même si elle avait voulu tenter quelque chose, la douleur qui se diffusait dans sa jambe était bien trop présente pour que ce soit une réussite.

Cette fois-ci allongée, elle ne bougeait plus. Elle était terrifiée.

_ Cette seringue, je vais devoir l'enfoncer dans ton coeur.

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour Gabriella. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et un vent de panique prit la jeune fille, qui tira sur ses liens tant bien que mal.

_ Arrête de bouger, je devrais piquer autant de fois que ça rate, alors stop, dit Jenna, le ton froid.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle enfonça d'un coup sec la seringue et poussa la solution dans le coeur de Gabriella, qui se cambra au même moment. La respiration coupée par le choc, elle sentait le froid du métal de l'aiguille dans son coeur, le mélange glacé qui lui brulaient les veines à mesure qu'il se propageait dans son corps. Un nouveau cri s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Les talkies-walkies des hommes armés se mirent à faire du bruit.

_ Jenna, il y a eu une brèche. On y va !  
_ Je veux qu'on garde l'entrée d'ici ! Personne ne rentre dans cette pièce, s'exclama la brune avant de se retourner vers Gabriella. Tes petits amis arrivent, que le spectacle commence !

Le regard machiavélique, elle quitta la pièce.

_ Je reviens dans cinq minutes, le sérum doit faire effet. Ensuite, on va s'amuser.

La porte fermée, Gabriella se mit à pleurer. La douleur était beaucoup trop importante, beaucoup trop forte. Elle forçait sur les liens, essayait au moins de les détendre mais plus elle bougeait, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, tout comme les cordes un peu plus tôt. Elle était en sueur, le froid qu'elle avait pu ressentir avait disparu. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur, son sang comme de la lave en fusion, qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper. Les poignets en sang, elle forçait dessus, encore et toujours. En vain.

Deaton regardait la jeune fille se débattre et essayait à son tour de se détacher mais rien n'y faisait. Les liens étaient beaucoup trop serrés, beaucoup trop ancrés dans sa peau, qu'il commençait à sentir un liquide chaud lui couler sur les mains. « Probablement du sang », se dit-il, forçant toujours sur ses entraves.

Gabriella pleurait, et gémissait de douleur. La plaie sur sa jambe était énorme, le loup l'ayant mordue à deux reprises. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang, et malgré la lumière assez faible, l'émissaire parvenait à distinguer le rouge profond du sang sur le tissus noir. Sa plaie dégoulinait encore du liquide fumant qui traversait ses veines. La jeune fille était submergée par la souffrance.

_ Essaie de contrôler la douleur, dit Deaton, dont la panique devenait difficile à étouffer. Contrôle là.  
_ Ils vont leur faire du mal. Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent à cause de moi, souffla la jeune fille, en larmes. Ca fait mal. Ca fait tellement mal.  
_ Pense à eux alors. Contrôle la douleur pour eux. Tant que tu la contrôles, rien ne leur arrivera. Je te le promets. Fais moi confiance. Soit forte.  
_ V-vous lui direz ? commença à dire Gabriella.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Vous leur direz que je les aime, que je l'aime, fit Gabriella, d'une voix faible. Promettez le moi.  
_ Tu leur diras toi-même.  
_ Promettez le moi, supplia-t-elle avec force.

Deaton ne voulait pas faire de telles promesses. Il savait où ça allait mener et il n'était pas prêt à voir cette jeune fille mourir. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses dans sa vie, tellement d'horreurs que la seule chose qu'il voulut lui promettre, serait qu'elle aurait sa vie à vivre, en sécurité, entourée des gens qu'elle aime. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Ce n'est pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne voulait pas être rassurée. Elle voulait juste qu'ils sachent qu'ils ont compté pour elle. Bien plus qu'ils ne l'imaginent, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble.

_ C'est promis, se résigna à dire Deaton.

* * *

Jenna et deux autres chasseurs revinrent dans la pièce, armés.

_ C'est que t'es plutôt dure à briser, dit le premier, un grand blond.  
_ Elle a toujours eu de la chance, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dit un second homme, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, dont la voix lui glaça le sang.

C'était son agresseur. Celui qui l'avait attaquée au lycée. Il était grand, brun, dans la trentaine. Il approcha sa main du visage de Gabriella, comme pour caresser sa tempe, mais la jeune fille lui cracha au visage, avant qu'il n'est pu la toucher. Il l'attrapa alors au cou et serra. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, Jenna lui ordonna de relâcher sa prise, et de s'écarter.

Un bruit familier capta l'attention de Gabriella. Plusieurs rugissements se firent entendre. Ils étaient lointains. Mais on les entendait. Terrassée par la peur, ce qu'elle entendait la rassura mais elle se mit à paniquer, encore plus quand elle entendit les coups de feux fuser, et des cris perçants résonner à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Ils allaient mourir, et elle était attachée, ne pouvant rien faire pour les aider.

Jenna ne tint pas compte de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle attrapa un couteau sur la table à proximité et s'approcha de Gabriella. Le grand blond découpa le tee-shirt de la jeune fille et son pantalon, de façon à ce qu'elle est un semblant de short.

_ C'est l'heure de l'expérience, dit-elle alors qu'elle entailla la cuisse gauche de la jeune fille, qui cria de douleur.

Plusieurs hurlements féroces se firent entendre et le visage de Jenna s'illumina.

_ Visiblement, le sérum dans ton sang les affecte également, dit-elle, victorieuse.

Alors que Jenna la regardait, l'air plus heureux que jamais, la jeune fille ressentit un coup violent au niveau du ventre, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur. Quelqu'un venait d'être touché. Et elle l'avait ressenti. Mais elle ne pouvait pas atténuer la souffrance. Jenna déplaça le couteau un peu plus haut et passa la lame sur sa blessure au flanc, avant d'enfoncer le couteau. Un nouveau cri s'échappa, en écho à un hurlement de douleur. Ce hurlement n'était pas inconnu à Gabriella. C'était le même que celui que sa mère avait poussé, le soir où ils avaient été assassinés. Le même cri d'agonie. Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre un tel bruit. Plus jamais.

_ Le parallèle était tentant, jubila Jenna.

Gabriella prit sur elle quand son agresseur, le grand brun, enfonça ses doigts dans la morsure de sa jambe. Elle gémit, mais ne cria pas. Elle leva la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à Deaton qui hocha la tête. Elle posa ensuite son regard dans celui de Jenna, qui se mit à retirer le couteau tout doucement. Des larmes de douleur s'échappaient des yeux bleus-gris de Gabriella, qui s'efforça de calmer sa respiration, de réguler son rythme cardiaque.

Lorsque Jenna approcha le couteau légèrement au dessus de la poitrine de la jeune fille, elle perdit le contrôle et frissonna, la lame aiguisée s'appuyant contre sa peau, l'entaillant sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Gabriella laissa échapper un cri, moins puissant mais tout de même présent. Elle souffrait, et cette souffrance envahissait ses pensées. Elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Mais les hurlements et les rugissements qu'elle entendait, légèrement plus proches, la ramenèrent vers son idée de départ. Ils ne devaient pas souffrir. Ni Malia, ni Derek, ni Peter, ni Scott. Aucun d'eux ne devaient souffrir.

Gabriella essaya de nouveau de faire le vide dans son esprit, alors que Jenna continuait à faire parcourir la lame du couteau sur elle, la coupant par ci, l'enfonçant plus ou moins profondément par là. Elle gémit, laissa échapper des petits cris, mais elle fit abstraction de tout. Elle se concentra sur ce qui comptait le plus à ces yeux: les protéger.

Petit à petit, elle se ferma à tout bruit extérieur. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration, sur les battements de son coeur. Elle ne se battait plus, elle ne résistait plus. Elle contrôla seulement l'impact de sa souffrance, de la douleur qu'on lui infligeait. Elle ferma les yeux, et imagina devant elle Derek qui la regardait comme quand elle était plus petite, comme dans son souvenir. Ses yeux malicieux et son sourire, la petite main qui tenait la sienne, et la promesse qu'il avait faite à Ella de toujours la protéger, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle s'imagina Malia, la jeune fille pleine de vie, drôle et particulièrement attachante avec qui elle avait tout de suite accrochée. Elle revenait de France et présentait à tous son copain, qu'elle avait rencontré dans l'avion. Le hasard avait voulu qu'il soit un loup-garou. Elle semblait plus heureuse que jamais, et ce bonheur rayonnait sur Peter. Gabriella sentit la lame du couteau passer sur son bras droit, et grimaça alors que la lame s'enfonçait lentement dans sa peau, cria alors que le couteau semblait tourner dans la plaie. Elle se sentit pleurer, mais elle ne devait pas craquer. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte.

Elle continua à s'imaginer Peter, la façon dont il veillait sur elle quand elle était plus petite, le bonheur qui s'étalait sur son visage quand il regardait Diana et Anthony, quand il regardait Malia, ou même cette fierté lorsqu'il écoutait parler Derek. Jenna obligea Gabriella à ouvrir les yeux, en lui mettant la pointe du couteau sur la gorge. La jeune fille s'exécuta, mais resta étonnamment fermée à tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle regardait droit devant, le regard dans le vide. C'est là qu'elle le vit: Scott.

Il lui souriait, lui promettait que tout aller bien se passer. Elle se souvint de la nuit où elle n'arrivait pas à dormir: il était resté avec elle et avait finit par s'endormir. Elle aurait aimé le regarder dormir, le voir apaisé, insouciant. Elle se rappela de la première fois où il lui avait demandé de venir à un match de lacrosse de l'équipe du lycée, la fierté dans son regard quand l'équipe avait gagné. C'était un match amical, avant le début de la saison, mais il était tellement heureux. Elle se souvient de la première fois où elle l'avait vue: cette mâchoire légèrement de travers, ces yeux d'un marron profond, d'avoir pensé qu'il était plutôt beau garçon. Ce jour-là, elle avait commencé à guérir. La peine et le chagrin était toujours là, mais elle entrevoyait une porte de sortie. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, et elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Gabriella le regardait dans les yeux, elle ne lâchait pas cette illusion qu'elle s'était créée.

Malgré tout, malgré cette concentration dont elle venait de faire preuve, elle souffrait atrocement. Elle ressentait toute la souffrance, la sienne, mais également celle des autres. La fatigue s'abattu d'un coup sur elle, la concentration ayant épuisé ses dernières forces. C'était beaucoup trop. Gabriella fut d'un coup assaillie par tous les bruits, toutes les sensations qu'elle avait essayé d'étouffer jusqu'à maintenant. Elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle, mais ça devenait trop lourd à porter. Jenna, à ses côtés, continuait de jouer avec son couteau sur le corps de Gabriella, qui se vidait de son sang. Le liquide était passé d'un rouge profond, à une texture marron, presque noire. Il était empoisonné. Celle qui agissait en tant que chef des chasseurs aboyait sur les hommes restés dans la pièce, leur ordonnant de garder la porte, en se mettant devant elle. Les rugissements étaient bien plus proches que la dernière fois. Beaucoup plus proches. Les coups de feux avaient redoublé d'intensité. Combien de personnes étaient là ?

La respiration de Gabriella avait reprit de la vitesse, de même que son rythme cardiaque. Deaton, bâillonné, semblait crier quelque chose, mais c'était incompréhensible pour la jeune fille. Elle se remémora alors les mots qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt. « Contrôle toi ». Et elle essayait. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces mais elle avait perdu sa concentration, la fil de ses pensées ayant fini par se revenir sur ses blessures. Il y avait du sang partout, ses nerfs étaient à vifs et les bruits de plus en plus forts bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles. Sa vision commençait à se troubler.

_ Je n'ai plus de forces… je n'arrive plus, articula-t-elle.  
_ Je n'en ai rien à faire, dit Jenna.

Mais Gabriella ne parlait pas à Jenna. Elle parlait à Deaton, qui ne pouvait pas lui répondre. La souffrance la fit grimacer, et elle serra les points si fort qu'elle sentait presque ses ongles entrer dans sa peau. Toutes les sensations auxquelles elles s'étaient fermer pendant quelques minutes surgissaient et l'assaillaient. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était épuisée.

_ Je n'arrive plus à la contrôler, essaya-t-elle de dire alors que Jenna lui enfonça le couteau dans l'épaule, le laissant cette fois-ci en place.

Gabriella gémit de douleur. Les poids fermés, les dents serrés, les muscles tendus, elle referma ses yeux et pria pour que la douleur s'évanouisse rapidement. Jenna s'était éloignée d'elle, et avait rejoint les hommes face à la porte, une arme dans la main.

_ Je n'y arrive plus Deaton, je… je suis épuisée.

Le sang dégoulinait de la table, l'air étant lourd, humide, pesant. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle dit:

_ J-je suis désolée…

Deaton la regarda avec effroi. Il essayait de crier, mais le bâillon l'empêchait d'être compréhensible, et il ne pouvait bouger, fixés à sa chaise. La jeune fille laissa échapper un dernier cri, différent de ceux qu'elle avait pu émettre. Dans ce cri, il y avait toute la force dont elle faisait preuve, tout le courage et tout le contrôle qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner.

Et c'est là qu'il les vit. Les yeux de Gabriella s'étaient rouverts, et laissaient apparaître deux iris argentées. Il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir, les coups de feu jaillir dans tous les sens. Il n'entendit pas les rugissements, les cris. La seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut le corps de la jeune fille se cambrer, son dos s'étant décollé du plan incliné sur lequel elle était allongée. Puis elle s'effondra, son corps retombant en un bruit sourd sur la table, provoquant une onde de choc argentée si puissante que tous s'effondrèrent au sol. Les bruits de bris de verre qui tombaient sur le sol était la preuve de la puissance qui s'était dégagée de Gabriella. Les murs de l'entrepôt semblaient trembler sous la force du choc, qui avait dépassé le cadre de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis quelques heures. On aurait dit qu'il faisait jour à nouveau. Une lumière argentée, froide et presque mystique, illumina la pièce avant de retomber aussitôt dans la pénombre habituelle, la lumière du néon vacillant au dessus de leurs têtes.

* * *

Gabriella cligna de nouveau des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Plus rien ne bougeait autour d'elle. Ces entraves étaient tombées, et se redressant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus blessée. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue: un jean noir et un tee-shirt gris. Une tenue habituelle pour la jeune fille, donc rien d'extraordinaire. Ses bras n'étaient plus recouverts d'entailles, le sang avait disparu. Elle ne voyait plus la trace de ses liens bien trop serrés sur ses poignets. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit, comme au travers d'un voile, tout le monde par terre, comme endormis. Personne ne bougeait. La lumière vacillante ne l'était plus. La pièce était propre, tout le sang avait disparu. Elle pouvait observer la poussière en suspension autour d'elle. La jeune fille sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, et se tourna. Deux personnes la regardait tendrement, un large sourire sur le visage.

_ Ma princesse, dit une voix douce et masculine.

Gabriella ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues quand elle reconnut le visage de son père et de sa mère, ces visages qu'elle avait vu dans ses souvenirs. Un sourire illuminant leur visage, ils la regardèrent comme on regarde un nouveau né. Ils n'étaient que tendresse, bonheur et amour.

_ Mon bébé, dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune fille pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, son souffle sur sa peau, sentir son odeur, douce et sucrée, qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle leur sourit et prit ensuite son père dans ses bras. Elle sentait les muscles sous sa chemise, l'étreinte forte la faisait se sentir en sécurité.

_ Si tu savais à quel point nous sommes fiers de toi, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Diana reprit à nouveau sa fille dans les bras, ainsi qu'Anthony.

_ Si tu savais à quel point tu nous manques… dit sa mère qui pleurait. Mais il faut que tu te battes, même si c'est extrêmement difficile, il faut que tu te battes.

Gabriella, qui n'avait pas réussi à prononcer un mot jusque là, s'indigna.

_ Non, je veux rester avec vous !  
_ Ella, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne dois pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Ils ont besoin de toi, et tu as besoin d'eux, dit son père dont la voix résonnait dans son corps.  
_ Mais j'ai besoin de vous… fit Gabriella alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
_ C'est ce que tu crois, mais regarde quelle magnifique jeune femme tu es devenue sans nous. On ne peut pas être plus fiers d'avoir une telle fille, si forte, si courageuse et si adorable, dit Diana.  
_ Tu vas y arriver. On ne peut pas rester indéfiniment. Il faut que tu y retournes. Bats-toi, fit Anthony.

Gabriella pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle les prit dans ses bras, les serrant le plus fort possible.

_ Je vous aime tellement. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir écouté. Je suis désolée que vous soyez morts par ma faute. Je suis tellement désolée…

Diana et Anthony se détachèrent de l'étreinte, et ce dernier prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains.

_ Ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était notre destin, et le tien n'est pas de rester avec nous.  
_ Ton père a raison. Sèche tes larmes et vis. Dit à Peter qu'on l'aime, et qu'on pense fort à vous tous. On est jamais très loin.

Ils l'embrassèrent chacun leur tour, avant une dernière étreinte.

_ On t'aime tellement princesse.  
_ Je vous aime.

Un dernier sourire puis ils disparurent comme ils étaient arrivés. Un vent de panique s'empara de Gabriella. L'air se raréfia dans ses poumons, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses parents avaient disparu. Elle les cherchait des yeux, se leva et parcourut la pièce, en vain. Son coeur s'emballa, battant beaucoup trop vite par rapport au peu d'air qu'elle arrivait à inspirer. Ils n'étaient plus là. Elle était à nouveau seule. Des points noirs apparurent dans son champ de vision, elle sentait la sueur glacée couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle tremblait, n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle cherchait à respirer mais n'y arrivait pas. La jeune fille s'appuya sur la table sur laquelle elle avait été allongée, et porta une main à son coeur, l'impression qu'un couteau lui était enfoncé dans la poitrine. Des bruits en fond occupaient ses oreilles, elle s'assit sur la table. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle s'allongea délicatement, faisant fi de la douleur dans son coeur à chaque battement, comme provoquée par des millier de petites aiguilles, ou du manque d'air qui brûlait ses poumons. Malgré la douleur qui s'était emparée d'elle, de tout son corps, elle se sentait étonnamment sereine. La fatigue venait la cueillir. Elle avait essayé de se contrôler, elle y avait mis toutes ses forces. Et elle n'en pouvait plus.

* * *

Deaton fut relevé et détaché de la chaise par Derek, qui le prit dans ses bras. L'émissaire eu du mal à se tenir debout, et s'appuya donc sur Derek. Ils s'approchèrent de Gabriella, alors que Lydia, Scott et Peter essayaient tant bien que mal de panser les différentes blessures. Elle était à moitié nue, couverte de blessures toujours suintantes de sang, un sang bien plus foncé que ce qu'il ne devait être.

_ Les chasseurs ? osa demander Deaton alors qu'il aidait nettoyer les blessures.  
_ Morts, dit Stiles. C'était quoi cette onde ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
_ Aucune idée, ajouta Derek.  
_ Comment peut-on être encore debout ? continua de demander Stiles.

Puis, tout d'un coup, Scott et Peter s'arrêtèrent de bouger.

_ Stop, arrêtez tout ! Chut ! s'exclama ce dernier, dont la voix laissait filtrer un sentiment de panique.

Le regard de Scott changea du tout au tout.

_ Gabriella ? appela-t-il d'une voix terrifiée. Gabriella !

Après avoir prit la tête de la jeune fille dans ses mains, essayant de la faire réagir, il posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Les mains tremblantes, la respiration rapide et irrégulière, il releva sa tête du corps inanimé, grimpa sur la table et commença un massage cardiaque. Ils n'entendaient plus le coeur de Gabriella. Ni Scott, ni Peter, ni Derek et ni Malia. Aucun n'entendait le coeur de la jeune fille. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle n'était plus réactive. Ils savaient tous ce que ça voulait dire. Malia pleurait en silence dans les bras de son père, dont le regard choqué n'empêchait pas les larmes de couler. Derek serrait si fort la table que ces mains devenaient blanches. Deaton ne dit rien, les yeux rivés sur Scott qui continuait le massage cardiaque. Lydia était dans les bras de Stiles, tous les deux en larmes devant le corps de la jeune fille, dont les yeux ne s'étaient plus rouverts.

_ Scott… commença à dire Stiles.  
_ Elle ne mourra pas. Elle ne peut pas… dit Scott d'un ton sec, effectuant des compressions régulières sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Son visage était fermé, les traits tirés, les yeux plissés alors qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas craquer.

_ Scott, il lui ont injecté de l'aconit bleue, de l'aconit jaune et du gui. C'est aussi mortel pour un humain que pour un loup, expliqua Deaton, dont la voix était triste.  
_ Mais elle n'est pas humaine ! s'écria-t-il, la voix brisé.  
_ Ses blessures internes doivent être fatales. Ils l'ont torturé et…

Deaton ne put continuer sa phrase. Derek contourna la table et attrapa Scott par la taille, le faisant descendre de force. Le jeune homme repoussa le grand brun et se rapprocha à nouveau de la table, où le corps inanimé de la jeune fille reposait, le visage serein. Le sang ne coulait plus. Il leva le haut de son corps, et le colla contre le sien, sa tête complètement lâche. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Les larmes dévalaient les joues de Scott. Il était meurtri, brisé. Le rugissement qu'il émit, mélange de colère et de détresse émotionnelle, fit trembler la bâtisse entière, déjà fragilisée par l'onde de choc créée par Gabriella. Deaton regardait Scott avec peine. Il revivrait la même chose que lorsque Allison avait été tuée, que lorsque Liam était mort. Et il ne s'en remettra pas. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de lui éviter ce chagrin ? Si seulement il avait pu la sauver plus tôt ?

Cette dernière réflexion eu le même résultat qu'un électrochoc. Il se tourna vers Lydia.

_ Lydia, tu as la pierre que je t'ai confiée ? La pierre de lune ? dit Deaton, dont les yeux, malgré la tristesse, reflétaient une certaine espérance.

Lydia le regarda, et son regard s'illumina.

_ Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Vous pensez que ça pourra marcher ? dit-elle, intriguée.  
_ On peut toujours essayer. Si je l'ai lu, c'est peut-être que c'est vrai. Il y a toujours une part de vérité dans les légendes. Peut-être que celle-ci est vraie, expliqua l'émissaire, qui parlait bien plus vite que la normale.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Peter, qui essuya ses larmes d'une main, l'autre toujours autour des épaules de Malia.  
_ J'ai lu quelque part qu'il était possible de ramener un être surnaturel protecteur à la vie, si cet être avait un coeur pur et était innocent au moment de sa mort. Mais c'est compliqué. La nature a toujours besoin d'être équilibrée. C'est là que ça devient fatal en quelque sorte, dit Deaton, alors qu'il posait la pierre demandée à Lydia dans la main droite de Gabriella.  
_ Fatal ? interrogea Stiles avec hésitation.

Scott avait reposé Gabriella, et lui tenait à présent la main, une autre caressant ses cheveux. Il se mit à regardait Deaton, qui continua son explication, sans faire attention aux interrogations de Stiles.

_ Grâce au pouvoir d'une Banshee, donc Lydia, et celui d'un Vrai Alpha, dit-il en regardant Scott, il serait potentiellement possible de faire revivre cet être surnaturel. C'est une légende d'un vieux livre de potions druidiques. La pierre de lune, l'hécatolite, permet d'absorber l'impact de la lune d'un être surnaturels soumis à ses effets, donc un loup-garou Alpha. La banshee sert de passerelle entre les deux, puisqu'en tant que messager de la mort, elle est connecté au monde des vivants et au monde des morts. Il y avait une note, rajoutée bien après et c'est ce qui me fait penser que c'est peut-être vrai. Ce sont des légendes, bien évidemment, mais il est écrit qu'un Vrai Alpha serait préférable, de part sa puissance et sa volonté.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? demanda Peter.  
_ C'est là que c'est fatal. Comme je l'ai dit, la nature doit être équilibrée. Une vie pour une autre.

Tous regardèrent Deaton, comme s'il venait de leur asséner le coup de grâce. Peter fut le premier à se dévouer, et fit face aux protestations de Malia et Derek. Tous le regardèrent, abasourdi.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas ! Elle te tuerait si tu fais ça ! s'écria Malia.  
_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu es sa seule famille, Peter, ajouta Derek.  
_ C'est le seul moyen de vous protéger. Elle vous protégera mieux que je ne le ferais jamais. Vous avez besoin d'elle ! avoua-t-il, la tristesse et la culpabilité résonnant dans le ton de sa voix.  
_ Papa, non ! s'exprima Malia avec colère.

Peter la regarda, stupéfait. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de la jeune fille, et il sentit ses yeux faire de même. Elle ne l'appelait jamais « Papa ». C'était arrivé une fois. Une petite fois. Il eu l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein coeur, suivie d'une vague de chaleur anormale, à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il lui adressa un des sourires les plus sincères qu'il puisse lui offrir, et s'apprêta à reprendre la parole quand Deaton le coupa.

_ Aucun de vous ne se sacrifiera. Elle a besoin de chacun d'entre vous. Ce sera moi, dit-il.

Tous le regardèrent comme s'il était fou à lier. Scott fut le premier à s'indigner.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est n'importe quoi !  
_ Le petit a raison ! On vous a taper un peu trop fort sur la tête ou quoi ? s'exclama Peter.  
_ Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, ce sera moi. Je suis mourant de toute façon, autant choisir comment partir ! fit l'émissaire.  
_ Quoi ? dit Derek, stupéfait.  
_ Une tumeur au cerveau. Glioblastome multiforme de stade 4. Beaucoup trop avancé pour une opération. Il me reste moins de deux mois.  
_ Mais comment est-ce possible ? On l'aurait senti ?  
_ Tu sais Scott, quand on est un émissaire comme moi, on sait masquer ce genre de choses grâce aux plantes. Désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça. Maintenant on se dépêche, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Deaton demanda à Lydia de se mettre derrière la tête de Gabriella, les deux mains sur ses tempes. Il lui expliqua qu'elle devait se connecter afin de communiquer avec la jeune fille. Scott, lui, prit la main de Gabriella, comme pour lui prendre sa douleur. Deaton, lui, posa seulement la main sur la pierre, prenant la main droite de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

_ Deaton, vous êtes sûr que ça puisse fonctionner ? s'inquiéta Scott.  
_ Je crois que oui. J'ai confiance.  
_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
_ Fait comme si tu prenais sa douleur. Grâce à ton statut d'Alpha. Comme si tu abandonnais ce statut pour la sauver.  
_ Et si je n'en suis pas capable ? souffla Scott, en proie aux doutes qui le suivent depuis des années.

Intérieurement, il était brisé. Physiquement, il était à bout de force. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui. Il n'avait plus rien. Deaton s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand quelqu'un d'autre pris les devants.

_ Tu peux le faire Scott. Tu ne penses peut-être pas mériter ce titre, mais tu es un Vrai Alpha. Tu peux réussir. Je n'avais jamais vu un loup rester aussi longtemps en vie sans tuer. Et pourtant, tu l'as fait. Tu le fais. Et c'est ce qui fait de toi un être bien plus extraordinaire que chacun de nous. Tu es peut-être un sacré emmerdeur et un aimant problème, mais tu restes l'un des Vrais Alpha les plus puissants. Deucalion l'a su dès qu'il t'a vu, et je le sais maintenant, dit Peter, d'un ton si sincère que tous le dévisagèrent.

Seul Scott le regardait avec attention, les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Fais moi confiance, mais surtout, fais toi confiance, finit par dire le plus vieux des Hale.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, et tous acquiescèrent.

_ Deaton, vous-, commença à dire Scott avant d'être coupé.  
_ Toi aussi. Vous allez tous me manquer, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Lydia, maintenant.

La jeune rousse s'exécuta et plaça ses deux mains sur les tempes de Gabriella. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, pris de grandes inspirations. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ne réagissait plus à ce qui l'entourait. A ces côtés, Deaton tenait fermement la main de la jeune fille. Il avait pris place sur une chaise pour éviter de s'effondrer, et sentait dans le creux de sa main gauche le froid de la pierre de lune. Scott était de l'autre côté, le regard allant et venant entre Deaton et Lydia, qui commençait à trembloter. Le jeune homme adressa un dernier regard à Gabriella, mimant des lèvres un « je suis désolé ». Puis il prit une grande inspiration, et commença à prendre la douleur de la jeune fille, douleur sourde puisqu'elle ne respirait plus, ne vivait plus. Il eut l'impression d'être siphonné, son pouvoir s'inversant progressivement. Ses veines lui brûlaient, et petit à petit, la douleur qui était jusqu'alors éteinte se réveilla progressivement. La tête de Scott se braqua vers l'arrière, ses yeux d'un rouge écarlate. Respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile pour l'Alpha. Derek se rapprocha de Scott dont les jambes flageolaient et le maintiens debout.

Le spectacle devant eux était édifiant. Malia, Peter, Derek et Stiles regardaient la magie opérer sous leurs yeux, inutiles. Deaton frémissait et sembler s'endormir à mesure que les tremblements de Lydia devinrent plus forts, et que les stries noires sur les bras de Scott devinrent plus importants, arrivant jusqu'à son visage. Dans les mains que tenaient la pierre de lune, une espèce de brume argentée, tels des fils faits de nuages, liaient les deux mains.

Puis d'un coup, plus rien. Lydia s'effondra, rattrapée rapidement par Stiles. Scott, les mains toujours autour de celle de Gabriella, était pantelant et reprenait son souffle. Peter aida Derek à maintenir l'Alpha debout. Malia s'approcha doucement de Deaton, dont la main glissa de celle de Gabriella. La pierre avait disparue, et Deaton, affalé sur la chaise, était à bout de forces. Il offrit un dernier sourire à Malia, avant de fermer les yeux.  
Un dernier souffle, et son coeur s'arrêta.

* * *

 **/!\** _**Trigger warning:** mutilations, torture._

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre, le plus long écrit jusqu'à maintenant ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que me suivre dans les bribes de mon imagination n'est pas trop fastidieux.  
La fin arrive très vite, malheureusement pour moi, peut-être heureusement pour vous. Je ne suis pas encore prête à dire au revoir aux personnages, d'autant plus que le dernier épisode de la série a été diffusé. J'espère que malgré tout, cette fiction vous a plu et qu'elle a su vous distraire._

 _Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! On se revoit très vite :)_


	14. Chapter 13

Le mois de décembre venait de pointer le bout de son nez, les premières chutes de neige accompagnant son arrivée. Un fin manteau blanc recouvrait les sols chargés d'eau de pluie des dernières semaines. L'hiver qui était amorcé promettait d'être le plus froid depuis quelques années. Les rues étaient décorées, les arbres habillés de guirlandes lumineuses, scintillantes à la nuit tombée. Des Père-Noël et des chorales chantaient dans la rue, les odeurs de cannelles et de pain d'épice embaumaient les échoppes: après un an d'absence, l'esprit de Noël revivait. Malgré le froid qui s'était installé, les rues du centre-ville ne désemplissaient que rarement: les passants et habitants de Beacon Hills se ruaient dans les boutiques, préparant les premiers achats de Noël.

Une fois de plus, Thanksgiving avait eu un goût amer cette année. Les funérailles de Deaton avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant. La cérémonie avait été belle, et simple, comme lui. Il n'avait que très peu de famille, parmi lesquels quelques cousins, un oncle, mais avec qui il n'avait que très peu de contacts. La charge de l'organisation a donc été laissée à celui qui le connaissait le mieux: Scott. Il s'était occupé de tout: cérémonie, traiteur, pompes funèbres. Il voulait rendre le meilleur hommage qui soit à cet homme, patron, émissaire, mais surtout ami. Cet homme, qui l'avait prit sous son aile, qui ne l'avait jamais jugé et qui l'a guidé, lui permettant de toujours vouloir être la meilleur version de lui même. Cet homme qui ne montrait que très rarement ses faiblesses et qui même dans la maladie avait fait preuve d'une force sans égale. Cet homme qui, dans ses derniers moments, a fait preuve d'un courage qui le laisse encore aujourd'hui sans voix. Chacun avait voulu ajouter un petit quelque chose, qui leur rappelait Alan Deaton, ou qu'ils voulaient voir partir avec lui. Le jeune homme, lui, avait demandé à ce que le cercueil soit fait en bois de sorbier. Un symbole pour le loup-garou: d'une certaine manière, il resterait en sécurité.

Scott essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, une nouvelle parmi les milliers qui se sont échappées de ses yeux depuis cette soirée. Emmitouflé dans son manteau, un bonnet sur la tête et les mains enfoncées profondément dans les poches, il marchait dans les rues de Beacon Hills à la recherche du café le plus proche. Comme tous les jours depuis trois semaines, il y passait avant de se rendre à l'hôpital, trois boissons chaudes dans les mains: deux cafés allongés, et un chocolat chaud.

En passant devant le bureau des infirmières, il déposa la café au nom de sa mère, dans lequel de la cannelle avait été ajoutée. Faisant la tournée des chambres, elle n'était pas là pour le récupérer, mais ses collègues assuraient comme tous les jours au jeune homme qu'elle l'aurait dès qu'elle serait là. Il poursuivit ensuite son chemin jusqu'au troisième étage, celui des soins intensifs. Il salua la personne responsable de l'accueil de l'étage d'un signe de tête, et poussa la porte de la chambre 315, plongée dans une lumière tamisée. Le corps de la jeune fille reposait dans cette même pièce depuis près de trois semaines, trois longues semaines pendant lesquelles Scott ne fut que l'ombre de lui-même, une nouvelle fois.

Ce soir-là, où il l'avait retrouvée respirant à peine, tailladée de partout, en sang et à moitié nue, il pensait l'avoir perdue. Ils le pensaient tous. Deaton s'était sacrifié et pendant plus de trois heures, rien. Rien ne s'était produit. Deaton était mort, Gabriella aussi. La détresse de Scott avait été telle qu'il ne respirait presque plus, l'anxiété, la peur, la tristesse et la colère s'étant emparées de chaque cellule, chaque fibre de son corps. Personne n'avait réussi à le calmer. Personne n'avait pu le guider dans sa panique. Personne sauf Peter. Il l'avait éloigné de la jeune fille, il avait su trouver les mots, mettant de côté son propre chagrin, sa propre souffrance. Stiles et Derek étaient allés chercher une couverture dans la Jeep, l'avait étendue au sol et y avait emmitouflé le corps froid de Deaton. Ils jetaient de temps à autre des coups d'oeil à Scott et Peter. Aucun n'avait pensé à bouger. Ils étaient restés là, dans cette pièce, sans rien faire. Puis, à mesure que la respiration de Scott revenait à la normale, après avoir été plus qu'instable pendant un long moment, l'aube se leva.

_ Scott ? Peter ? fit Derek, alors qu'un soupir de soulagement se faisait entendre.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent rapidement du reste du groupe. Et c'est là qu'ils l'entendirent, comblant le vide qui avait pris place dans la pièce. Il réapparut soudain. Le coeur de Gabriella.

Toujours allongée, toujours endormie, Scott venait tous les jours à l'hôpital et passait ses soirées avec elle. Stiles et Lydia avait prolongé leur séjour jusqu'au nouvel an, et tous, avec Derek, Malia et Peter, ils alternaient les visites à l'hôpital. Elle n'était presque jamais seule. Tous savaient que le soir, Scott voulait être seul. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le préciser, ils lui laissaient l'espace nécessaire. Pour tous, ces dernières semaines ont été particulièrement difficile. Lydia avait été épuisée par l'effort considérable qu'elle avait dû faire, Peter se remettait de la blessure qu'il avait reçu en plein ventre. Malia ne dormait plus beaucoup, Stiles était inquiet pour Scott et Derek essayait de faire tenir tout le monde debout, au détriment de sa propre santé. De près ou de loin, ils avaient tous été affecté par ce qu'il s'était passé. Melissa et Argent avaient fait demi-tour, suite à un appel de Stiles, qui les avaient informés de la situation. Ils étaient arrivés peu après que le coeur de Gabriella se soit remis à battre, et avaient emmené les deux corps à l'hôpital.

Dans la chambre de Gabriella, il déposa le chocolat chaud encore fumant sur la table à côté du lit, ce qu'il faisait tous les jours. Inconsciemment, il espérait que l'odeur la réveille, comme après une sieste. Mais c'était tous les jours la même chose. Elle restait immobile, endormie. Pour les médecins, avoir de l'espoir semblait vain. Elle avait pourtant guéri de ses blessures, même les plus importantes, et le fait qu'elle est perdue énormément de sang ne l'empêchait pas de respirer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de machines ; son corps était autonome. Pour eux, s'en être sorti vivant d'une telle agression relevait d'un exploit, mais l'espoir de la voir se réveiller était illusoire, et qu'il faudrait songer à lui dire au revoir. Cette phrase avait eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Scott, qui avait perdu le contrôle. Stiles et Derek l'avait écarté, se mettant devant lui pour masquer les yeux d'un rouge brillant et les griffes qui étaient apparus sur ses doigts.

Peter avait regardé intensément le médecin, et lui avait répondu d'un ton particulièrement froid et sec.

_ Vous aurez le temps de voir vos enfants mourir avant qu'on ne songe ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à l'abandonner.

Scott la regardait dormir. Elle avait l'air paisible, sereine. La peur, la confusion et la tristesse qui avaient habillé les traits fins de son visage la semaine précédant son enlèvement avaient enfin disparu. Les yeux fermés, allongée, il retrouvait presque la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée dans le couloir du lycée, un peu maladroite, mais dont les yeux avaient accaparé son âme. Son sourire, sa façon de pencher la tête, son rire enfantin, tout lui manquait. Et pourtant, le visage qu'elle arbore en ce moment, cette tranquillité que l'on peut y lire, lui rappelle un peu tout ça.

Un bruit sur la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Sa mère, Melissa, venait d'arriver.

_ Tu viens manger ? chuchota-t-elle.  
_ Oui, j'arrive.

Il serra la main de Gabriella, puis quitta la chambre.

Alors qu'il rejoignait la salle de repos où sa mère et lui mangeaient le plus souvent, quelqu'un les arrêta en chemin.

_ Désolée de vous déranger, mais un jeune m'a laissé ça pour toi. Un certain Stiles, fit-elle en tendant une lettre.  
_ Merci Patricia, dit Scott.  
_ Merci Patricia, bon courage, lança Melissa, avant de passer une main sur le bras de son fils.

Scott reconnut l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, qui lui était adressée. Elle venait de Deaton.

Son portable vibra au même moment.

De: Stiles  
 _On a trouvé ça chez Deaton, et on s'est dit que tu voudrais peut-être la lire dès ce soir. Appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Tu sais qu'en même pas cinq minutes, je suis là._

Il sourit en voyant le message de son ami. Avec Lydia et Malia, il avait nettoyé la maison de Deaton, donnant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avant qu'elle ne soit vendue. Scott n'avait pas encore eu la force d'y mettre les pieds, bien qu'il est réussi à vider le bureau de la clinique.

Une fois tranquille dans la salle de repos, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre.

« _Scott,_

 _C'est absolument ridicule comme début de lettre mais si tu la lis, c'est que malheureusement je ne fais plus partie de ce monde. Soit la maladie m'aura emporté, soit j'aurais fait quelque chose qui compte, et je t'avoue que je préférerais ressentir ce sentiment. Il y a un certain nombre de choses que je n'ai pas partagée au sujet du protecteur, aussi j'aimerais que tu m'en pardonnes. L'envie y était, mais tout ce que j'ai pu trouver faisait état de légendes, ou d'écrits d'Anthony. Bien que je ne doute pas de la véracité de ce qui est écrit, j'aime être totalement sûr de ce que j'avance. Tout ce qu'il a pu me laisser à ce sujet, tu le trouvera dans le bureau de ma maison, avec tout un tas de documents qui pourront t'être utile, à toi et aux autres._

 _Les légendes ne sont pas claires, et elles manquent de beaucoup d'informations. Mais il semblerait qu'il soit impossible d'inverser le don de protection. Si j'en crois ce qui est écrit, malheureusement, Gabriella risque de mourir en voulant vous protéger. Elle peut contrôler la douleur, la canaliser, mais comme toutes choses, trop accumuler finit par déborder, et explose. Et c'est ce qui arrivera._ _Protège la autant que tu peux, fais lui confiance comme elle te fait confiance. Il y a ce lien particulier entre vous, cette étonnante connexion que je n'ai que très rarement vu._

 _Lydia m'a également fait part d'une de ses visions, que j'ai interprété comme concernant Gabriella. S'il te plaît, ne lui en veut pas. Stiles n'est probablement pas au courant, et elle n'a pas été capable de me dire qui ça concernait. Je lui ai fait jurer de n'en parler à personne, d'autant plus que la situation devenait de plus en plus critique. Elle a senti une puissante incroyable, un voile argenté entourant plusieurs personnes, comme un bouclier. Et la seule explication possible, c'est Gabriella._

 _Gabriella est puissante, bien plus puissante que tous les protecteurs qui ont pu exister jusqu'à maintenant. Bien plus puissante que ce que je n'aurais imaginé. Et c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien voulu dire: sa puissance lui sera fatale. Et j'ai peur que la solution tirée des contes et légendes druidiques que j'ai trouvé, au cas-où cela arriverait, soit un échec. Et si c'est le cas, j'en suis sincèrement désolé._

 _J'imagine que les chasseurs vont bientôt venir me chercher. S'ils sont déjà venus pour Gabriella, ils viendront pour moi, donc je me dépêche de finir. J'ai encore une petite chose à te dire._

 _Scott, je ne saurais te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi. Tu as grandi en un jeune homme bienveillant, attentionné, et il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que tu soit probablement l'un des Vrai Alpha les plus puissants, mais surtout l'un des plus humbles. Ne te laisse pas abandonner une nouvelle fois. Aie confiance en toi. Profite de la vie. D'aucun sait à quel point elle peut être courte, et disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle est apparue._

 _J'ai été fier, et honoré de t'avoir servi en tant qu'émissaire, d'avoir pu te compter comme un ami, te considérer comme un fils._

 _Deaton._ »

Les larmes aux yeux, les mains tremblantes, Scott leva la tête vers sa mère, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il lui tendit la lettre, qui se mit la main sur la bouche en la lisant. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, et ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à que le ventre de Scott ne se mette à réclamer son repas. De ses deux pouces, Melissa essuya les joues de son fils, qui mit l'enveloppe dans sa poche et ils se mirent à manger. Pas de discours n'étaient nécessaires, pas de paroles. Juste un dialogue inaudible, un sourire. Melissa se remit ensuite rapidement au travail, le service des urgences faisant salle comble suite à un carambolage. Scott se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre de Gabriella, perdu dans ses pensées. La main sur la poignée, il la tourna et ouvrit la porte.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit Gabriella, assise sur le lit, le regard grand ouvert, reflétant tristesse et effroi. Son coeur manqua plusieurs battements, une vague de chaleur le parcourant de la tête aux pieds. La jeune fille, qui se croyait seule jusqu'à maintenant, pensant que tous avaient péri par sa faute, retrouva soudain l'air qui lui manquait cruellement. Les larmes aux yeux, elle vit Scott, médusé, avancer à pas rapides vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras avec une telle force que ça lui paraissait presque vital pour lui, comme pour elle. Elle se détacha légèrement de l'étreinte, la surprise habillant le visage du jeune homme. Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé un mot. Ils se regardaient, les yeux verrouillés dans ceux de l'autre. Gabriella leva ses mains tremblantes, les passa délicatement sur le visage de Scott, les doigts glissant de son front au coin de ses yeux, puis descendit le long de ses joues, de sa mâchoire, de sa bouche, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Qu'il était devant elle. Vivant. Scott lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'occuper des siennes et effleura de sa main le visage face à lui. Gabriella appuya légèrement sa tête dans la main du jeune homme, ressentant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils se reprirent de nouveau dans les bras, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

_ Je… j'ai cru que vous étiez morts, j'ai cru q-que je vous avez tués et je-  
_ Shh, chuchota Scott en la berçant. C'est fini, tout est fini. Je te le promets. Tout est terminé.

Mais la jeune fille avait du mal à respirer, Scott le sentait, et les bruits de l'électrocardioscope s'affolèrent.

_ Hé, calme-toi. Tout vas bien, je te le jure. Fais comme moi, d'accord ?

Il prit la main de la jeune fille qu'il posa sur son torse, au niveau de son coeur.

_ Essaie de te caler sur le rythme. Prend une grande inspiration par le nez, bloque là quelques secondes, et expire par la bouche. Tu le fais avec moi, d'accord ?

Gabriella attrapa la main libre du jeune homme et la serra. Elle imita les mouvements de Scott, et finit par se calmer.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur elle, mais n'en avait rien à faire. Ses yeux lui avaient manqués, son sourire lui avait manqué, tout lui avait manqué.

_ Il faut que j'appelle le médecin, et que j'appelle Peter et Stiles, ils préviendront les autres et…  
_ Scott, ne part pas, dit-elle avec inquiétude.  
_ Jamais. Je vais juste récupérer mon téléphone sur le fauteuil à côté de la porte, dit-il avec un sourire.

Gabriella se mit à rougir intensément, et cela n'arrangea rien quand Scott s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur le front.

Elle le vit s'éloigner, s'avancer vers la porte et passer à travers. Il était à présent dans le couloir. La respiration de Gabriella s'accéléra, suivant son rythme cardiaque qui s'intensifiait. Le scope s'emballa, les bips redoublant d'activité. Scott s'en rendit compte et se retourna.

_ Ella, je ne vais pas plus loin. J'attends juste de voir un docteur ou une infirmière pour qu'il t'examine, c'est tout.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait Ella. C'était sorti tout seul. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les diminutifs de son prénom, et avait en horreur « Gabbie ». Elle lui fit un sourire, son coeur sembla reprendre un rythme normal.

_ Docteur, héla Scott. Elle est réveillée.  
_ Mon garçon, c'est impossible, dit le docteur qui s'approchait du jeune homme.  
_ Puisque je vous dis que c'est vrai !

Il entra dans la pièce et vit une Gabriella souriante, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec précipitation alors qu'il prenait ses constantes.  
_ Ca va, merci.  
_ Vous revenez de loin. De très loin ! Et dire qu'il y a trois semaines je-  
_ Trois semaines ?! fit Gabriella, interloquée, les bips de la machine semblant être entrés dans une course.  
_ Oui, avoua Scott, embarrassé.  
_ Mademoiselle, il faut vous calmer un peu. Votre coeur a dû mal à suivre vos émotions.  
_ Trois. Semaines, répéta-t-elle. Ca fait trois semaines que je suis comme ça ? Oh mon dieu je suis tellement désolée je-  
_ Gabriella, arrête de t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
_ Votre petit-ami a raison, ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous êtes à l'hôpital. Une telle agression, c'est un miracle, vraiment !  
_ Non non, on n'est p-

C'est à ce moment que les souvenirs de Gabriella décidèrent de refaire surface. Les coups, le loup, le couteau, la seringue en plein coeur. La jeune fille se sentit mal tout d'un coup, très mal. Devant elle, des points noirs se formaient, et elle n'entendait plus grand chose. Elle était comme dans une bulle, sans air, loin de tout. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, plus à parler, plus à penser.

Le médecin voulut allonger Gabriella de force, et lui donner un sédatif. Scott s'opposa aussitôt.

_ Elle vient de se réveiller, vous n'allez quand même pas la faire dormir à nouveau ! s'indigna-t-il.  
_ Je suis son médecin, c'est à moi de décider ce qui est bon pour elle. Elle en a besoin.  
_ Non, ce dont elle a besoin tout de suite, c'est d'un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits ! S'exclama-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Scott lui attrapa la main et la serra, tenta quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais essayé auparavant. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit mise au sommeil de force. Hors de question. Le jeune homme fit le vide dans son esprit, et parvient à atténuer le manque d'air et les battements bien trop rapide du coeur de Gabriella. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, semblant reprendre ses esprits, et regarda Scott intensément, sa main toujours agrippée à son avant-bras. Elle voyait la souffrance sur son visage. Elle lui sourit, pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, et il la relâcha lentement.

Il se tourna vers le docteur.

_ Je vous l'avais dit, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps. Vous pensez qu'elle peut manger maintenant ? dit-il avant de se tourner vers Gabriella. Tu dois avoir faim depuis le temps.  
_ Je ne refuserais pas une bonne pizza, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
_ On va peut-être éviter de commencer par une pizza, dit le docteur. Je vous fait monter une salade.  
_ Et une seule petite part de pizza ? demanda Gabriella, offrant un grand sourire.  
_ On verra ce qu'il y a en cuisine, fit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte. J'enverrai une infirmière pour enlever tous ces tubes, et pour prendre vos constantes assez souvent, donc ne vous inquiétez pas.

Puis il s'en alla. Il referma la porte derrière lui et Scott sourit à Gabriella.

_ Comment tu as fais ça ?

Il la regarda, sachant très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

_ C'était un essai, en fait. Je voulais voir si je pouvais, d'une certaine manière, enlever le poids invisible qui se pose sur tes poumons quand tu as une crise d'angoisse. Visiblement ça a fonctionné, dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
_ Mais ça avait l'air très douloureux. Je l'ai vu sur ton visage.  
_ Ce n'est pas une souffrance physique, que tu peux plus ou moins maîtriser. Il y a toujours une limite. La souffrance psychologique, en revanche, j'imagine qu'elle peut être présente sous de très nombreuses formes, et donc elle est plus difficile à traiter.  
_ Et tu vois dans ma tête ?  
_ Non, c'est plus comme si je partageais les mêmes symptômes, sentiments que toi. Enfin je crois.

Gabriella comprit que Scott ne voulait pas poursuivre sur un tel sujet. Pas maintenant du moins.

_ Ils arrivent quand ?  
_ Qui ? dit-il sur la défensive avant de se souvenir qu'il devait appeler tout le monde. J'ai oublié ! Attends je les appelle.

Gabriella, assise dans le lit, regarda Scott parler au téléphone. Elle le vit sourire, et sentit son coeur devenir bien plus léger. Malgré les traits tirés, il rayonnait.

_ Ils te passent le bonjour, et te font de gros bisous. Ils viendront demain matin, dit-il après avoir raccroché de son deuxième appel. Les heures de visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui.  
_ Mais tu…  
_ Non, non, je reste ! C'est un petit privilège en quelque sorte, ma mère a un peu crier après tout le monde, dit-il en riant.

Une infirmière frappa à la porte et demanda à Scott de sortir, afin d'enlever tous les tubes et les tuyaux qui reliaient le corps de la jeune fille à de nombreuses machines. Gabriella s'inquiéta mais Scott lui promis de rester derrière la porte.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Gabriella était libérée des tuyaux. Seule une intraveineuse restait branchée. Scott l'aida à se lever alors qu'elle voulait se diriger dans la salle de bain. Sentir l'eau sur sa peau fut un délice. Elle avait l'impression d'être sèche, complètement déshydratée, bien que ce ne fut pas le cas. De retour sur son lit, on lui apporta à manger, une salade, un yaourt et une part de pizza, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle mangea d'un bon appétit, partageant un peu avec Scott, assis en face d'elle sur le lit. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, en évitant ce qui pouvait se rapporter à l'enlèvement, la torture ou ce qui a suivi.

Scott se mit à bâiller, ce qui fut communicatif puisque Gabriella fit de même.

_ Fatigué ? fit-elle remarquer.  
_ Un peu, répondit-il.  
_ Pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit ?  
_ Pour être honnête, avoua-t-il, ça fait un moment que je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit. Le fauteuil n'est pas très confortable.

Gabriella le regarda, intriguée, la tête légèrement penchée. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué !

_ Qu- Comment ?  
_ Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule quand tu te réveillerais, et finalement tu l'as été et tu as paniqué et-

Il se tut, les yeux baissés. Le visage de façade qu'il affichait depuis quelques heures se fissura, et s'écroula. Gabriella s'approcha de lui, les larmes aux yeux de le voir si mal, et le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos lectures, vos reviews, vos favs et follows._

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

 _Passez un bon week-end !_


	15. Chapter 14

Elle ne dit rien. Rien du tout. Elle était là, pleurait à ses côtés, sa main caressant son dos. Elle se voulait rassurante, mais ne savait que faire. Il pleurait contre son épaule, les sanglots diminuant en intensité progressivement.

_ Je suis désolé, finit-il par murmurer.

Il s'écarta, ses mains trouvant celles de Gabriella, et baissa les yeux. Il n'osait pas la regarder, n'osait pas affronter son regard. Il était embarrassé, mais il était fatigué de se battre, de montrer un visage qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir.

_ Hé, ne t'excuses pas, dit la jeune fille qui pencha sa tête pour croiser son regard. C'est pas grave, c'est normal.

Elle aussi avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs, et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Scott essuya de ses pouces les larmes restées sur le visage de Gabriella. Elle lui sourit.

_ Scott, je peux te poser une question ?  
_ Oui.  
_ C'est peut-être un peu idiot de te le demander maintenant, mais voilà. Je voulais savoir si la pleine lune s'était bien passée.

En voyant la tête de Scott, la jeune fille ajouta rapidement.

_ Enfin, si tu veux en parler. Mais bon tu sais quoi, oublie, c'est pas très grave.  
_ N-non je… Je vais te le dire, je veux te le dire. C'est juste que…  
_ Que quoi ?  
_ Je m'en veux de t'avoir oubliée.  
_ Il y a rien de mal, tu avais autre chose à gérer. Je ne t'en veux pas.  
_ Mais moi si. Je m'en veux. J'aurais pu peut-être empêcher tout ça et je…  
_ Je ne pense pas non, répondit Gabriella avec calme. Ca serait arrivé tout de même, que ça est été ce soir-là ou un autre. J'y avais échappé, j'ai eu de la chance, mais ça serait tout de même arrivé.

Scott la regarda d'un air intrigué.

_ T'y avais déjà échappé ?  
_ L'accident de mes parents. Adoptifs, ajouta-t-elle. Il se trouve que c'était _elle_. Enfin bref, on en reparlera plus tard. Et j'ai posé ma question la première, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Scott la regarda, puis prit une inspiration et commença son récit.

_ Ca a été assez dur. Mais ça aurait pu être pire, comme Derek me l'a dit ce soir-là. Disons que je n'étais pas dans un état d'esprit très stable.

Gabriella le regardait avec intérêt. Elle l'écoutait parler, ses mains toujours dans les siennes.

_ Ca m'a prit en fin d'après-midi en fait. Un peu un ras-le-bol de tout. Puis j'étais assez inquiet, sur comment ça allait se passer, et d'autres choses. Bref, tout fonctionnait beaucoup trop vite dans ma tête. Rien ne faisait sens, mes pensées se bousculaient. Et en arrivant chez Derek, j'ai explosé.

Gabriella le regardait avec inquiétude.

_ Pas dans le sens auquel tu penses. En fait, j'ai plutôt implosé. Une colère que j'ai accumulé pendant plusieurs années et qui a finalement fini par déborder…

Les mains de Scott tremblaient. Le dire à voix haute était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Mais il apprécia le fait que Gabriella ne le poussait pas. Elle attendait, le regardait chercher ses mots mais ne le pressait pas.

_ Tous mes doutes, toutes mes angoisses, toutes mes peurs, tout refaisait surface, plus intensément que jamais… C'était beaucoup trop dur à supporter, trop fort. Et je n'arrivais pas le contrôle. Je n'arrivais pas à le reprendre. Mais j'ai fini par me rappeler que la douleur était ce qui nous rendait humain et je… je me suis enfoncé mes griffes dans les flancs. Ensuite, j'ai demandé à Derek de m'assommer, sentant que je perdrais le contrôle rapidement. Je me suis réveillé trois heures après, beaucoup plus calme.

Gabriella ouvrit grands les yeux.

_ Je… je n'ai rien senti.  
_ C'est normal, enfin je pense. Donc voilà. Lorsque j'ai vu ton message, tu me l'avais envoyé depuis un moment déjà, donc je t'ai répondu, disant que je pouvais passer si ça ne te dérangeais pas, puis c'est là que j'ai su que ça n'allait pas.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé, et puis je ne sais pas, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un mauvais pressentiment.

Il passa un pouce sur le dos de la main de la jeune fille, comme pour se rassurer qu'elle était bien là. Gabriella, quant à elle, serra sa main.

_ Tu sais, finit par dire Gabriella, quand je disais que je serais là pour toi, c'était sincère. Peu, voire aucun ne ferait ce que tu fais pour les autres. Le courage et la force ne se mesurent pas uniquement au pouvoir que l'on a, mais aux choix et aux décisions que l'on prend.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire, léger mais sincère, qui, espérait-il, montrait toute l'affection qu'il avait pour la jeune fille. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, passant de sujets anodins à d'autres qui, aux yeux des deux jeunes gens, paraissaient intéressants. Ils finirent par s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le petit lit d'une personne de l'hôpital, la tête de Gabriella sur le torse de Scott. Conservant une main dans l'autre, Scott finit par s'endormir, rapidement rejoint par Gabriella.

* * *

La jeune fille se réveilla peu avant l'aube, l'impression de manquer d'air l'ayant forcée à ouvrir les yeux. Des images refaisaient surface dans son esprit, des images de cette soirée où elle a faillit tout perdre. Elle sentait la panique la submerger, et se força à conserver une respiration normale. La main posée sur le torse du jeune homme, elle fit ce qui lui avait dit plus tôt, et essaya de se caler sur les battements de son coeur. Voir Scott qui dormait toujours à ses côtés la rassura et la panique qui commençait à l'envahir s'était vite dissipée. Elle resta un moment allongée à ses côtés, sentant l'odeur boisée du jeune homme avant de se décider à se lever, sans le réveiller. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir, effrayée à l'idée de revivre en boucle ce cauchemar qu'elle a pu vivre. De plus, le lit était petit, et n' était pas fait pour accueillir deux personnes. Et Scott avait besoin de repos ; bien qu'il voulait montrer le contraire, le jeune homme était épuisé. Elle lui retira le plus délicatement possible ses chaussures et lui mit la couette sur lui. Entièrement habillé, la pièce restait néanmoins fraiche, conséquence probable de la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Gabriella se rendit dans la salle de bain et mis des vêtements plus chauds, à savoir un legging qu'elle trouva dans ses affaires et la veste de Scott, posée sur le fauteuil à côté de la porte, puisqu'elle ne trouva pas de pull. L'intraveineuse l'empêcha d'enfiler l'une des manches, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle mit ensuite son téléphone en charge, puis attendit quelques minutes qu'il s'allume et tomba sur le message de Scott, de l'autre soir.

A: Gabriella  
 _Excuse-moi, je t'ai oubliée. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je… disons que ce n'est pas une nuit facile, mais que ça aurait pu être bien pire, comme Derek me l'a dit. Tu dors ? Tu veux peut-être que je passe ? Enfin si ça te va… si tu ne m'en veux pas. Encore désolé._

Suivi de messages indiquant 6 appels manqués, tous de Scott. Sentant ses mains trembler, elle reposa son téléphone et se servit un verre d'eau, qu'elle but d'une traite.

Elle prit un tabouret, s'assit devant la fenêtre et regarda la neige tomber, après avoir ouvert légèrement les volets roulants. De temps en temps, elle jeta des coups d'oeil au jeune homme qui dormait toujours, un bras sous l'oreiller, l'autre à proximité de son visage, posée à plat.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Gabriella se retourna et fut surprise de voir Melissa, la mère de Scott, passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, avant de l'ouvrir complètement. Elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir, pour ne pas réveiller son fils.

_ Gabriella, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
_ Ca va, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Pas trop dure votre nuit ?  
_ C'est assez calme depuis un carambolage qu'il y a eu dans la soirée. Beaucoup de blessés, mais ils ont eu de la chance. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu devrais te reposer !  
_ Je… je n'arrivais plus à dormir, tout se bouscule dans ma tête, c'est… oppressant. Et puis, Scott a besoin de sommeil, il a l'air épuisé.

Melissa acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_ Il l'est. Et il ne m'écoute pas quand je lui dis d'aller se reposer. Il est tellement têtu quand il le veut ! Entre te surveiller la nuit, le travail, les funérailles de Deaton, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui. Ca n'a pas été des semaines faciles.

Gabriella sentit la panique l'envahir. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup, prenant un rythme aussi rapide que les battements de son coeur.

_ Les f-funérailles de Deaton ?  
_ Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Melissa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je suis dé- Gabriella respire, respire ça va aller.  
_ Deaton ? murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
_ Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire. Scott voulait le faire et je…  
_ Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ?  
_ Je pense qu'il voulait te le dire quand tu serais un peu plus en forme. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en a l'air et il t'expliquera tout, j'en suis persuadée.

Melissa prit la jeune fille dans les bras, dont le choc pouvait se lire sur le visage. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, lui embrassa le front.

_ Je vais devoir retourner travailler, finit par dire Melissa. Mais reposes-toi, tu en as besoin, même si tu ne le sens pas vraiment. D'accord ?

Gabriella acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui demanda quand les heures de visites commençaient. Après avoir consulté sa montre, elle annonça que ce serait dans trois heures, à partir de neuf heures. La jeune fille remercia Melissa et retourna dans la chambre, sur son tabouret face à la fenêtre. Toujours emmitouflée dans la veste de Scott, son regard dériva des chutes de neige vers le jeune homme qui dormait toujours à points fermés, paisible.

Huit heures venait de sonner quand Gabriella réveilla doucement Scott. Elle lui prit doucement sa main, et passa son doigt dessus, appelant calmement son nom.

_ Scott ? Scott, il est huit heures passées.

Aucune réponse du jeune homme.

_ Scott ?  
_ Hmm  
_ Il est un peu plus de huit heures. Je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être être réveillé avant que tout le monde arrive.

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux très doucement, pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de Gabriella en face de lui, menton posé sur le lit, un sourire sur son visage, il se releva abruptement.

_ Tu ne dors pas ? Gabriella faut te reposer et…  
_ Je n'arrivais plus à dormir… Cauchemars.  
_ Il fallait me réveiller ! dit-il en se frottant les yeux.  
_ Mais non, t'inquiète. Tu avais plus besoin de te reposer que moi.  
_ N'importe quoi, je…

Il s'était redressé sur le lit, en position assise.

_ Scott, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit pour Deaton ? osa-t-elle demander. Je sais que vous étiez très proches et je…  
_ Comment tu le sais ?  
_ Ta maman a un peu fait une boulette cette nuit, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
_ Ah…  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
_ C'est un truc qu'il avait lu dans les légendes druidiques. Un moyen de te ramener. Rien n'était sur mais il a voulu tenter et…  
_ Quoi ? Me ramener ?

Les yeux de Gabriella semblaient emplis de terreur, mais Scott ne semblait pas faire attention à Gabriella. Il poursuivit son récit.

_ Deaton était malade. Une tumeur au cerveau, inopérable. Il ne lui restait que quelques mois Et quand ton coeur s'est arrêté de battre, je… je ne supportais pas de te voir partir comme ça. Mais peu importe ce que je faisais, rien ne fonctionnait et… t-tu es morte, dans mes bras.

Scott pleurait, mais continua son récit malgré tout. Gabriella, elle, tremblait, les mains accrochées à celles de Scott, prises des mêmes spasmes.

_ Je ne pouvais le supporter, j'étais pas bien et c'est là que Deaton s'est rappelé de cette légende druidique qu'il avait trouvé, et dont il avait paré à Lydia. Mais ça impliquait de sacrifier quelqu'un. Deaton s'est imposé, nous expliquant que tu ne pourrais vivre sans chacun de nous et qu'il était la variable la plus logique. C'est à ce moment là qu'on a appris pour sa tumeur, et qu'il voulait la chance de choisir comment partir. Il s'est donc sacrifié et… on a cru qu'on t'avait perdu, qu'on vous avait perdu tous les deux. Les chances pour que ça fonctionnent étaient infimes et, lorsque le coeur de Deaton a cessé de battre, le tien ne faisait aucun mouvement et j'ai cru qu'on vous avez perdu tous les deux et je ne le supportais pas. Vraiment pas. Peter a su me calmer, et lorsque le soleil s'est levé… t-tu t'es remise à respirer, ton coeur s'était remis à battre et je n'ai jamais été autant triste mais soulagé de ma vie. C'était comme si je respirais à nouveau et je… Gabriella, je m'en veux tellement que tout ça soit arrivé, j'ai l'impression que je fais tout de travers et je…

Gabriella ne le laissa pas finir, sa voix brisée à mesure qu'il parlait, et le prit dans ses bras avec force. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là, qu'elle s'en voulait aussi de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation. Qu'il n'était pas seul.

_ Tout est de ma faute…  
_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Elle lui prit le visage dans ses mains, et le regarda dans les yeux avec une telle intensité que Scott resta figé.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui est responsable de tout ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Scott. Tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle avait les yeux en larmes.

_ Arrête de te faire du mal pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Arrête de t'en vouloir, s'il te plaît.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la reprit dans ses bras. A présent, c'était Gabriella qui pleurait, les larmes dévalant ses joues à une vitesse folle. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à que tous les deux se soient calmés.

_ Un chocolat chaud, ça te tente ? demanda Scott alors qu'ils avaient rompu leur étreinte.  
_ Plutôt oui, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
_ Mon manteau est confortable ? dit-il alors qu'il descendit du lit et le faisait doucement.  
_ J'avais froid et je ne trouvais pas de pull… désolée, dit-elle en commençant à l'enlever.  
_ Non, garde le, il te va comme un gant.

Gabriella regarda les manches bien trop longues, la taille deux fois trop grande pour elle.

_ Vachement, dit-elle en montrant la manche qu'elle avait enfilée, dont le bout retombait sur lui-même.

Elle ria, très vite suivie de Scott.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître une petite foule devant eux. Tous étaient là: Stiles et Lydia, main dans la main, Peter, Malia et Derek derrière, un grand sourire sur le visage. Malia tendit à Scott deux gobelets: un café et un chocolat chaud. Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

Chacun leur tour, ils s'approchèrent de Gabriella et lui offrirent un câlin. Malia fut la première, sautant presqu'au coup de Gabriella. Stiles la prit à son tour dans ses bras, de même que Derek, qui lui chuchota un « content de te voir debout, Ella ». Ce fut ensuite au tour de Lydia, qui lui offrit un large sourire. Une fois dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Gabriella lui souffla dans l'oreille un « félicitations ». Lydia se détacha aussitôt et vit Gabriella un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Elle lui prit les mains et les serra fort.

_ Tu sais que tu es la première qui la remarque, dit-elle un large sourire aux lèvres, un pur bonheur sur le visage de la jeune rousse.  
_ Vraiment ?  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Scott.

Pour seule réponse, Lydia leva sa main gauche, l'annulaire orné d'une jolie bague en or blanc avec un petit diamant sur le dessus. Le regard de Scott passa de Lydia à Stiles à plusieurs reprises, un large sourire surpris sur les lèvres, avant de les prendre dans les bras, suivit de Malia et Derek. Peter, quant à lui, s'approcha de Gabriella.

_ Content de te voir debout, Ella, lui dit-il en passant les bras autour d'elle.

Elle le regarda et sourit.

_ Tu vas bien ? Pas de vertiges ? Pas de douleurs ?  
_ Ca va, promit-elle. Tout va bien. Toi ?  
_ Mieux, beaucoup mieux maintenant. Et je ne suis pas le seul, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et effectivement, tous souriaient en face d'elle. Derek vient lui parler, et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Le brun avait l'air épuisé aussi, tout comme les autres. Mais pour la première fois, elle voyait un sentiment de sérénité sur le visage de tous. Elle prit Peter à l'écart.

_ Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... commença-t-elle avec hésitation.  
_ Oui ?  
_ Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai vu mes parents.  
_ D'accord... fit Peter, dubitatif.  
_ Non, c'est... c'est vrai. Ils m'ont dit de te dire qu'ils t'aimaient, et qu'ils pensaient fort à nous tous. Tu penses qu'ils peuvent être là, en ce moment ?

Peter regarda la jeune fille avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise ça, mais même s'il doutait de la véracité de ce que sa nièce disait, ça lui fit du bien de l'entendre. Il serra un peu plus la jeune fille contre lui, son bras toujours autour de ses épaules et lui répondit en souriant:

_ J'imagine que c'est bien possible, oui.

* * *

Gabriella resta pendant un peu moins d'une semaine à l'hôpital, le temps d'effectuer de plus amples examens. Tous révélèrent que les blessures de la jeune fille avaient complètement guéries, et qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures permanentes. Ce fut un soulagement pour la jeune fille, qui fut autorisée à quitter l'hôpital. Pendant les quelques jours où elle avait dû rester dans sa chambre, le Shérif était passé la voir, de même que Mme Martin et Chris Argent, qui lui expliqua d'où venait ces chasseurs.

_ Ils vont revenir ? Elle va revenir ? interrogea Gabriella avec inquiétude.  
_ Qui ? demanda Argent.  
_ Les chasseurs ? Ils se sont échappés ?  
_ Euh… pas vraiment non, fit Scott.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
_ Avant que tu ne t'évanouisses, il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez _particulier_.

Gabriella regardait Scott, l'air intrigué.

_ Tes yeux sont devenus argentés, une couleur argentée mais brillante, scintillante et il y a eu cette onde qui s'est échappée de toi, une sorte d'onde de choc qui a tout renversé sur son passage. On ne sait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais cette onde… elle a tué les chasseurs encore vivants.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, la moindre trace de couleur ayant déserté son visage.

_ J-j'ai…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. Elle se leva, main sur la bouche, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. L'eau se mit à couler et la jeune fille se rinça la bouche. La culpabilité envahissant son esprit. Elle avait tué des gens. Comme en écho à ses pensées, elle entendit de l'autre côté de la porte.

_ Gabriella, ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, assura Scott.  
_ Tu ne contrôlais rien, c'était involontaire. Et si ça peut te rassurer, ils le méritaient.  
_ Mais c'était des gens, des êtres humains ! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup franc, en larmes.  
_ Tu ne seras peut-être pas d'accord mais quand on est capable de telles choses, quand on torture, ou qu'on cherche à tuer quelqu'un à tout prix, une personne vivante et humaine, quand on cherche à tuer un _enfant_ , je ne sais pas trop si on peut convenir au qualificatif d'être humain.

Gabriella voulu répondre quelque chose mais rien ne sorti. Rien du tout. Scott la retenait, l'empêchant de s'écrouler à terre. Elle était fatiguée, elle voulait juste dormir et oublier. Mais ses rêves n'en étaient pas vraiment, et le chemin de retour allait être long.

Lorsqu'elle fut autorisée à quitter l'hôpital, Scott était à ses côtés. Les vacances de Noël commençaient à peine, et le jeune homme était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser loin de son champ de vision, ce qui, pour être honnête, allait aussi à Gabriella. D'une certaine manière, ils se rassuraient par la présence de chacun. Avant de rentrer chez elle, la jeune fille avait demandé s'il était possible de passer au cimetière, ce que Scott avait évidemment accepté.

Ils passèrent d'abord par un fleuriste, pour récupérer quelques fleurs à déposer sur la tombe.

_ Scott ? Je sais que c'est assez précieux mais tu penses qu'on pourrait mettre des cendres de sorbier autour de la tombe ? Comme ça, il sera protéger, tu vois ?

Scott sourit alors qu'il continuait de regarder la route.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Son cercueil est en bois de sorbier. Il restera protégé, dit-il en souriant, avant de lui jeter un coup d'oeil. On a eu la même idée je crois.

Gabriella regarda son ami, puis lui prit la main, avant de la serrer délicatement.

Le cimetière de Beacon Hills était vide. Le temps était frais, mais il ne pleuvait ni ne neigeait. Seul le vent semblait se réveiller, mais rien qui ne puisse être supporté. Après être sortis de la voiture, Scott offrit son bras à la jeune fille, qui l'attrapa et ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à la tombe de Deaton. La jeune fille s'agenouilla devant, et déposa les fleurs.

_ Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de ce que vous avez fait pour nous, pour moi. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai été digne, si je le méritais, mais je vous serais à jamais reconnaissante de la chance que vous m'avez donnée.

Elle déposa les fleurs à côté d'autres, étonnamment toujours fleuries, et passa la main sur la pierre tombale. Elle se releva, essuyant des larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses joues et se remit à côté de Scott.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant de se diriger vers l'appartement de la jeune fille. La serrure avait été changée, le tapis nettoyé. Tout était propre. Scott annonça que Malia et Derek avaient tenu à ce que tout soit en ordre quant elle rentrerait. Elle sourit et s'excusa quelques minutes, afin de se changer. Malgré l'amour qu'elle avait pour cet appartement, elle ne s'y sentait plus à l'aise, plus en sécurité. C'était son coin de paix, et pourtant, cet endroit avait été souillé par le mensonge et une confiance mal placée. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été naïve, s'en voulait d'être tombée dans le panneau, mais ça n'aurait sûrement rien changée. Elle revint dans le salon, coiffée et maquillée légèrement, ce qui n'empêchait pas à ses yeux déjà brillants de ressortir davantage. Scott lui sourit, et ils finirent par partir chez ce dernier. Melissa avait insisté pour qu'elle mange à la maison, et elle avait finit par accepter, le visage de la mère de Scott habillé d'un large sourire triomphant.

* * *

La neige commençait à tomber de nouveau quand la voiture de Scott se gara en face de chez lui. Ils sortirent de la voiture et s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Comme pour prévenir qu'il rentrait, le jeune homme toqua deux fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il fit passer Gabriella devant lui, et la jeune fille rentra la première. L'intérieur de la maison respirait les effluves et senteurs de Noël. Pain d'épice, cannelle, odeur de sapin emplissaient les narines de la jeune fille. Des guirlandes étaient disposées un peu partout. Elle ne fit pas attention au petit groupe qui s'était amassé dans le salon, sur le côté. Melissa, Chris, mais aussi Stiles et Lydia, Malia, Derek et Peter. Tous étaient là, un large sourire illuminant chacun de leurs visages.

Melissa s'approcha d'elle, posa deux mains sur ses bras et lui dit, simplement:

_ Contente de te retrouver parmi nous.

Malia et Lydia s'approchèrent rapidement de Gabriella et la prirent dans leurs bras, avant d'être saluée par les autres.

Après un léger apéritif, ils passèrent à table. Les discussions calmes laissèrent très rapidement place aux rires. L'ambiance était légère, dépourvue de la gravité des évènements des semaines précédentes. Et ça faisait du bien. Puis, le dessert arriva. Un gâteau au chocolat, comme elle les aimait, sur lequel était disposées 24 bougies. Gabriella lança un regard intrigué à tous, avant de se tourner vers Scott, à ses côtés, qui haussa les épaules avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ On n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire ton anniversaire, donc avec Lydia et Melissa, on s'est dit qu'on allait le décaler jusqu'à que ça soit possible ! dit Malia.  
_ Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama Lydia.

Chacun leur tour, ils souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à Gabriella. Elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux, à mesure que tous chantaient. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. C'était parfait. Elle souffla les bougies, sous les légers applaudissements de ses amis, de sa famille.

_ Les cadeaux maintenant ! fit Melissa, après que tout le monde est fini de manger le gâteau.

Gabriella manqua de s'étouffer.

_ Les quoi ?  
_ Les cadeaux ! répondit Malia comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

La jeune fille était embarrassée et rougissait à vue d'oeil.

_ Non non !  
_ Si si ! Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas grand chose mais il fallait tout de même marquer le coup ! dit Lydia, visiblement ravie.

Elle ouvrit petit à petit les paquets qu'on lui présentait, prenant soin de remercier chacun. Melissa et Chris lui avaient offert un beau manteau en laine grise, qui complimentait sa silhouette et ses yeux, Lydia et Malia un beau sac à main ainsi qu'un gilet en maille beige comme elle les aimaient. Derek lui offrit un de ses livres favoris, ainsi qu'une tasse et du thé dans un joli coffret, et Stiles avait eu une idée similaire, mais avec des films, du pop corn et une couverture.

_ J'espère que tu aimes Star Wars, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
_ J'adore !

Scott regardait Gabriella, qui rayonnait de bonheur. Elle s'essuyait souvent les yeux, des larmes se frayant un chemin le long de ses joues.

_ J'espère que tu réussiras à les faire voir à Scott, il ne les a toujours pas vu.

Gabriella tourna si vite sa tête vers le jeune homme qu'elle se fit un peu mal à la nuque.

_ Tu n'as jamais vu Star Wars ?  
_ Jamais, répondit-il.  
_ Jamais… jamais ?  
_ Jamais.  
_ Il va falloir remédier à ça rapidement ! ajouta Gabriella avec un sourire, avant de remercier Stiles.

Peter lui tendit une boîte, dans lequel se trouvait un album photo, vierge, et un collier en or blanc, orné d'un saphir blanc. Il lui expliqua que l'album pourrait servir à y ranger les photos de la boîte, de manière plus harmonieuse, et que le collier avait appartenu à Diana. Elle pleura, une nouvelle fois, et le remercia.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Scott de lui offrir son cadeau. Il sorti un petit cadeau long et rectangulaire, et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Gabriella découvrit un écrin d'un bleu royal profond. Elle ouvrit la petite boîte et y vit un bracelet en argent, fin. Elle le regarda, l'effleurant de ses doigts. Il était magnifique. Elle remercia Scott, auquel elle tendit son poignet et demanda de lui attacher le bracelet.

Emue, elle remercia une nouvelle fois tout le monde, prenant chacun dans ses bras dans une étreinte tendre. Elle tremblait, à la fois mal à l'aise mais heureuse. Un mélange étrange, pensa-t-elle, mais elle essaya d'y faire abstraction. Les yeux toujours rivés sur son bracelet et le collier de sa mère qu'elle avait mis autour de son cou, elle sourit, perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Ella, tu viens ? fit Malia, qui se levait de table.  
_ J'arrive, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

C'est en les voyant tous, dans le salon, rirent et discuter ensemble, qu'elle se sentit finalement à sa place. Elle se surpris à sourire, puis pris place entre Malia et Lydia sur le canapé, rejoignant la discussion qu'elles avaient entamé avec Stiles.

Scott, quant à lui, regardait la jeune fille, se sourire à elle-même. Il voyait ses yeux, embués de larmes, mais ce qui le frappa, c'était ce qui se dégageait de Gabriella. En toute circonstance, elle parvenait à le détendre, à le calmer. Elle avait un pouvoir sur lui qu'elle n'imaginait même pas. S'il était sa propre ancre, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui le faisait se sentir chez lui, d'une certaine manière. C'est quelque chose qu'il a mis du temps à comprendre. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il finirait par la retrouver. Son regard glissa vers Peter, qui observait bien plus discrètement Gabriella. Quelque chose s'était débloqué chez l'homme, dont le comportement avait fini par changer avec Malia, et se sceller avec l'arrivée de Gabriella. Il se retrouvait lui aussi, l'homme qu'il était, l'homme dont sa soeur était fière.

La soirée se termina assez tranquillement. La fatigue des évènements récents ayant rattrapé tout le monde, chacun rentra chez lui aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Après avoir débarrassé et nettoyé le salon et la salle à manger, Gabriella mit un gilet beige en maille qu'elle venait de recevoir en cadeau et alla sur la terrasse, à l'arrière de la maison. Elle prit place sur le banc et regarda la neige, qui tombait toujours, à deux pas d'elle. Elle adorait ce genre de soirées, entre amis, famille même, dans une ambiance légère, et chaleureuse. Ce qui lui plaisait encore plus, c'était l'hiver. La fraicheur de l'hiver, mais aussi les soirées à proximité de la cheminée, la possibilité de boire autant de chocolat chaud qu'elle le souhaite, l'odeur de Noël. C'était une saison qu'elle trouvait fascinante, au même titre que l'automne d'ailleurs, tant par la beauté des paysages que par le calme qu'elle inspirait. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans sa contemplation, elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher et s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc.

_ Tout va bien ? fit la voix calme de Scott.  
_ Oui, tout va bien. J'étais juste pensive.

Scott l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Son regard était perdu face à elle, ses yeux bleus-gris en accord parfait avec le décor.

_ Scott ?  
_ Oui ?  
_ Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà remerciée, de m'avoir sauvée toutes ces fois.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, vers ses yeux qui lui inspiraient plus de confort et de sécurité qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti.

_ Alors merci. Merci pour tout. Et je m'excuse de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je n'arrêtes pas d'y penser et je m'en veux. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, et je sais que je vous en ai fait à tous. Ce soir-là, quand elle jouait avec son couteau sur moi, je sais que vous avez tout senti. Et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour empêcher ça.  
_ Hé, Gabriella, ce n'est rien. C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas l'empêcher.  
_ Ca m'obsède. Je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête.  
_ C'est du passé. Et ce n'était pas de ta faute, d'accord ? Comme tu me l'as dit, ne te rends pas responsable d'un truc qui n'était pas de ta faute.

Elle le regarda, puis baissa les yeux et reprit sa contemplation de la neige qui tombe, à gros flocons, en face d'elle.

_ Je… je peux être honnête avec toi ?  
_ Bien sûr.  
_ Je ne voulais pas me battre. Je ne le voulais pas, parce que je n'avais plus rien pour me battre. J'étais persuadée de vous avoir tués et je ne pouvais pas vivre sachant que vous étiez morts par ma faute. J'ai vu mes parents, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses mains. Mes parents, qui m'ont pris dans leur bras, qui m'ont dit qu'ils étaient fiers de moi. Je pouvais les toucher, les sentir, j'ai cru que c'était vrai et je ne voulais pas les quitter. Mais ils m'ont dit de me battre. Je ne les avais pas écouter avant, et je voulais leur faire ce plaisir, même si je savais que ça me tuerais.

Elle releva son visage, et le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, avec plus de force que jamais.

_ Mais ce qui m'a donné l'envie de me battre, avant tout ça, quand… q-quand elle me faisait mal… c'était vous tous. Vous m'avez tous permis de tenir. Malia, Lydia, Stiles, Derek, Peter et toi. Toi. J'ai voulu me battre pour toi. Je ne voulais pas trahir la confiance que tu m'avais accordée. Et c'était étrange, parce que c'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose d'aussi fort, c'était… on aurait dit que ton coeur battait en même temps que le mien et je… c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte que j-

Scott ne la laissa pas finir. Il approcha son visage du sien, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Gabriella, les unir pour un doux baiser dans lequel il espérait faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Sa confiance, son amour, tout. Attrapant d'une main le tee-shirt de Scott, Gabriella rapprocha d'elle le jeune homme qui voulait rompre le baiser, et l'embrassa à son tour, un baiser qui mêlait tendresse et force, passion et amour. Ils sentirent un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'autre, alors que Scott prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains, la rapprochant toujours plus. Ce fut seulement lorsque les deux jeunes gens étaient à bout de souffle, le manque d'air brûlant leurs poumons, qu'ils s'écartèrent légèrement, conservant front contre front, le regard verrouillé dans celui de l'autre, et la main de Scott caressant tendrement la joue de Gabriella, toujours accrochée au tee-shirt du jeune homme.

_ Ne me laisse pas.  
_ Jamais. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas.  
_ Scott, je-  
_ Je t'aime.

Gabriella sourit, le plus beau sourire que Scott n'ait jamais vu. Elle approcha son visage, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et lui répondit simplement.

_ Je t'aime.

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre, l'avant-dernier ! Et désolé du passage franchement niais à la fin, mais j'aime bien, de temps en temps il faut dire oui à un peu de mignonnerie :) Et un grand merci pour vos favs, follows, reviews et surtout lecture !_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _A très vite pour une petite dernière fois :)_


	16. Epilogue

_Un an plus tard - Noël_

Dehors, les chutes de neige de faiblissaient pas. Scott et Gabriella avaient un peu peur d'arriver en retard, mais ils n'étaient pas très loin de la maison familiale, prêts à fêter Noël avec leur famille. Cette année, tous se réunissaient chez Peter, qui avait promis un réveillon particulièrement joyeux.

Plus d'une année s'était écoulée depuis l'enlèvement de Gabriella par les chasseurs et la mort de Deaton. Une longue année pendant laquelle chacun s'est construit, s'est reconstruit. Melissa et Chris étaient toujours ensemble, ce dernier ayant, au plus grand bonheur de Melissa, enfin accepté d'emménager dans la maison des McCall. Derek avait fini par retrouver Braeden, avec qui il coulait des jours heureux. Peter avait décidé de se rapprocher de Beacon Hills et s'était installé dans une ville voisine de Beacon Hills. Malia avait effectué pendant pas mal de temps un voyage en France, un pays qu'elle avait toujours eu envie de visiter. A son retour, elle rencontra dans l'avion un jeune homme avec qui elle accrocha très rapidement. Il s'avéra, par un heureux coup du hasard, que ce jeune homme, un anglais du nom de Thomas, était également un loup-garou, sans meute. Cette rencontre avait fait sourire Gabriella, qui se souvenait de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée concernant Malia, cette fameuse nuit. Ca faisait maintenant près de six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils semblaient toujours plus proches. Lydia et Stiles s'étaient mariés pendant l'automne, et ce fut un très beau mariage. Stiles était aux anges, ayant épousé la fille de ses rêves et Lydia plus radieuse et heureuse que jamais.

Gabriella, quant à elle, avait rapidement quitté son appartement du centre de Beacon Hills, dans lequel elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Pendant un moment, Derek lui avait laissé les clefs de son loft, mais elle voulait avoir son coin à elle. Avec l'aide de Peter, elle acheta un appartement, dans lequel elle emménagea en février. Très rapidement, Scott emménagea avec elle, les deux jeunes gens incapables de rester loin l'un de l'autre très longtemps. Elle avait reprit les cours, et tout allait vraiment bien. Gabriella changea officiellement son nom de famille, et reprit celui qu'elle avait à sa naissance: Hale. Elle suivait une thérapie une fois par semaine, et ses cauchemars devenaient rares. La présence de Scott à ses côtés jouait évidemment un grand rôle, puisqu'il était le seul qui arrivait à la calmer quand ça n'allait pas.

Elle avait également été mise au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, bien avant son arrivée, et compris alors pourquoi tous, sans exception, avait eu du mal à faire confiance à Peter. Ce qu'elle avait appris l'a profondément ébranlée, de sorte qu'elle s'était enfermée, loin de tous, pendant une bonne semaine avant de s'excuser de son comportement auprès de Peter. Elle, plus que n'importe qui, savait que les gens pouvaient changer, et malgré les choses horribles qu'il avait pu faire, il a toujours été honnête envers elle. Ca avait prit du temps mais elle avait finit par le pardonner, près de quatre mois après leur discussion.

Scott avait été un appui majeur pour Peter pendant cette période, lui rappelant constamment qu'elle finirait par le pardonner, même si ça prendrait sûrement du temps. Les deux hommes se sont étonnamment rapprochés, un sentiment mutuel de respect s'étant installé dans leur relation. Si leurs rapports avaient souvent été conflictuels jusqu'à présent, ils avaient réussi à s'accorder sur un sujet bien plus important: la protection de Gabriella et de Malia, de plus en plus proche de son père.

Scott avait reprit la clinique de Deaton, comme c'était apparemment le souhait dans les dernières volontés de l'homme. Il avait établi, quelques jours avant sa mort prématurée, un testament dans lequel il léguait la clinique et tout ce qui lui appartenait à Scott. Le jeune homme devint donc vétérinaire à plein temps, et proposait ses services d'assistant au Coach Finstock, toujours présent malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées.

Depuis la soirée où tout avait basculé, aucun n'avait réentendu parler des chasseurs, ou de quelqu'un qui souhaitait s'en prendre aux Hale. Hormis quelques évènements assez étrange, la tranquillité des habitants de Beacon Hills et des créatures surnaturelles n'avait pas été chamboulée.

* * *

Arrivés devant le domicile de sa mère, Scott et Gabriella furent surpris de voir que tous étaient déjà arrivés.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, cadeaux dans les mains et entrèrent dans la maison.

_ Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama Scott alors qu'il posa les paquets pour embrasser sa mère.  
_ Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Vous êtes très beaux tous les deux !

Après avoir salués tout le monde, ils prirent un verre et rejoignirent tout le monde dans le salon.

_ Thomas n'a pas pu venir ? demanda Gabriella.  
_ Non, il fête Noël avec sa famille. Mais il sera là pour le jour de l'an ! dit Malia, rayonnante de bonheur.

Ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu, ne s'étant plus vu depuis le mariage de Lydia et Stiles. Peter discutaient avec Chris et Gabriella tandis que Derek, Stiles et Malia riaient ensemble.

_ Ella, tu peux venir ? appela Lydia.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune fille qui arriva à hauteur de Scott et Lydia, à l'écart dans la salle à manger.  
_ J'ai ton appareil photo dans ma voiture. Merci de nous l'avoir prêté !  
_ La lune de miel alors ?  
_ Super ! C'était très beau, j'ai adoré !  
_ J'imagine !

Ils riaient tous les trois jusqu'à qu'un bruit étrange interpella Scott, surpris.

_ C'était quoi ça ?  
_ Quoi ? dirent Gabriella et Lydia en choeur.  
_ Shh, fit Scott en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il regarda autour de lui, regarda chaque personne présente dans la maison, mais son attention finit par se porter sur Lydia.

_ Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gabriella, un peu inquiète devant l'expression ébahie de Scott.  
_ Lydia, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ? dit-il, essayant de cacher le sourire qui voulait se frayer un chemin sur son visage.  
_ Quoi ? Je ne sais pas, merci pour l'appareil photo ? dit-elle, confuse.  
_ Non je ne parlais pas de ça !  
_ Bah de quoi alors ? Parce que vraiment, je ne vois pas.  
_ Tu n'es pas au courant ?  
_ De quoi ?  
_ Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Gabriella, qui semblait avoir compris.  
_ Mais quoi ?  
_ Lydia… tu

Les mots ne purent sortir de la bouche de Scott, qui se contenta seulement de baisser les yeux, montrant du doigt ce dont il parlait. Gabriella les regardait chacun leur tour, ébahie.

_ Non.  
_ Si.  
_ Non !  
_ Si !  
_ Comment ?  
_ Les battements du coeur. Je les entends, dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Lydia était surprise, presqu'en larmes, mais sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_ Stiles ! Tu peux venir voir s'il te plait ? appela Lydia, à la fois anxieuse mais excitée.  
_ Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faîtes tous ces têtes ? demanda-t-il, l'air intrigué et les sourcils froncés.  
_ Stiles…  
_ Lydia… dit-il sur le même ton

La jeune femme prit son époux dans ses bras, et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

_ On va avoir un petit bébé.

Elle se recula, le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne bougea pas, et semblait sous le choc.

_ Stiles, mon pote, ça va ?  
_ On va avoir un petit bébé, répéta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux. Oh mon dieu je t'aime Lyds.  
_ Je t'aime aussi ! répondit-elle en l'embrassant, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. T'imagines, un petit bébé !  
_ Tu le sais depuis quand ?  
_ Euh… c'est Scott qui vient de me le dire en fait…  
_ Quoi ?  
_ J'entends les battements du coeur. Il y a un coeur en trop dans la pièce, répondit l'intéressé. Félicitations à vous deux !  
_ Il faudra quand même vérifier ! On ne peut pas appeler maintenant, la clinique doit être fermée mais je suis sûr qu'on aura un rendez-vous d'ici deux jours et-  
_ Wow, respire ! dit Lydia en riant.

Gabriella et Scott félicitèrent Lydia et Stiles, qui mirent rapidement tout le monde au courant. Melissa leur proposa d'aller le lendemain à l'hôpital, où ils pourraient faire une échographie et confirmer la grossesse, ce que bien évidemment ils acceptèrent.

Ils finirent par passer à table, et entreprirent de manger le plat principal. Tout le monde se servit, sauf Malia, à qui Melissa apporta une assiette particulière.

_ Chris a réussi à en trouver, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais !  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_ Du cerf. Bon appétit, dit-elle en pressant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, visiblement ravie.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme et la convivialité. Une fois le dessert terminé, tous débarrassèrent la table et se rendirent ensuite dans le salon, où les attendait café, thé et chocolat chaud. Ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux, et riaient ensemble. Alors que Peter se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé, Scott se décida à le rejoindre. Il embrassa d'abord Gabriella.

_ Je reviens, d'accord ?  
_ Pas de soucis.

Gabriella regarda son homme se lever et rejoindre son oncle, sur la terrasse de l'arrière de la maison. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait se lever, elle paniquait et ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait peur de le voir partir, peur d'être loin de lui. Derek la regarda faire, avant de lui parler.

_ Il n'est pas loin, je suis presque sur qu'il peut t'entendre d'ici, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Elle se leva, et se posta à côté de la fenêtre. Derek la suivit.

_ Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin, c'est juste que…  
_ Je comprends.  
_ C'est plus fort que moi.  
_ C'est normal que tu ait cette sensation. Tu as perdu beaucoup trop de personnes auxquelles tu as tenu, donc ça se comprend. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça finira par passer. On est tous là, tu as Scott. Tout ira bien Ella.

Gabriella regarda Derek et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Merci Derek.  
_ Pas de problème, je suis là pour ça, dit-il avant de faire un clin d'oeil et de retourner s'asseoir.

Gabriella regarda la neige dehors, et soupira d'aise. Elle était heureuse. Vraiment heureuse.

_ Tout va bien ? fit Peter qui arriva derrière elle, lui passant un bras sur les épaules.  
_ Oui, tout va bien, dit-elle en le regardant.

Malia se greffa sous l'autre bras de Peter, et regarda dehors.

_ Et toi Malia, tout va bien ?  
_ Oui tout va bien.

Il embrassa le front de chacune.

_ Joyeux Noël les filles.  
_ Joyeux Noël Peter.  
_ Joyeux Noël Papa.

* * *

Petit à petit, tous finirent par partir, rejoignant leur domicile. Ils se reverraient pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Après une dernière accolade à Melissa et Chris, Scott et Gabriella repartirent chez eux. Le trajet fut rapide, et plutôt calme. Les chutes de neige s'étaient arrêtées et l'air était étonnamment doux pour un milieu de la nuit, en plein hiver.

Une fois chez eux, Gabriella et Scott enlevèrent leurs vestes et s'installèrent sur le canapé. La jeune fille dans les bras de son petit-ami, ils regardaient un film de Noël qui passait à ce moment-là.

_ Babe, ferme tes yeux et mets tes mains devant toi, dit Scott d'une voix calme.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Tu me fais confiance ?

Gabriella tourna sa tête vers lui, comme si sa question n'avait aucun sens.

_ Bien sûr.  
_ Alors, ferme tes yeux, et tends tes mains, paumes vers le haut, dit-il avec un léger sourire, en déposant un baiser la tempe de la jeune fille.

Gabriella n'aimait pas être dépourvue de ses sens, mais la présence, toujours à ses côtés, de Scott la rassuraient un peu. Au moins, il ne la laissait pas seule. Elle s'assit un peu mieux sur le canapé, et fit ce que Scott lui avait demandé.

_ Ouvre tes yeux, dit-il, en déposant une boîte dans les mains de la jeune fille.  
_ Qu'est-ce que-

Gabriella ouvrit la boîte, un petit écrin couleur bleu royal profond, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui du bracelet qu'il lui avait offert à son anniversaire un an auparavant. Devant elle, une bague en or blanc, avec un petit diamant au centre, trônait sur son petit coussin bleu.

Scott avait les mains moites, et le souffle court. Il était anxieux, et le discours qu'il avait préparé lui semblait tellement loin et surtout tellement pas naturel qui n'essaya même pas de le prononcer. Il laissa juste son coeur parler.

_ Je sais que ça peut paraître soudain, un peu tôt mais je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi, ni vivre loin de toi. Je te veux toi, Gabriella. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point tu es tout pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé tellement de fois que je ne peux les compter, tu m'as redonné envie de me battre quand j'avais baissé les bras depuis longtemps. J'étais perdu, tellement perdu. Et puis ce jour où tu es arrivée, ce matin où tu es tombée dans les couloirs. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce moment. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu m'as vu moi. Personne d'autre que moi. Et quand ton regard a croisé le mien, ton si beau regard, j'ai retrouvé cette partie de moi qui me manquait tellement. Puis on s'est rapproché, on s'est confié l'un à l'autre, et j'ai découvert une personne extraordinaire. Et ce jour tu es morte, j'ai cru que mon âme s'en allait avec toi. J'ai eu tellement, tellement peur de te perdre que je sais que je n'aurais pu vivre dans un monde où tu ne vivais pas. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais bien plus que la personne dont je tombais amoureux. Tu étais celle avec qui je voulais faire ma vie, celle avec qui je voulais avoir des enfants, celle avec qui je voulais vieillir. Je n'ai cessé de penser que si j'avais un jour la chance que ce que je ressens pour toi soit réciproque, je serais l'homme le plus heureux. Et que si j'osais espérer être un jour ton mari, je ferais en sorte que tu sois la femme la plus comblée au monde. Gabriella Diana Hale, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de m'accepter comme mari et de m'épouser ?

Gabriella avait levé les yeux vers Scott pendant son discours, et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le jeune homme ne s'en rendit compte qu'à la fin de son discours, les mains tremblantes, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il la regardait avec inquiétude, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à sa question. Il commença à paniquer intérieurement, mais il vit la jeune fille prendre ses mains et hocher la tête. Elle se jeta à son cou, l'embrassa avec passion, jouant chacun avec la langue de l'autre, tantôt tendrement, tantôt avec plus de force, mais toujours avec amour. A bout de souffle, ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, conservant le front contre celui de l'autre, comme ils aimaient le faire.

_ Je prends ça pour un oui ? fit-il à voix basse, une légère anxiété dans la voix.  
_ Oui, bien sûr que oui, murmura la jeune fille à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Scott, avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Merci. Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir tenu jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction, de m'avoir suivie dans mon imagination. Au début, j'avoue que je n'y croyais pas trop: je ne pensais pas la finir, même si la fin était pour moi évidente (enfin, les fins ! J'ai beaucoup hésité et j'en avais plusieurs en tête, mais j'ai opté pour celle-là. Je voulais un « happy ending » et celles que j'avais n'étais pas vraiment joyeuses…). Et puis je voyais le nombre de vues augmenter, beaucoup plus que je n'aurais espéré, et absolument suffisant pour me pousser à continuer. Et des reviews trop mignonnes ont été postées, des favs, des follows. Ca a été un défi personnel, venir à bout de quelque chose qui me tenait à coeur. Et je dois dire que de ce point de vue, je ne suis pas peu fière de moi. Donc voilà._

 **Merci.**


End file.
